Kings and Queens
by Loralita
Summary: Maintenant ils sont rois et reines, chevaliers et princesses, brigands et sorcières, magiciens et tueuses. Histoire 3 : Lucy vient d'être enlevée par un dragon, selon la traditions des princesses. Mais quelque chose ne marche pas comme prévu et elle se réveille avant que son prince n'arrive. Elle va devoir cohabiter avec un bien étrange dragon ! Recueil de One-shots, Medieval!AU
1. Iron Wedding (GaLe)

_Je suis super fière, contente de vous présenter la première histoire de mon recueil de One-Shot._

_Ce one-shot est centré sur Gajeel et Lévy, et il est l'inspiration derrière ce recueil._

_J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant qu'a moi !_

* * *

**Iron Wedding**

Ce jour avait fini par arriver… Pendant plus de cinq années de règne, il avait réussi à éviter ces arrangements, à repousser l'échéance et à étouffer les négociations. Mais les menaces de guerre provenant du pays voisin avaient eu raison de lui et de toutes les barrières qu'il avait réussi à ériger.

Il était un roi fort, un roi guerrier et il refusait qu'on lui indique de quelle façon gouverner. Depuis son accession au trône, il n'avait eu de cesse de réparer les erreurs commises par son père et de repousser les tentatives d'invasion. Il avait réussi à protéger son pays et ses sujets grâce à une politique militaire importante et des taxes en conséquence. Autant dire qu'il n'était apprécié ni par le peuple, ni par ses voisins.

C'est pourquoi une alliance était indispensable. Alors quand la grande et puissante famille McGarden avait offert leur fille ainée sur un plateau d'argent, ses conseillés avaient sauté sur l'occasion sans même le consulter. Ce mariage apporterait le soutient de la famille royale Heartfilia qui était à la tête de la plus grande nation commerçante. Depuis la création du royaume, la famille McGarden avait soutenu la royauté, donnant ses enfants pour créer l'élite de l'aristocratie, formant des érudits et des officiers respectés au-delà de leurs frontières.

Mais une alliance marchait dans les deux sens. Si les McGarden permettaient d'accéder aux grandes ressources des Heartfilia, il était obligé de garnir l'armée en envoyant ses propres soldats.

Voila pourquoi il se retrouvait dans son armure la moins abimée, face à son miroir, alors que l'on annonçait des mouvements de troupes vers les frontières est. Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver au milieu de ses soldats plutôt que devant un marieur.

Il tenta d'ajuster son plastron qui s'enfonçait dans son cou. Mais décidément, c'était une armure de guerre, pas un habit d'apparat. Le métal poli était noir et froid et abimé par d'évidents coups d'épée. La pierre précieuse qui se trouvait originellement au centre de sa poitrine avait été brisé en plusieurs morceaux par une hache il y a quelques années.

Quelqu'un frappa aux lourdes portes de la suite royale, et un grand chat noir apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Mon roi, la cérémonie va bientôt… C'est quoi cette tenu ?!

Sous l'exclamation de son capitaine et ami, il se tourna de nouveau vers son reflet. L'armure n'était pas de première jeunesse mais il n'était pas repoussant non plus. N'est-ce pas ? Il avait réussit à dompter son épaisse chevelure noire, il était rasé de près et il s'était même coupé les ongles !

Panther Lily entra sans invitation et examina son souverain sous toutes les coutures. Un sourcil arqué, il était impossible de lire son visage. Il prit enfin la parole, pour le plus grand malheur du futur marié.

\- Sérieusement Gajeel, une cote de maille ?

Le roi posa son regard sur ses bras. En effet, la cote de maille légèrement rouillée apparaissait sur ses bras nus et sur ses cuisses.

\- Evidemment une cote de maille. Une armure se porte avec une cote de maille, sinon la protection n'est pas complète.

\- Parce que tu penses avoir besoin de protection, aujourd'hui en particulier ? Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un effort ? Un peu plus et tu sortais avec ton épée.

Gajeel tourna la tête vers son lit et Lily put clairement voir l'épée d'acier scintillant de milles feux sous les rayons du soleil.

\- Gajeel ! C'est un mariage !

\- Ouais, et moi je suis un soldat. Sans mes armes, je me sens nu, d'accord ?

\- Et tu as pensé à ta fiancée ? Tu vas la faire fuir de peur.

\- Peur ou pas, c'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Autant qu'elle comprenne avec qui elle se marie dès le début.

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa l'épée ancestral et la passa autour de sa taille et soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il sentit le poids de la lame contre sa jambe. Il observa le résultat final et fut assez satisfait. Il avait réussi à dénicher un pantalon peu déchiré. Les quelques trous étaient habilement cachés par ses toutes nouvelles bottes de cuire. Il rajouta deux protèges-bras en argent et jeta un regard noir à son capitaine qui se prenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Au moins, mets une cape, histoire que les invités ne pensent pas que tu es sur le point d'entrer en guerre.

\- Je ne devrais pas être là. Ce connard de Dreyar a avancé ses troupes jusqu'à nos frontières. Je devrais être là-bas et être prêt en cas d'attaque.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il attend. Il espère que tu aies la trouille et n'ailles pas jusqu'au bout de ce mariage. Si tu n'honores pas ce contrat, il forcera nos barricades et marchera sur la moitié du pays en quelques jours.

\- Ca va, je sais, je sais. Allez, aides-moi avec tous ces trucs.

Lily posa la cape sur son épaule droite et passa les sangles sous son bras gauche de sorte qu'un seul côté de son corps soit couvert. La cape était très belle, un cadeau de mariage de la part de sa futur belle-famille, en velours noir avec des arabesques rouges et du fil d'or. Elle était belle certes, mais elle ne lui allait pas.

\- Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Tu le fais exprès, c'est incroyable d'avoir aussi peu de mémoire !

\- Hey, n'oublie pas que je suis ton roi, quand même.

\- C'est ca, c'est ca. En attendant, ta fiancée s'appelle Amalia. Elle a 25 ans, adore l'équitation, et est une escrimeuse hors pair. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire.

\- Deux ans de moins que moi… Bon, ben quand faut y aller…

Il soupira, comparant son reflet à celui d'un bouffon, mais sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de réception, suivi de près par Panther Lily.

Seulement quelques nobles avaient été invités. La salle, pourtant petite, paraissait vide. Plus que l'union de deux cœurs, il s'agissait de la première étape d'un partenariat commercial. La décoration était un curieux mélange du gris acier des Redfox et du jaune d'or des Heartfilia. Les couleurs des McGarden, orange ambré, n'étaient pas présentes, rappelant que l'alliance se faisait entre les deux familles royales. La future épouse n'était qu'un instrument dans toutes ces intrigues politiques.

Gajeel, debout devant les quelques témoins, commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'était jamais resté bien longtemps immobile lors des conseils, il lui était impossible de rester assis et faisait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce sous les regards habitués de ses conseillers. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à faire des pompes devant cette assemblée triée sur le volet en attendant que la mariée daigne apparaitre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ?

Alors qu'il allait demander à ce qu'on aille vérifier l'état de sa promise, les portes s'ouvrirent et cinq jeunes femmes apparurent. Les deux premières jouaient un joli air de flute les deux suivantes jetaient des pétales de fleurs sur l'épais tapis. La cinquième femme avançait lentement dans une robe dorée, un voile sur le visage, les mains tenant une parure de fleurs orange et rouges. Les fleurs s'entremêlaient pour toucher le sol et la mariée semblait porter un bouquet de lave.

\- Essaie de sourire, souffla Lily.

Mais Gajeel fit la sourde oreille et observa sa fiancée pour la première fois. Elle était petite, menue, elle semblait bien fragile et ses épaules tremblaient. Ses pas n'étaient pas sûrs et elle marcha plusieurs fois sur sa robe. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le chambellan. Deux suivantes levèrent son voile, découvrant son visage et confirmant les doutes du jeune roi.

Elle était en pleurs.

Son visage était baigné de larmes, ses yeux bouffis prouvant qu'elle pleurait depuis longtemps. Elle serrait les dents si fort que ses mâchoires étaient blanches. Mais elle ne faisait aucun bruit. Elle pleurait en silence elle haïssait son sort mais s'était résignée.

Le chambellan commença la cérémonie comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Du coin de l'œil, Gajeel l'observait ses sanglots semblaient se calmer. Si bien que quand elle parla, sa voix ne trembla pas d'une octave.

\- Dame Lévy McGarden, jurez-vous d'honorer votre roi, de le protéger, de servir le royaume et de mettre au monde un héritier ?

\- Je le jure.

Lévy ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Amalia ? Il n'avait quand même pas une aussi mauvaise mémoire que le disait Lily ?

Quand ce fut à son tour de jurer protection aux Heartfilia, assistance en cas d'attaque, et de débuter des accords commerciaux avantageux, la sienne de voix était légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Elle remit son voile lorsqu'ils traversèrent, main dans la main, l'assemblée qui applaudissait poliment les nouveaux mariés.

Le banquet s'éternisait…

Face à lui, de l'autre coté de la table, Jude Heartfilia avait trop bu et racontait de mauvaises blagues qui faisaient rire les aristocrates autour d'eux. Le roi n'avait pas beaucoup de prestance avec sa petite moustache jaune et son ventre bedonnant. Et en plus, il ne tenait pas l'alcool… A la droite du roi se trouvait la reine Layla qui était l'opposé de son mari. Elle gardait contenance en toutes circonstances et rappelait son époux à l'ordre d'un geste, d'un regard lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Gajeel avait eu du mal à détourner son regard de cette femme. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

La vingtaine de privilégiés qui dînaient à la table royale riaient, buvaient, parlaient à outrance, résumant la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la salle à manger. La nourriture était absolument parfaite et en abondance l'alcool coulait à flot et provenait du meilleur cru du pays la nouvelle reine n'avait pas touché son assiette, ni croisé son regard.

Lorsqu'il ne regardait pas Layla Heartfilia, toute son attention était posée sur sa femme. Elle avait laissé sa coiffe aux mains de suivantes, et son visage était visible de tous. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ne souriait pas pour autant…

Elle était jeune. Bien plus jeune que ce qu'on lui avait annoncé. Elle était jolie, certes, avec ses boucles bleues qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais elle avait un air tellement malheureux… Elle jouait avec son morceau de viande de la pointe de sa fourchette. Elle ne remarquait pas les regards insistants que lui lançait le roi d'acier.

Finalement, une suivante des McGarden vint la chercher pour la préparer pour leur première nuit, et le hoquet qu'elle dissimula à l'annonce lui fit perdre toute couleur. Etait-il aussi horrible, repoussant pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon ? Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi attirant que certains membres de sa cours, ou qu'il avait du mal à parler avec un autre membre de la race humaine, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa propre femme puisse être répugnée à ce point.

Il finit son verre, en demanda un autre qu'il but tout aussi vite, s'excusa auprès de Jude, baisa la main de Layla et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Devant les portes, trois gardes et deux femmes de chambre attendaient patiemment son arrivée. Il inspecta rapidement les uniformes des ses soldats, donna une bourrade dans le dos de l'un deux et se tourna vers une des femmes.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse verbale, mais quand elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures, il comprit.

\- Super…

Elle était sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage dans les genoux, et cette fois-ci, on pouvait l'entendre pleurer.

Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière le roi et les femmes de chambre, et Gajeel se positionna devant son miroir. Il y a quelques heures, il était encore chef de guerre tout puissant, et à présent il était un homme marié, craint par sa femme…

Avant que les femmes de chambre puissent s'attaquer à son armure, il défit le lien de cuir qui maintenait son épée. Tous les gens travaillant au palais savaient que seul le roi pouvait toucher cette épée sous peine de… Personne n'avait jamais tenté de connaitre la punition réservé au profanateur.

Une fois que l'arme fut rangée, les deux femmes s'affairèrent à le déshabiller. La cape avait été perdue depuis le début du banquet. Le plus dur restait à faire. Les sangles du plastron étaient trop serrés et dans des endroits inaccessibles pour qu'il puisse le faire lui-même. L'une des femmes soutint la pièce de métal lorsqu'elle tomba de son corps et la plaça tant bien que mal sur le mannequin prévu à cet effet. La seconde faisait passer la cote de maille pardessus sa tête, trop lourde pour y parvenir sans aide.

Quand il se retrouva en tunique, pantalon et bottes, les femmes sortirent, le laissant se préparer pour la nuit, seul. Il ôta ses souliers qu'il lança sous un fauteuil et fit passer sa tunique au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne sentait pas trop mauvais, il pourrait la remettre.

Remarquant que les sanglots avaient cessé, il leva la tête vers elle. Elle l'observait, toujours dans la même position et quand il croisa son regard, elle émit un petit cri et cacha de nouveau son visage dans ses genoux.

Dans le miroir, pour la première fois, il vit ses cicatrices différemment. Elles n'étaient pas des trophées ou des preuves de ses victoires, mais des témoins de son agressivité et de ce qu'il représentait : la violence, le sang, la guerre. Pas ce qu'une dame comme elle pouvait rechercher chez son époux.

Il enleva son pantalon, enfila une chemise de nuit et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Il pouvait voir le regard terrifié de la jeune mariée alors qu'il avança vers le lit.

Il plaça l'arme au centre du lit conjugal, se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

oO0Oo

\- Sire ! Sire !

Le tambourinement sur la porte le réveilla en sursaut et il manqua de tomber de son lit. Il grommela, tenta de se donner une apparence convenable et ouvrit la porte. Un soldat se tenait entre ses gardes et semblait avoir cavalé toute la nuit.

\- Sire, les troupes de Dreyar ont reculé. Les frontières est se dégagent.

Super. Au moins cette idiotie de mariage avait eu l'effet escompté…

\- Parfait. Dis aux troupes de rester sur leur position pendant encore deux jours, au cas où. Va aux cuisines prendre un repas. Je te donne deux heures pour faire ce que tu veux. Tu prendras un cheval neuf dans les écuries.

Le messager sourit aux ordres de son roi et se redressa, fièrement.

\- Merci, Sire. Et félicitation pour votre mariage.

Sous le regard noir du suzerain, les personnes présentes ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer. Gajeel referma la porte le plus violemment qu'il put.

La lumière du soleil entrait faiblement dans la pièce. Il était encore tôt, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il se changea, passant une tenue d'entrainement et voulu récupérer son épée. Mais la scène qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Son épouse, Lévy, dormait encore profondément, les cheveux bleus cachant complètement son visage. Ses bras fin dépassaient de sa chemise et le tissu accentuait ses jolies courbes. Mais ce qui attira son attention était les deux mains blanches refermées sur la garde de l'épée. Elle ressemblait à un ange guerrier.

Inconsciemment, il ôta une à une les mèches de son visage jusqu'à pouvoir la regarder dans son entier. Ses traits étaient paisibles malgré les larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues. Elle respirait profondément, preuve d'un sommeil serein. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et elle remua à son contact. Il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se bruler et rougit.

Laissant son épée aux mains de son épouse, il sortit presque en courant de sa chambre.

Le château était encore froid et silencieux il aimait marcher dans les couloirs à ces moments. Il avait tout le temps qui lui fallait pour réfléchir aux attaques des bandits, aux invasions voisines, aux problèmes paysans, à l'entrainement de ses soldats ou à l'adoubement d'un nouveau chevalier. A tout ca, il devait maintenant ajouter les problèmes conjugaux…

Il entra dans la salle d'armes vide avec bonheur. Il adorait cette odeur de métal et de chaud. Il se sentait véritablement bien au milieu de tout cet acier, de ces armes, de cette violence. Après tout, il était un soldat avant d'être un roi.

oO0Oo

La journée fut éprouvante. Une bonne partie des invités était toujours au château et il fallait aller les saluer un par un en fonction de leur rang. Heureusement les Heartfilia partaient le matin même, les Redfox étaient à présent les seuls personnes royales dans le château.

Il avait supervisé l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, et il fallait trouver un moyen de couper l'armée en deux afin d'envoyer des soldats auprès de l'armée des Heartfilia. Lily n'avait pas été d'une grande aide, et les membres du conseil savaient à peine comment tenir un couteau à viande, alors Gajeel refusait à ce qu'ils prennent ce genre de décisions martiales.

La séance de doléances avait paru prendre des heures. Deux agriculteurs se battaient pour des terres, un petit village du sud étaient venu annoncer la présence de pilleurs, un petit aristocrate voulait couper les mains de tous ses serviteurs car un collier avait disparu et un jeune paysan avait perdu un œuf… Il essayait. Vraiment, il essayait de s'intéresser à son peuple et d'être un roi bienveillant, mais quand on venait le voir pour lui parler de ces problèmes futiles, il avait juste envie de mettre tout le monde à la porte !

Quand il passa celles de sa chambre bien après le coucher du soleil, il était éreinté. Il remarqua tout de suite que Lévy n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se soit même changée. Mais il était trop fatigué pour quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, habillé et botté, dos à sa femme.

\- Dans quatre jours nous partons pour un voyage de présentation. Le peuple doit rencontrer sa reine. Soyez sure d'être présentable.

Est-ce qu'elle avait compris, ou ne serait-ce qu'entendu, il ne pouvait en être certain. Elle ne répondit pas et il s'endormit presque aussitôt ces mots prononcés.

oO0Oo

Il était entrain de s'armer lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant du lit. La femme de chambre bouclait la dernière sangle sous son aisselle quand il vit Lévy se lever. Elle non plus n'était pas du matin, ses cheveux dans une pagaille monstre. Il réprimât un ricanement. La servante ajustait la cote de maille sur ses bras lorsque Lévy se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Son regard se fit curieux et elle s'approcha en silence. Elle observa la scène sans un mot, suivant des yeux tous les mouvements de la servante.

\- Et voila, Sire. Parfait ! Ils seront terrorisés rien qu'en vous voyant.

\- Vous partez ?

La femme de chambre fit un bond sur le coté, ne remarquant la présence de la jeune reine que lorsqu'elle prit la parole, et se confondit en excuse tout en s'inclinant respectueusement. Gajeel la congédia d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers Lévy. Si elle l'avait trouvé intimidant le jour de son mariage, cette armure là la ferait certainement fuir en courant. Il s'agissait d'une armure plus épaisse et plus imposante. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient entourés de métal et le col de fer remontait haut contre sa bouche.

Si elle avait peur, elle ne le montrait pas. Au contraire, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait une réponse de sa part.

\- Des ennuis dans le sud. Je pars pour quelques jours. Je serais de retour à temps pour le voyage en votre honneur.

Elle hoche la tête, puis baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus. Il la vit se mâchouiller la lèvre et tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens.

\- Uhm… je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement ces derniers jours. Je ne me suis pas conduite comme j'aurais dut le faire et j'en suis navrée. Les évènements… m'ont pris de cours…

\- Je comprends. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Tout ca pour dire, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de mon comportement.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le pris de court et il sentit ses joues chauffer face à ce visage soudainement lumineux. Heureusement que le métal de son col cachait ses rougeurs.

\- Je vais assigner des gardes à votre sécurité. Utilisez mon absence pour faire connaissance des lieux. C'est chez vous à présent après tout.

Il récupéra son épée sur son lit et l'installa à sa ceinture.

\- Jet ! Droy !

Les deux gardes entrèrent dans la chambre, s'inclinèrent devant la reine et attendirent que le roi leur donne ses ordres.

\- Je vous confie ma Dame. Montrez lui le château et les jardins. Aidez-la à se familiariser avec les lieux. Mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous arrache la colonne vertébrale.

Les deux gardes blanchirent immédiatement et claquèrent des talons pour signifier qu'ils acceptaient la mission, et Gajeel sorti de la pièce sans un regard pour sa femme.

Panther Lily et une petite troupe de soldats l'attendaient dans la cours. L'expédition ne devait être ni très dangereuse ni très longue, mais Gajeel tenait à accompagner ses hommes s'il n'avait rien de plus pressant à faire. Et ces attaques tombaient à merveille pour s'éloigner de sa femme et de la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

Mais ce sourire…

Du haut de son cheval, par un étrange réflexe, il leva les yeux vers sa chambre et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était là, sur le balcon, et observait la scène qui se déroulait à ses pieds. Elle fit un geste de la main lorsqu'elle le vit se tourner vers elle et Gajeel lança son cheval au galop.

oO0Oo

Comme prévu la mission avait été accomplie sans difficulté et il rentrait juste à temps pour le départ le lendemain. Et encore heureux, parce qu'il avait été particulièrement distrait… Il se demandait comment Lévy avait passé ces derniers jours, mais la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait réellement était un bain. Trois jours de chevauché, de combat et de nuit à la belle étoile avait eu raison de lui.

Heureusement ses serviteurs avaient appris à anticiper ses moindres désirs et une baignoire pleine l'attendait dans la salle d'eau. Sa femme de chambre l'attendait pour l'aider à se dévêtir et elle avait seulement ôté ses protèges bras quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les yeux écarquillés, il cessa de respirer lorsque Lévy passa le seul de la porte.

\- Sue, tu peux aller te reposer. Je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ma reine, je vais…

\- S'il te plait, Sue.

La femme de chambre s'inclina et disparut. Gajeel savait qu'elle se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte, prête à intervenir si le moindre problème survenait.

L'attention du roi se posa sur la jeune femme : elle portait une robe orange simple qui dégageait ses épaules et tombait sur le sol. Une ceinture rouge décorait ses hanches et une jolie couleur rose pimentait ses joues. Elle semblait en bien meilleure forme que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé. C'est assez lourd.

\- Je sais bien, mais j'ai envie. J'ai bien observé et Sue m'a montré comment faire.

Et comme si elle avait fait ca toute sa vie, elle défit toutes les lanières qui permettait au plastron de tenir sur son corps et posa les pièces de métal une à une sur le sol. Tout en s'activant, elle racontait ses derniers jours et son adaptation.

\- J'ai découvert la bibliothèque, et je dois dire que votre collection n'est pas très hétéroclite. Uniquement des livres sur la guerre, les tactiques martiales et autres sujets de ce genre. Il va falloir se diversifier un petit peu. Mais je m'occuperai de ca. J'ai visité les jardins, et je dois avouer que je m'attendais pas à trouver quelque chose d'aussi charmant, de coloré et fleuri. C'était très agréable. Jet et Droy sont d'excellente compagnie. Très maladroits, mais amusants. Nous sommes allés nous promener dans la campagne autour du château. J'ai rencontré des gens vraiment intéressants. Vous saviez qu'un jeune paysan avait perdu un œuf ? Nous avons passé toute l'après midi à le chercher, mais nous l'avons retrouvé.

Quand elle dut s'occuper de la cote de maille, un problème de taille fit son apparition. Gajeel dut se pencher considérablement pour permettre à ses petits bras de passer au-dessus de ses épaules. Lorsque le vêtement de métal vint, elle manqua de tomber à la renverse sous le poids. Il eut un petit rictus en la voyant se rattraper tout en empêchant la cote de maille de tomber sur le sol.

\- Comment était votre voyage ?

Voyage ? Son rictus s'agrandit.

\- Bien. Les autochtones n'étaient pas très chaleureux mais on a sut y faire face.

\- … Uhm… Vous… vous n'êtes pas…, vous savez…, blessé ?

Ses yeux remontaient le long de ses bras nus et de ses jambes et torse toujours couverts de tissu. Elle cherchait des blessures, des taches de sang. Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos pour cacher son embarras et se dégagea de sa tunique, exposant son dos. Un énorme hématome s'étalait sur son flan gauche. Il n'avait rien de cassé, c'était juste impressionnant.

\- Rien de très grave…

Par-dessus son épaule, il la vit tendre la main vers lui, puis se raidir, s'excuser et partir presque en courant.

Et voila qu'il la faisait encore fuir…

oO0Oo

Le bain chaud l'avait achevé et lorsqu'il s'endormit, ni le soleil ni Lévy n'était couché.

Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve et se réveilla parfaitement reposé. Il était prêt à combattre un dragon, une armée ou même partir à la recherche d'un trésor oublié. Mais tout ce qui l'attendait était un long voyage à travers le royaume… dans un carrosse… avec une couronne sur la tête… La galère !

Il tourna le visage vers la personne qui partageait sa couche et ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre devant une Lévy encore endormie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne tenait plus d'arme entre ses doigts mais bel et bien une mèche de ses cheveux, à lui. Il rougit sans savoir pourquoi et se laissa tomber dans les oreillers en soupirant. Depuis quelques jours, il passait son temps à rougir. Ce n'était pas très royal de sa part…

Il se dégagea gentiment de sa poigne, s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle d'entrainement. Il n'aurait pas du dormir autant il ne serait pas assez fatigué pour somnoler sur le trajet, et il allait perdre tout respect que Lévy pouvait encore avoir pour lui. Et il se surprit à penser qu'il voulait que Lévy pense à lui tendrement.

oO0Oo

L'escorte était prête. Lily avait sélectionné ses meilleurs éléments pour les accompagner et chaque homme et femme resplendissaient dans des armures polies et scintillantes. Les chevaux avaient été brossés et harnachés du cuir le plus fin. Le carrosse rutilait, le bois était vernis et les couleurs restaurées. Gajeel avait passé une tenue de voyage légère et attendait l'arrivée de Lévy.

Quand elle apparut en haut des grands escaliers, l'attention de tous se posa sur elle. Ses cheveux volaient librement autour de son visage elle souriait joliment à Jet et Droy tout en bavardant. Contrairement à la veille, sa robe crème couvrait sa poitrine et ses épaules et épousait avec délice les courbes de son corps. Elle accepta la main de Droy pour descendre les escaliers, et le remercia chaleureusement. Les regards dévièrent pour se poser sur le roi, et il savait ce que tous se disaient, parce qu'il pensait la même chose : comment une femme pareille pouvait-être liée à cette grosse brute ?

\- Bonjour.

Elle s'adressa à lui avec un magnifique sourire, mais il se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier à Jet et Droy qui était en train de baver devant sa femme, leur reine.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-il en se décalant pour lui permettre d'atteindre le carrosse.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui offrit et grimpa dans le véhicule alors que Gajeel manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le dos de la robe. Il n'y en avait pas ! Son dos, ses omoplates et les quelques grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau étaient découverts et coupèrent la respiration du brun.

Il retrouva ses esprits quand il entendit Lily ricaner de façon peu discrète. Il lui envoya une pierre pour le faire taire avant de monter à la suite de sa femme.

Le carrosse s'ébranla et Gajeel avait envie de mourir.

oO0Oo

La première après-midi de voyage s'était déroulée dans un grand silence. Gajeel tentait de ne pas rendre son petit-déjeuner sur la magnifique robe, tandis que Lévy, assise face à lui, était plongée dans les livres qu'elle avait pris dans sa bibliothèque. Elle regardait de temps à autre à travers la fenêtre, sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours de la demeure qui allait les accueillir pour la nuit, il sorti sa couronne de son coffret et la posa sur sa tête. C'était une vieille couronne tout en métal. Un simple cercle de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, gravé d'arabesques, qui tombait sur le milieu de son front. En voyant la tête nue de Lévy, il regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à en faire faire une pour elle…

Leur hôte de la nuit, José, était un vieux général qui avait gagné gallons, fortune et respect sur les champs de bataille. Gajeel s'entendait relativement bien avec lui il pouvait parler de politique en toute impunité. Et en ce moment, il avait besoin de conseils.

Le vieil homme s'inclina respectueusement devant sa nouvelle reine, lui offrit une dague ouvragée sertie d'ambre, mais l'homme était froid et jugeait la jeune femme. En tant que soldat, il aimait les femmes grandes, fortes, et charismatiques. Gajeel savait que lui et les principaux membres de sa cours auraient voulu une reine dans ce genre, à l'image de feu la reine mère. Il les conduisit vers la salle à manger. Mais sur le chemin, sa canne ripa sur le tapis et il serait dangereusement tombé si Lévy n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'attraper son bras.

Faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle glissa la main du vieil homme sur son bras et continua à avancer, posant toutes sortes de question sur la décoration. L'homme ne fit aucun commentaire, mais apprécia l'aide discrète que la bleue lui procurait.

Comme à son habitude, le diner servis par José était simple et sobre. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la petite salle, Gajeel dominant la table, Lévy à sa droite et le général à sa gauche.

\- Je dois envoyer 200 soldats avant la fin du mois je ne me suis pas encore penché sur le problème.

\- Quel problème ? Vous êtes Gajeel Redfox, aucun soldat n'irait jamais à l'encontre de vos ordres. Prenez les premiers soldats que vous voyiez et dites leur de faire leur bagage.

Depuis le début du repas, ils parlaient des problèmes du pays, de politique étrangère, de la situation encore tendue avec Ivan Dreyar. Lévy n'avait pas encore émis un son.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée.

Jusqu'à présent du moins…

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés, attendant plus d'explications.

\- Peu importe votre réputation, si vous forcez des hommes et des femmes à quitter leur pays, leur famille, vous perdrez leur respect et leur amour en un claquement de doigts. Pendant que vous étiez absent, j'ai pu discuter avec les soldats autour de moi, et beaucoup rêvent de voyager. Si vous annoncez publiquement et dans toutes les villes que vous chercher 200 volontaires, vous aurez le compte en moins d'une semaine.

Le général explosa d'un vieux rire qui se transforma en hoquet, manquant de l'étouffer. Gajeel la regardait avec intérêt. Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'éclat de rire grossier et fini son dernier morceau de pintade. L'homme reprit son souffle.

\- On n'aura jamais vu un roi demander l'avis de ses soldats !

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bien la méthode que Mavis a utilisé pour rassembler tous les royaumes sous son autorité. Elle a envoyé des soldats volontaires former des familles et des alliances dans tous les pays limitrophes. De cette façon, elle s'est assurée le respect de ces nouvelles familles et leur descendants. Si bien que tous les rois et reines se sont naturellement retrouvés incapables de s'opposer à l'autorité de Mavis. Rappelez-moi, cela m'échappe soudainement, combien de temps l'empire de Mavis a-t-il duré ?

Gajeel tentait de ne pas rire et devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour y parvenir. José avait considérablement blanchi. Tous les deux savaient pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle voulait juste prouver son argument.

\- Un millénaire, répondit-il à contre cœur.

\- C'est ca, en effet. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que nous devons faire. Je ne fais que rappeler que prendre en compte l'avis de tous est toujours une bonne chose.

Leur hôte rougit lorsque la reine lui offrit un sourire tout à fait charmant. Gajeel ne le vit pas, perdu dans ses pensés.

« Nous. »

oO0Oo

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas outrepassé mes limites. Je ne voulais pas être insultante.

\- Pas du tout.

Ils étaient dans la chambre des maitres, plus petite que celle du château certes, mais avec tout le confort nécessaire. Le feu dans la cheminé crépitait et faisait danser mille et une couleurs sur la peau laiteuse de Lévy.

\- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un repas de ce genre. Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir mon mot à dire.

Le roi renifla pour cacher son ricanement.

\- Vous êtes reine. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous le dites. C'est tout.

Gajeel était allongé sur le lit et lisait un rapport qu'il venait de recevoir à la lumière d'une bougie. Lévy apparut dans sa chemise de nuit elle paraissait encore plus jeune dans cette tenue.

\- Est-ce qu'on va dormir ?

\- Bien sur, quoi d'autre ? Demain, on doit partir à l'aube. L'endroit que je veux vous montrer est à quelques heures de route.

\- D'accord…

Et elle se coucha sans un autre mot.

oO0Oo

Les jours suivants se construisirent sur le même modèle. La matinée, le roi et la reine parcouraient la région qu'ils visitaient en compagnie de leur hôte et d'une escorte et Gajeel montrait à Lévy les endroits qu'il préférait dans son pays. L'après-midi, ils voyageaient silencieusement, Gajeel souffrant, Lévy lisant, et le soir la reine charmait leurs hôtes par ses connaissances, sa gentillesse et sa curiosité. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de plus en plus longuement.

Et plus, elle parlait, plus il la découvrait, plus Gajeel regrettait ce mariage. Elle ne méritait pas d'être utilisé à des fins politiques, ou d'épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle méritait d'être une reine, ca c'était certain. Personne ne le méritait plus qu'elle, et plus elle se montrait digne de ce rôle, plus Gajeel sentait son cœur fondre pour cette femme. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses grands yeux marron sur elle, le souvenir du jour de leur mariage et de ses larmes remontait à la surface. Et il détournait le regard.

oO0Oo

Ils avaient presque fini leur tournée et le trajet qu'ils entamaient passait par les montagnes. Gajeel ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Tous ces cahots, ces balancements… C'est comme ca qu'il allait mourir. Pas sur le champ de bataille, mais dans une carriole… Il avait tenté de fermer les yeux pour faire passer le mal mais ca ne marchait pas vraiment.

Il entendit Lévy bouger, fermer son livre, puis il sentit une présence à ses cotés, une main sur son front.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il sentit son souffle sur son visage. Elle était proche. Très proche. Trop proche…

Il émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Il avait vraiment essayé de formuler des mots, mais ils seraient sortis sous forme de gargouillements. Il avait encore un peu d'honneur, il tenait à le préserver.

Lévy posa sa main sur sa joue et guida son visage jusqu'à son épaule.

\- Essayez de dormir. La route est encore longue.

Tout le corps de Gajeel était tendu et s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse d'une seconde à l'autre, mais bercé par sa respiration calme et sa douce odeur, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil tant attendu.

oO0Oo

Il était très inconfortable. Son dos lui faisait mal, ses jambes avaient besoin d'être activées, son épaule était complètement engourdie… mais il refusait de bouger. Cette chaleur sur son cou…

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'était certes endormi sur l'épaule de son épouse, mais à présent sa tête reposait sur ses genoux et c'était sa main sur son cou qui était la source de cette chaleur si confortable. Il bougea légèrement la tête pour la regarder.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête posée sur la paroi en bois. Il pensait qu'elle dormait également jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge sa main le long de sa gorge, de sa joue, et sur son crâne. Ses ongles sur sa peau lui prodiguaient d'agréables frissons et s'il avait été un félin, il se mettrait certainement à ronronner dans la seconde.

Il referma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta soudainement. Gajeel se redressa soudainement, regardant autour de lui, perdu. Lévy cacha un rire dans sa manche. Lily apparut à la fenêtre.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, Majestés.

La dernière étape. Demain soir, ils seraient de retour chez eux… Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ca.

oO0Oo

La soirée se déroula de la même façon que les précédentes, à la différence que Gajeel ne prenait pas part aux conversations. Il n'avait d'yeux et d'attention que pour la jeune femme à sa droite. Lévy parlait d'art avec la même aisance qu'elle parlait de politique. Son esprit vif et son sourire radieux avaient conquis toute l'aristocratie, et Gajeel ne faisait pas exception.

oO0Oo

Sa blessure était quasiment guérie, mais il devait continuer à étaler un onguent préparé par sa doctoresse. Dos au miroir, il obéissait tant bien que mal aux ordres donnés par le médecin. Mais cette fois, le corps endoloris par le trajet, il avait du mal à atteindre l'intégralité de la peau tuméfiée.

\- Je vais le faire.

Lévy était apparu sans bruit et venait de lui prendre le pot des mains. Gajeel allait rétorquer quand la main fraiche de sa femme se posa sur son flan. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ses doigts couraient sur sa peau avec douceur et il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il ressentirait si ces mêmes doigts touchaient le reste de son corps…

\- C'est bon, merci…

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule et alla se mettre au lit, encore torse nu et en pantalon. Ne pouvant supporter son regard brun interrogateur, il enfonça son visage dans les oreillers.

… Merde…

Il était irrémédiablement amoureux de sa femme.

oO0Oo

Il se réveilla à l'aube. Le soleil perçait à peine la brume matinale. Mais elle, elle était aussi lumineuse qu'une étoile lors d'une nuit sans lune. Son visage paisible n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et il sourit en voyant dans quelle position elle dormait. Elle serrait encore quelque chose entre ses doigts : sa main à lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses doigts. Il voulu se dégager mais la poigne de Lévy se raffermit et elle rapprocha la main jusqu'à la glisser sous sa joue.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Gajeel se laissa tomber de nouveau sur l'oreiller et observa sa femme. Il se surprenait à la détailler de plus en plus souvent. Son petit nez, ses sourcils fins, ses joues rondes, sa bouche… Une bouche qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.

Sur cette vision, cette pensée, il se rendormit, cette fois-ci de jolis rêves pleins la tête.

oO0Oo

La seconde fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa main était libre, mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il posa le regard sur la jeune femme. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient en belles boucles sur les draps. Ses joues, ses lèvres étaient plus roses que d'habitude. Même sa chemise de nuit était différente, plus légère, plus ouverte. Elle dormait un bras plié au-dessus de sa tête, donnant à sa poitrine un volume inhabituel très engageant. Bougeant dans son sommeil, elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur son torse toujours dénudé.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner le plus vite possible, mais il se battit contre son instinct de peur de perturber son sommeil. Il ferma même les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de cette main. Exactement comme il l'avait fait dans la calèche la veille.

\- Majestés ! Vos repas sont servis.

La voix grave provenant de l'autre coté de la porte le fit sursauter si fort qu'il en tomba de son lit. Lévy se redressa également, à peine surprise, comme si elle était réveillée depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Gajeel massa son royal derrière tout en grommelant et se dirigea vers la malle de vêtements qu'il avait amené. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, mais la tunique qu'il avait mis la veille ferait bien l'affaire.

\- Gajeel ?

A chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom, mille aiguilles transperçaient sa colonne vertébrale.

\- J'ai une requête… Depuis plus d'une semaine, nous sommes constamment entourés. Serait-il possible, juste pour ce matin, que nous nous baladions uniquement tous les deux ?

Super… Maintenant il allait devoir trouver des vêtements propres…

oO0Oo

Du haut de son cheval, Lévy appréciait le vent sur son visage, sous le regard attentif de Gajeel.

Panther Lily avait été dur à convaincre mais il avait fini par accepter de les laisser gambader tous les deux. Il avait même jeté un regard moqueur au roi. Mais ce dernier n'était pas stupide et il savait bien qu'un petit groupe de soldats triés sur le volet les suivait de loin.

Si son visage gardait son calme habituel, à l'intérieur il était bouleversé d'émotions contradictoires. Son cœur dansait de voir Lévy si souriante, d'entendre son rire et de voir ses yeux pétiller. Ses tripes se tordaient de perdre tout cela dans un accident, une attaque, qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se promenaient dans la campagne, traversant des villages, grimpant des collines, se perdant dans les hautes herbes. Et plus le temps passait, plus Gajeel se détendait. Elle avait eu une idée grandiose. Certes, ils n'étaient pas réellement seuls, mais de ne pas les avoir constamment sous les yeux, il les oubliait presque.

Ils approchèrent un petit village qu'il connaissait. Lors d'une expédition de reconnaissance, il s'y était arrêté et y avait gouté la meilleure bière. Et il voulait que Lévy en profite également. Mais dans le village, les gens semblaient pris de panique et courraient dans tous les sens. L'un d'entre eux les vit et se précipita sur la jambe de Gajeel.

\- Seigneur. Je vous en supplie, aidez-nous. Un éboulement… trois enfants sont coincés…

\- Montrez-nous !

Lévy sauta de son cheval avant que Gajeel n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, et l'homme la guida à travers la foule. Le roi dut mettre pied à terre également pour pouvoir les suivre et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le flan de la montagne. Une vingtaine d'individus s'affairait autour de rochers, ne sachant pas réellement comment dégager l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Lévy.

\- C'est une ancienne mine… On avait bien dit aux enfants que c'était trop dangereux de jouer dedans, mais vous savez comment sont les enfants… On a pourtant demandé au roi de faire quelque chose. Il y a tellement de mines de ce genre dans le pays. Mais il n'a rien fait. J'imagine que ce n'est pas aussi valorisant que de faire la guerre.

Gajeel eut l'amabilité de rougir sous le regard désapprobateur de Lévy. Il avait entendu parler de ces vieilles mines, mais ne pensait pas que c'était un problème urgent. Alors que Lévy allait dire quelque chose, un hurlement provenant de l'intérieur de la montagne retenti et une femme tomba à genoux, le visage noyé de larmes.

\- Ils vont finir écrasé… Plus on enlève des rochers, plus la montagne tremble…

Le couple observa la situation. Gajeel aperçût un conduit qui semblait entrer dans la montagne, mais l'entrée était trop étroite pour lui. Il fallait trouver un moyen de consolider les parois… mais il serait peut être trop tard pour les gosses.

\- J'y vais !

\- Quoi ?

Et, éberlué, il vit Lévy gravir la montagne pour se glisser dans le conduit qu'il venait de remarquer. Avant qu'il puisse lui ordonner de revenir, elle s'était glissée, tête la première, en direction des hurlements de terreur.

\- Tout le monde s'écarte ! Plus personne ne touche à quoi que ce soit !

Il hurla ses ordres, et les villageois prirent peur sous la voix rocailleuse de ce noble qui était apparu de nulle part. Il s'approcha de l'éboulement et analysa l'enchevêtrement des pierres. Il devait trouver une solution pour dégager le chemin le plus rapidement possible et sortir Lévy de ce piège.

Derrière lui, il entendit des gens crier d'indignation et des hennissements chevalins. Ses soldats arrivaient, trop tard. Du haut de son cheval, Lily observa la situation.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Une mine désaffectée. Des enfants coincés. Des pierres instables… Lévy est à l'intérieur…

Le capitaine des gardes mis pied à terre et se positionna près de son roi. Ce dernier posa une main sur un rocher mais la retira comme s'il s'était brulé. Et s'il se trompait ? Si la décision qu'il prenait entrainait la mort de Lévy ? S'il restait sans rien faire et qu'elle étouffait ?

Alors qu'il jaugeait le pour et le contre, des pierres roulèrent hors du conduit qu'avait emprunté Lévy et une petite tête apparue. Un homme hurla un prénom et l'enfant sauta dans les bras de son père. Deux autres enfants sortirent avant que les cheveux bleus de Lévy n'apparaissent, avec son plus grand soulagement.

Adressant un sourire à la foule, elle descendit prudemment. Sa robe était sale et déchirée. Ses mollets étaient visibles et écorchés. Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe et les yeux de Gajeel suivaient ses gouttes rouges. Quand elle fut à sa portée, il l'a pris par les aisselles et la força à s'assoir sur le sol. Sans aucune gène, il remonta le reste de la jupe sur ses cuisses et observa les blessures.

\- Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu saignes ?

De sa manche, il essuya les trainées rouges, cherchant l'origine. Il manipulait ses jambes, ses chevilles avec beaucoup de précaution, aveugle à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

\- C'est bon. C'est juste une écorchure.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ca pourrait être dangereux.

\- C'est bon, j'ai dit !

Le ton sec de sa voix le fit lever les yeux vers elle et il tomba sur le visage cramoisi de sa femme. Il regarda autour de lui, et si les paysans fêtaient le retour de leurs enfants, les soldats les encerclaient et observaient la scène. Un rictus sur les lèvres.

Lévy bondi sur ses pieds, cachant ses jambes à tout venant. Elle s'éloigna, prétextant de prendre des nouvelles des enfants. Sur un signe de tête de leur roi, la moitié de l'escorte s'accrocha aux pieds de la petite reine.

Gajeel la regarda partir et se laissa tomber dans la terre.

\- Sacré bout de femme, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à la remarque de Lily.

Elle n'avait pas hésité et avait plongé au cœur du danger, sans aucune connaissance du terrain ou autre. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de ses blessures. Non, elle s'inquiétait du bien-être des autres. Le fait qu'elle soit reine n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était elle, Lévy McGarden, qui était comme ca.

\- Allez, debout.

Il attrapa la main de Lily et parti à la suite de sa femme. Il la retrouva entouré des villageois qui la remerciaient chaudement. Il préféra observer la scène de loin c'était Lévy l'héroïne d'aujourd'hui.

Un vieillard s'approcha et tout le monde s'écarta avec respect. Il devait être le chef du village. Il s'inclina devant la jeune femme et prit la parole.

\- Ma dame, au nom de tous, je vous remercie chaleureusement. Sans votre courage, nous ne serons pas là à serrer dans nos bras ces petits chenapans désobéissants. Et je me vois désolé d'abuser de votre générosité, j'ai une requête.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Une grande dame telle que vous aura beaucoup plus d'influence auprès du roi. Pourriez-vous lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et lui faire comprendre que ces mines sont dangereuses ? Si nous pouvions nous en occuper nous même, nous le ferions. Malheureusement…

\- Je comprends. Je lui parlerai dès que je le verrais.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Gajeel ! Tu prends des notes ?

Avec terreur, tous les villageois se tournèrent vers l'homme en retrait. Comment n'avaient-ils pas reconnu cette chevelure noire, ces yeux rouges, ce visage de marbre, ces armoiries d'argent ? Leur roi, connu pour son impétuosité et sa violence, les avait écoutés se plaindre de lui. La jeune noble qui les avait aidés se dirigea vers lui et se planta devant, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Alors ? Pour faire la guerre, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais dès qu'il faut régler les problèmes du royaume, il n'y a plus personne ! Quand il y a des gens à tuer, le problème se règle en une semaine, mais dès qu'il faut aider les gens concrètement, cela semble prendre des années.

\- Hey ! Quand je pars en campagne, c'est pas pour moi. Si je ne vais pas massacrer les envahisseurs, à qui-est-ce qu'ils vont s'en prendre ? Moi, je suis à l'abri dans mon château, si je pouvais je passerais les journées au lit !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il aimait beaucoup faire la guerre et il détesterait ne rien faire de ses journées, mais il devait se faire comprendre.

\- Et bien quand on sera rentré, tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser tes armes et t'occuper du reste. Si tu voulais faire la guerre tous les jours, tu aurais dut être soldat. Pas roi !

Il soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Ses arguments étaient idiots, il n'avait jamais demandé à être roi. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître au sein de la famille royale. Puis une autre pensé apparut, une pensée qui lui fit détourner les yeux. Il aimait quand elle devenait autoritaire et lui donnait des ordres.

Toute l'assemblée chuchotait à présent. Ils avaient enfin compris que la nouvelle reine se tenait devant eux. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs sur elle, sur ses manières et sa façon d'être. Et apparemment, les rumeurs étaient vraies : elle avait dompté le terrible dragon de d'acier.

Lily ricanait derrière ses mains, et Gajeel comprit qu'il était temps de partir. Il remonta sur son cheval sans un mot et avança sur le chemin du retour. Lévy fit de même, mais avant de partir offrit un dernier sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vais pas le lâcher.

\- Ma reine !

Le chef du village s'inclina profondément, les larmes aux yeux. Le reste de la population suivit son exemple. Avec une reine de sa trempe, le pays avait un avenir radieux face à lui.

oO0Oo

Sur le chemin du retour, Lévy ne lisait plus les livres qu'elle avait trouvés à droite, à gauche. Elle étudiait les vieilles cartes, les plans des mines et leur location. Elle avait tenté de faire participer Gajeel, mais elle s'était vite aperçue que l'homme était totalement inutile dans un véhicule en mouvement. Il se contentait de la couver du regard, tellement fier d'être lié à elle. Peut-être que s'il lui disait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, leur relation prendrait un meilleur tournant.

oO0Oo

Et comme l'avait promis Lévy, Gajeel délaissa les affaires martiales, déléguant les plus urgentes à Panther Lily. Il s'intéressa aux récoltes, aux réserves, aux infrastructures, aux côtes maritimes, aux impôts, à l'éducation… Et même si ca ne l'intéressait pas autant, il adorait voir le sourire satisfait de la reine quand il lui parlait de sa journée et de ce qu'il avait achevé.

Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais il avait fait passer le mot : il recherchait 200 volontaires pour s'installer sur le territoire des Heartfilia. Et comme prédit, en moins de deux semaines, il avait reçu plus de 250 réponses positives.

Mais aujourd'hui, il s'ennuyait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le trop plein d'énergie accumulée demandait à sortir, et s'il ne s'occupait pas de ce problème maintenant, il allait exploser.

Alors quand il entendit les soldats s'entrainer dans la cours, juste sous sa fenêtre, il ne résista pas longtemps, voir même du tout, et sorti presque en courant de son bureau. Arrivé près du groupe, il laissa tomber son manteau encombrant dans la poussière, attrapa une épée et se mêla aux joyeusetés.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il attaqua, para, riposta, évita, sous un soleil de plomb. Mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait toujours aimé s'entrainer avec ses soldats et ceux-là le lui rendaient bien. Ils ne retenaient pas leurs coups et respectaient leur roi un peu plus à chaque estocade.

Mais l'agitation retomba et toute l'attention se détourna des combats lorsque Lévy descendit les marches, toujours aussi gracieuse que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui elle portait une robe bleue nuit qui ne laissait apparaitre qu'une épaule. Le tissu semblait être parsemé d'étoile. Il tenta de transformer le soupir amoureux en soupir agacé, mais, au vue du rictus de Lily, le résultat ne devait pas être très probant. La reine se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Gajeel se trouvait déjà des excuses.

\- C'est juste une heure ou deux. Si je ne bouge pas, je vais devenir gros. Je retourne travailler bientôt, alors pas la peine de me faire des reproches.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Je comprends. Je suis juste venue vous apporter un encas.

Et effectivement, elle tenait une assiette avec une tartine épaisse recouverte de pâté de volaille.

\- Pas la peine. J'ai pas faim.

\- Je sais que vous n'avez pas pris de petit-déjeuner, vous devriez manger quand vous faites un effort physique.

\- Merci, mais j'ai pas faim.

\- Allons, vous risquez de vous évanouir sous ce soleil et le ventre vide.

\- J'ai pas faim !

\- MANGEZ !

Le sourire de la reine disparu instantanément et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Gajeel attrapa la tartine et il l'engloutit en trois grandes bouchées. Mais le visage de Lévy était toujours noir. Elle posa son regard sur la cape.

\- Je vous prierais de traiter les cadeaux que l'on vous fait avec un peu plus de respect.

Sous les regards amusés de ses soldats, il ramassa la cape, cadeau de mariage des McGarden, la secoua énergiquement et la plia pour la déposer sur le muret.

\- Contente ? demanda-t-il, la bouche encore pleine.

\- Ravie.

Son sourire lumineux revint. Comme frappé par une force invisible, Gajeel recula d'un pas. Elle tourna les talons et adressa un signe de main aux spectateurs.

\- Messieurs-dames, faites attention à vous également.

Et elle disparut vers les jardins, suivie de loin par Jet et Droy.

Alors qu'il fixait encore le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, le rugissement de Lily le ramena à la réalité. Le grand chat noir se roulait dans la poussière en riant.

oO0Oo

Il était épuisé. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas dormis dans sa chambre, finissant les formalités concernant le transfert de ses soldats. Et Lévy ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle avait redoublé de petites attentions qui ne faisaient qu'une chose, naître un espoir. Un espoir qu'elle soit heureuse, et qu'elle l'accepte un peu plus.

Il avait besoin d'un bain…

Poussant à peine la porte de la salle d'eau, il se sentit déjà un peu mieux. Rien que la perspective de barboter dans une grande bassine d'eau chaude délassait les muscles de son dos. Mais en voyant la scène, il manqua de s'étouffer.

Lévy était là. Dans la bassine en bois. Endormie. Nue.

Il aurait voulu détourner le regard il aurait voulu partir. Il n'en fit rien. Il aurait voulu sauter dans l'eau chaude avec elle il aurait voulu toucher sa peau blanche. Il n'en fit rien également. Cette vision enchanteresse l'hypnotisait et le figeait sur place.

La reine dut sentir une présence car elle bougea et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard posé sur lui le sorti de sa transe et il se retourna pour lui laisser son intimité.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je n'aurais pas du m'endormir moi-même.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Non, non, voyons. Je suis restée trop longtemps.

Il l'entendit se lever et sortir de l'eau. Il l'imagina ruisselante, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle était sa femme après tout. S'il le voulait, il pouvait la prendre, là, tout de suite. Il secoua la tête et se maudit peu importe ce que le reste du monde pensait, il n'était pas un barbare !

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide avec votre armure.

\- Non, celle-ci n'est… pas…

Il s'était retourné et ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, dans une robe de chambre pas très bien attachée et la peau encore humide. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de son visage pour rouler sur sa peau. Ses lèvres brillantes… sa main qui s'approchait de lui…

C'en était trop il devait partir ! Voulant reculer, il ne vit pas le tabouret derrière lui et trébucha. Dans un réflexe, Lévy accrocha ses doigts au col du plastron dans l'espoir un peu idiot de le retenir et le couple alla s'écraser sur le sol.

Gajeel se redressa inquiet. Les épaules de Lévy tremblaient dangereusement, mais finalement, elle releva le visage vers lui pour la voir éclater de rire. Il s'autorisa un sourire amusé face à la situation et à son hilarité.

\- Mince, je saigne.

En effet, elle s'était coupée la lèvre en tombant sur lui et un peu de sang coulait sur son menton. Il eut un regard horrifié, la prit dans ses bras, et la serrant contre lui, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il traversa le château en courant comme si elle allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Il entra dans le laboratoire de Polyussica, effrayé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quand la doctoresse eut ausculté la reine, elle se tourna vers Gajeel et le frappa sur la tête avec une branche de gui.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'idiot ! Elle n'a rien. Regarde, le sang ne coule déjà plus. Pffff, on n'a pas idée de réagir comme ca pour des broutilles. La pauvre doit être morte de froid.

Face au visage gêné de Gajeel, Lévy cacha son rire derrière sa main et le remercia de s'inquiéter pour elle.

oO0Oo

Il ne retournait jamais dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la journée, mais cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, il avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler. Une étrange nouvelle venait d'arriver jusqu'à eux et il avait peur des conséquences : le prince héritier Laxus Dreyar venait de mourir. Il voulait se reposer et essayer de fermer les yeux un petit peu.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir Lévy à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Gajeel se précipita à ses cotés et allait la prendre dans ses bras, lorsqu'il vit face à quoi elle pleurait.

Sa robe de mariée.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et l'écouta pleurer en silence pendant de longues minutes. Elle se reprit et essuya ses yeux du revers de la manche.

\- Désolée. Je suis désolée. Ca va aller…

\- Est-ce si dur d'être mon épouse ?

\- Comment ?

\- Tu es si malheureuse que ca avec moi ?

Lévy leva un regard étonné vers lui et scruta son visage, espérant y trouver une réponse. Et sans qu'il ne voie venir la chose, les lèvres de Lévy se posèrent sur les siennes. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa nuque et tout son corps se pressa contre le sien. Mais il ne sentait que la pression du baiser. Lévy l'embrassait… Lévy l'embrassait ! Elle l'embrassait comme une femme embrasse son mari. En goutant sa bouche, prenant son temps pour reconnaitre l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes, en faisant passer toutes ses émotions dans un seul baiser.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle posa son front contre le sien et tous deux reprirent leur respiration. Lévy ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir d'aucune façon elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Viens avec moi.

Comme un automate, il lui prit la main et se laissa guider à travers le château, puis les jardins. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une petite mare entourée de fleurs et de papillons offrait un habitat charmant à quelques poissons.

Lévy lâcha seulement sa main et s'approcha d'une pierre gravée : « Amalia McGarden ».

\- Je te présente Amalia. Ma sœur ainée et ta fiancée.

Gajeel fronça les sourcils. Amalia… Oui, Lily lui avait bien parlé de cette femme. Il avait cru à une erreur.

\- Amalia était parfaite. Elle était souriante, forte, intelligente. Elle savait parler plusieurs langues et pouvait faire de l'escrime aussi bien que de la peinture. Elle aurait été parfaite pour toi. La parfaite reine, la parfaite épouse.

Les larmes réapparaissaient dans ses yeux et Gajeel avait peur de comprendre.

\- Mais il y a eut un accident… Et la veille de son mariage… elle est morte. Pour conserver l'honneur de la famille, j'ai pris sa place… Je fais du mieux que je peux, vraiment. Tu dois me croire… mais c'est dur… Tout ca… cette vie, ce château, ce mariage, cette robe… ce roi… Tout lui était destiné.

Elle s'essuya le nez dans sa manche, fit face au roi qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et lui prit les mains.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas celle que tu attendais et que je ne serais jamais Amalia. Et parfois, elle me manque tellement. Mais je suis heureuse à tes cotés. Même si tu ne me considères pas comme ta femme, même si tu ne me regardes jamais dans les yeux. Je suis heureuse.

Et Gajeel plongea son regard rouge dans celui marron de la jeune femme. Pendant quelques secondes seulement. Ensuite il la prit dans ses bras et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine. Tous ces espoirs, ces rêves, ces sentiments versés dans cette embrassade.

\- Avec ta réaction lors de notre mariage, et même après… Je croyais que je te faisais peur. Comment aurais-je pu te toucher sachant cela ?

Lévy rit entre deux sanglots et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Moi ? Peur de toi ? Tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Il la relâcha un peu et baissa les yeux vers elle. Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Il les effleura seulement comme s'il avait trop peur pour aller plus loin.

\- En ce qui concerna ta sœur, je suis navré de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais tu as tord. Elle n'aurait jamais fait une meilleure reine que toi. En moins d'un mois, tu as conquis tout ce pays, juste par ton sourire, ta parole et ta gentillesse. Personne ne pourrait rêver d'une meilleure reine. Ou d'une meilleure épouse.

Pour la première fois, il répondit à son sourire solaire par un sourire aussi lumineux. Lévy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le força à se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, la passion refoulée pris le dessus sur la retenue. Gajeel découvrant le visage de sa reine pour la première fois, mordillant sa lèvre, inhalant son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

\- Lévy… Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Tu dois me donner quelques jours.

\- Mais…

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- D'accord. Quelques jours.

oO0Oo

Cela faisait presque une semaine et la relation au sein du couple royal semblait être au plus mal. Lévy passait ses journées et ses nuits seule Gajeel semblait l'éviter depuis leur… conversation dans les jardins. Elle essayait de conserver sa bonne humeur et de rester positive. Il n'avait pas été obligé de lui dire toutes ses jolies choses, ou même de lui retourner ses baisers. Il l'avait fait de lui-même. Cela voulait dire quelque chose !

Et s'il regrettait ?

Non, elle lui faisait confiance. Il avait dit quelques jours.

Elle laissa échapper un long sourire et Sue la rappela à l'ordre – si elle bougeait trop, elle ne pourrait pas l'habiller correctement. Elle se redressa et s'excusa. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Elle voulait vraiment le voir. Depuis leur mariage, elle voyait enfin un espoir pour eux deux. Il avait été tellement distant malgré toutes ses avances. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle dormait réellement dans ces tenues révélatrices et inconfortables ? Est-ce qu'il croyait que c'était une coïncidence qu'elle se retrouve dans la salle d'eau en même temps que lui ?

\- Vous êtes parfaite.

Sue semblait vraiment fière de son travail et elle se tourna vers le miroir.

Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sure que la personne qu'elle voyait était bien elle. Elle portait une nouvelle robe, la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vue. Le tissu semblait fait d'argent liquide et coulait élégamment sur son corps. Les manches longues s'élargissaient au coude et recouvraient ses doigts. Le tissu ne couvrait pas ses épaules permettant à la parure d'ambre de briller de mille feux. Assortie à son cou, une longue ceinture de la même matière précieuse entourait ses hanches et tombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Faisant un tour sur elle-même, elle remarqua enfin que l'intérieur de la robe était doublé de soie orange.

Lévy interrogea Sue du regard qui fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Elle la guida à l'extérieur et à travers tout le palais sans dire un seul mot malgré les questions pressantes de la reine. Elles arrivèrent devant de lourdes portes et Lévy les reconnu pour être celle donnant sur la salle de réception. Elle avait passé d'interminables minutes à pleurer la mort de sa sœur avant de marcher vers son futur époux.

Sue lui mit dans la main un petit bouquet de fleurs. Il y avait plusieurs genres de fleurs mais elles étaient toute orange, mêlé à des feuilles d'argent. Elle frappa deux coups sur les portes et elles s'ouvrirent sans bruit.

La salle était pleine à craquer et tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle reconnut les soldats du château, les quelques nobles auxquels elle avait rendu visite, et même des paysans qu'elle avait rencontré. Les murs et les plafonds étaient décorés de banderoles argent et ambre. Face à elle, au fond de la salle, les armoiries des McGarden avaient pris la place de celles des Heartfilia, aux cotés de celles des Redfox. Et juste en dessous, Gajeel l'attendait en souriant. Il était toujours habillé de noir et de métal, mais il semblait briller dans les rayons du soleil. Avec sa couronne sur son front, il était impérial.

\- Allez-y.

Sue la poussa dans le dos pour la forcer à faire les premiers pas. Lévy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient déjà marier alors à quoi tout cela rimait ? Mais elle voulait jouer le jeu, alors elle accrocha les yeux de Gajeel et avança vers lui. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre.

Les mains entrelacées, le couple se positionna une nouvelle fois devant le chambellan qui recommença son discours, à la seule différence que cette fois-ci, Gajeel ne lâcha pas sa main comme le voulait la tradition. La reine était de plus en plus confuse.

\- Reine Lévy McGarden, jurez-vous d'honorer votre roi, de le protéger, de servir le royaume et de mettre au monde un héritier ?

\- Je le jure… encore une fois.

L'emprise de Gajeel sur sa main se fit plus forte et il prit une grande inspiration lorsque le chambellan se tourna vers lui.

\- Roi Gajeel Redfox, jurez-vous d'honorer votre reine, de la protéger, de servir le royaume et de mettre au monde un héritier ?

\- Je le jure.

Ce n'était pas les vœux habituels… Il lui retournait les même mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il l'épousait pour ce qu'elle était et pas pour des alliances militaires et commerciales. Alors tout ca, cette robe, ces invités, ces décorations… ce roi… c'était pour elle. Uniquement pour elle.

Elle avait raison. L'homme le plus gentil qu'elle connaisse.

Gajeel se tourna vers elle, lâcha sa main et prit un coffret des mains de Lily. Elle y découvrit une couronne similaire à la sienne, plus fine et plus ouvragée. Elle remarqua enfin les mains de Gajeel : les entailles sur ses doigts, les brulures sur ses paumes… Le roi prit l'objet de métal et le positionna au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Lévy McGarden. Par cette couronne, vous devenez la reine de ce royaume. Par cette couronne, vous devenez la protectrice de son peuple. Par cette couronne, vous devenez la mère de mes enfants. Par cette couronne, vous devenez la femme de ma vie.

Quand il posa la couronne de métal sur son front, il était rouge comme une tomate et jeta un regard meurtrier à Lily qui ricanait dans son dos. Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes de faire de grandes déclarations d'amour, publiquement qui plus est. Le chambellan les déclara mariés, une seconde fois, mais Lévy n'entendit pas les applaudissements tonitruants. Elle réfléchissait.

C'était uniquement la matinée. Il y avait une centaine d'invité avec lesquelles elle devra faire la conversation, puis il y aura surement un banquet interminable. Et avec la chance qu'elle avait, Gajeel aurait quelque chose à faire jusque tard dans la nuit. Au mieux, elle allait devoir attendre la tombée de la nuit. Elle pouvait bien patienter jusque là…

Gajeel était en bas de la petite estrade et l'attendait, la main tendue, en souriant.

Non. Trop long.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle brisait toutes les règles de la bienséance, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle sentit le visage de son mari chauffer sous son toucher et elle entendit toute la salle exploser, de rires, d'applaudissements, d'encouragements. Et quand il referma les bras sur elle, elle oublia tout le reste et se concentra uniquement sur ses lèvres.

oO0Oo


	2. Lightining Inn (Miraxus)

_Voici le deuxième One-Shot de ce recueil._

_Centré sur Laxus et Mirajane, un de mes couples préférés._

_Légèrement dramatique sur les bords, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la peaufiner._

_Et j'en suis très très contente !_

* * *

**Lightning Inn**

Tous les serviteurs, gardes et autres pages s'inclinaient avec un respect empreint de frayeur devant le groupe qui traversait les couloirs à grandes enjambées. Tous savaient quelle était leur destination, les hurlements de fureur du roi retentissants dans tout le château. Le quatuor arriva rapidement devant les portes du bureau royal, gardé par deux soldats qui tentaient de conserver leur sang-froid malgré les vociférations qui s'en échappaient. Le prince héritier fut le seul à passer le seuil, ses compagnons refusant d'entrer dans l'antre de la bête.

La scène qui se jouait devant lui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Son père avait saccagé la petite pièce. Brisant les vases, détruisant les tapisseries, brulant les cartes, fracassant les chaises. Seul le bureau paraissait échapper à la colère du roi. Mais le prince avait l'habitude de ces accès de colère et ne s'en formalisait plus. Le vieux roi reprenait son souffle lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme entrer.

\- Laxus ! Pas trop tôt !

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, je viens juste de rentrer.

En effet, il n'avait pas pris le temps ni de se changer, ni de se laver. Sa tenue de voyage sentait probablement le cheval et sa peau était plus crasseuse que jamais. Il avait été rappelé d'urgence auprès de son père et avait dut abandonner sa mission. Autrement dit, il était de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu as entendu la dernière ? Redfox s'est marié !

Dans un hurlement de rage, Ivan Dreyar envoya un reste de fauteuil à travers la fenêtre la plus proche.

\- Tous mes plans disparus en fumée en un claquement de doigts !

A coups d'épées, il s'attaqua au reste du mobilier sous les yeux fatigués de son fils. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Laxus entendait sans cesse parler de projet d'expansion. Son père ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : un empire Dreyar qui s'étendrait de la mer de glace aux royaumes des dragons. L'annexassions du royaume d'acier de Redfox aurait entamé un long processus martial. Ce mariage, cette alliance avait anéanti des années de préparation martiale.

Mais Laxus s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise.

Ce qui l'animait, c'était l'aventure, la chasse aux monstres et le sauvetage des demoiselles en détresse. Et pour cela, il n'avait besoin ni d'être prince héritier, ni d'être à la tête d'un empire. Lui et ses camarades traversaient les frontières sans se faire remarquer, pourfendaient la créature qui sévissait dans les parages et rentraient chez eux avec leur trophée.

Les yeux injectés de sang, Ivan se tourna vers lui, le bras toujours armé.

\- C'est de ta faute ! Si tu avais été là pour diriger les troupes, on aurait pu attaquer bien plus tôt. Mais tu étais encore je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais quoi !

Et voila. C'était reparti. A chaque entrevu, le roi lui jetait à la figure à quel point il était inutile à ses plans, et incompétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de guerroyer. Laxus avait bien remarqué la déception de plus en plus flagrante sur le visage de son père quand il revenait sain et sauf de chacune de ses expéditions.

\- J'y ai bien réfléchi, et la seule option que nous avons est de former, nous aussi, des alliances.

Le blond ferma les yeux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu vas épouser la fille des Heartfilia.

Encore ces histoires de mariage. Depuis le temps et après tous ses refus catégoriques, il espérait que son père avait compris et ne l'ennuierait plus avec ce sujet.

\- La fille Heartfilia ? Mais elle est morte depuis des années, non ?

Ivan eut un sourire satisfait de sa question. Il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

\- Elle n'est pas morte. Elle a seulement disparu, enlevée par un dragon.

Un dragon... Il en avait des frissons d'excitation dans le dos.

\- Je veux que tu utilises tes capacités de barbare sans cervelle, aille occire ce dragon et me ramène cette fille. Grace à elle, l'alliance Redfox-McGarden sera caduque et je serais de nouveau le plus puissant.

Le roi parti dans un grand rire de gorge, satisfait de son plan tandis que le prince le fixait d'un regard vide. Certes, l'idée de combattre un dragon faisait bouillir son sang, et la perspective de se renommer « Laxus Dreyar, chasseur de dragon » le réjouissait d'avance. Mais la contrepartie de devoir épouser qui que ce soit le rebutait au plus au point.

\- Je refuse.

Le rire du roi s'étrangla dans sa gorge et son visage devint rouge de colère. Avant qu'il ne puisse se défouler sur son fils, ce dernier sorti du bureau sans un regard lorsque son père rugit son prénom. Un bruit sourd retentit à quelques centimètres de son oreille. L'épée de son père vibrait encore, fichée dans le bois de la porte...

Laissant les gardes tremblant dans leur armure, il prit la direction de sa chambre. Ses trois compagnons se lancèrent des regards inquiets avant de se lancer à sa suite.

Laxus était encore bien trop jeune pour songer à se marier et il avait le monde à découvrir. La femme qui le retiendrait n'était pas encore née.

oO0Oo

\- Laxus ? Je te dérange ?

Le jeune homme avait pris un bon bain et était propre comme un sou neuf. Assis par terre au centre de sa chambre, il polissait son épée. Il aimait quand le métal luisait tant et si bien que l'on avait l'impression qu'un éclair frappait ses ennemis. Dos à la porte, il ne se détourna pas de son travail pour répondre au visiteur.

\- Non.

La personne entra dans la pièce à sa réponse et s'approcha de lui. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais cette voix, cette odeur, ces petits pas lui avaient manqué terriblement. Il sentit deux bras encercler son cou et des cheveux tomber sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu. Je suis contente.

Posant délicatement son arme au sol, il attrapa la nouvelle venue par les épaules et la fit basculer devant lui avec facilité. Du haut de ses 12 ans, elle ne pesait pas grand-chose. Sa petite sœur se retrouva assise entre ses jambes et lui fit un énorme câlin.

\- Salut Wendy. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Un tout petit peu, répondit la petite fille, le visage caché dans sa poitrine.

Elle resta dans cette position, et Laxus joua avec ses longs cheveux bleus. Wendy était une petite fille d'une grande sensibilité et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Il était difficile à croire qu'elle avait le même sang que ces deux barbares de père et frère. Elle qui versait une larme quand elle écrasait un moustique ne possédait aucun trait violent des Dreyar. Et Laxus aurait tout donné pour qu'elle garde cette innocence.

\- Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ouais, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Amène-moi la sacoche qui est sur mon lit.

\- Oui ! Tout de suite !

Il sourit face à son enthousiasme. Il y avait peu de choses que Wendy aimait plus que les souvenirs qu'il lui ramenait. Pourtant il ne s'agissait jamais de choses précieuses une fleur, une pierre, un livre, un dessin et elle était comblée jusqu'à son prochain départ.

Elle revint avec la sacoche dans les mains et s'installa de nouveau entre ses jambes. Laxus plongea la main dans le sac de cuir et chercha à l'aveuglette le cadeau. Il ressorti son point fermé, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et déposa une pierre marron tigrée d'or. En ouvrant les yeux, la petite princesse poussa une exclamation de joie.

\- C'est un œil de tigre. C'est un porte-bonheur et un talisman. Comme ca, quand je ne suis pas là, ca empêchera les méchants de te faire du mal.

\- C'est très joli. Merci Laxus !

Elle l'embrassa avec force et fit jouer la pierre entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, princesse.

\- La prochaine fois que tu vas dans les montagnes du nord, tu pourrais me ramener un edelweiss ?

\- Un edelweiss ? Rien que ca.

Elle se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur, plaqua ses mais sur les joues de son frère et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit tout ce que je voulais. Alors oui, j'aimerais bien un edelweiss. Je sais que je ne peux pas sortir du château, mais j'ai envie de tout voir.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant et elle se dérida. C'est vrai que cette princesse était protégée, voir même surprotégée, et leur père lui interdisait de quitter l'enceinte du château.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir ?

\- Evidemment. Par contre je vais ronfler toute la nuit.

\- C'est pas grave, moi je te donnerai des coups de pieds.

oO0Oo

Laxus n'avait pas eu l'intention de se rendre du coté des montagnes du nord. Il ne s'y passait jamais rien de très intéressant. Mais l'anniversaire de Wendy était dans deux semaines ca lui laissait juste le temps de se rendre sur place et de trouver cette fleur rare. Elle ne demandait jamais rien, il pouvait bien faire ca pour elle. Alors il avait quitté le château avant l'aube.

Bixlow se moquait constamment de lui disant qu'il était une marionnette entre les mains de la princesse. Mais le chevalier était le premier à s'aplatir à chacune de ses demandes. Wendy était comme ca, d'une douceur et d'une bonté naturelle qu'elle transformait les plus violents des guerriers en petit chiot. Malgré sa réclusion permanente, le peuple l'adorait et la louait. Elle était son opposé à tout point de vue.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était parti et quand il ne trouva pas d'auberge et dut s'installer sur le sol pour trouver le sommeil, il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé au moins à Freed de l'accompagner. Le jeune chevalier possédait une connaissance hors norme et avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur ce qui l'entourait.

Quand le temps se fit considérablement plus frais et le vent plus violent, il sut qu'il était arrivé dans les régions montagneuses. Il resserra sa veste sur la poitrine et se maudit de ne pas avoir pris des vêtements plus chauds. La petite cape de fourrure n'était pas efficace contre le froid mordant. Evergreen aurait pu le conseiller sur les choses à prendre. Elle connaissait le pays bien mieux que le prince héritier, que ce soit au niveau du climat, du terrain, des coutumes locales. Il ne partait que rarement au combat seul, et maintenant il se rappelait pourquoi. Mais il allait juste chercher une fleur. Rien de bien dangereux.

oO0Oo

Le sentier qu'il arpentait surplombait un ravin au fond duquel tonnait un torrent. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige… ou si peu…

Quand le sentier s'élargit et laissa place à une petite plaine, il respira tout de suite mieux et se détendit. Tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas venir le coup d'épée qui ouvrit le ventre de son cheval, et sa jambe droite par la même occasion. L'animal alla s'écraser au sol, le projetant contre un rocher. Une douleur aigüe le traversa de part en part et il ne put retenir un cri.

Face à lui se tenaient trois individus masqués, deux hommes et une femme. L'un des hommes était armé d'une lance, le second d'un sabre déjà ensanglanté et la femme de deux épées à lame courte. Laxus se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps soumis à des vagues de douleur qu'il parvint à réprimer grâce à l'adrénaline qui courrait à présent dans ses veines. Son regard chercha son épée : elle était coincée sous le cheval. Il n'arriverait pas à la récupérer avec son bras droit à présent inutilisable. Les trois bandits se mirent en action, tournant autour de lui, le jaugeant du regard.

Il lui fallait une arme. Il ne s'en sortirait pas à main nue. Il devait gagner du temps.

\- Si vous voulez de l'argent, ma bourse est sous mon cheval.

\- Allons petit prince, ne penses pas t'en sortir aussi facilement.

La voix de la femme était froide et railleuse. Mais ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos était ses connaissances : elle savait qui il était. Il faisait pourtant attention à ne jamais montrer son appartenance à la famille royale pour éviter ce genre de problèmes. Ses vêtements étaient simples et vides de quelconque armoirie. Il changeait de monture à chaque voyage. Les armures qu'il portait habituellement étaient toujours les plus simples, banales presque. Seule la lame de son épée gravée d'un dragon pouvait être reconnaissable mais dans ce cas encore, tout bon artisan du royaume pouvait créer ce genre de lame.

Non. Si ces individus connaissaient son identité, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Des assassins.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus attentivement la situation, le lancier s'élança. Voulant esquiver l'attaque sur la gauche, sa jambe blessée se déroba sous lui et il s'écroula sur le sol rocailleux. Le sabreur dans son dos avait anticipé son esquive mais pas sa chute. La lame passa à quelques centimètres de son dos pour aller se ficher dans le poignet de son complice.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, l'assassin regarda tomber sa lance et sa main. Laxus ne chercha pas plus loin et laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus : il se saisit de l'arme providentielle et abrégea les souffrances de l'homme en enfonçant l'acier de sa propre lance dans sa gorge.

Un de moins.

Mais la lance était la pire arme qu'il pouvait utiliser avec un seul bras. Bien qu'il haïsse du plus profond de son être l'idée, il devait fuir.

Prenant appuie sur la lance, il tenta de s'éloigner de la zone de combat, mais l'épéiste se tenait déjà devant lui. D'un mouvement simultané, elle donna deux coups en direction de sa poitrine. Sans son instinct forgé dans le feu de nombreux combats, il serait mort. Le sang coula le long de son torse, imbibant immédiatement le tissu. S'il avait porté une armure, rien ne serait arrivé…

Il fit tournoyer la lance au-dessus de sa tête et toucha le sabreur, mais la blessure n'était pas fatale. Il tituba seulement de quelques pas. Voyant l'opportunité, il lança du mieux qu'il put l'arme vers l'épéiste et elle dut se jeter au sol pour éviter son attaque.

Profitant de l'étourdissement des ses assaillants, il tenta de s'échapper. Il mobilisa toute sa volonté et ordonna à sa jambe gauche de tenir et ne pas flancher. Il réussit à faire quelques mètres avant de se retrouver face au vide. Il s'était trompé de direction et la falaise s'arrêtait abruptement devant ses pieds.

\- Mauvais choix, votre altesse.

À peine fut-il retourné vers son interlocutrice qu'elle le frappa violemment à la gorge. Il tomba dans le vide, ne cherchant même pas à se raccrocher à la paroi rocheuse. Quand son corps frappa l'eau glaciale du torrent, il était déjà inconscient.

oO0Oo

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'arrivait ni à bouger ni à parler, mais il se sentait bien. Il ressentait un calme, une douceur, une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il discernait une présence apaisante sur son front et son bras. Si c'était cela la mort, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'acceptait même avec grand plaisir.

oO0Oo

Cette fois-ci, il put ouvrir les yeux et à travers les ombres de la nuit il découvrit une petite pièce. Une chambre au vu de l'armoire et du lit sur lequel il reposait. Tout était silencieux et froid aucune trace de la source de chaleur précédente. Il voulu se lever, mais une douleur fulgurante le terrassa de nouveau.

oO0Oo

La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, l'ambiance avait totalement changé. Le soleil éclairait les moindres détails de la petite chambre et des bruits de conversation traversaient le planchait. Il entendit des pas s'arrêter derrière la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs apparut. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lâcha le bol qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle ne préoccupa pas du désordre qu'elle venait de causer et partie en hurlant.

\- MIRAJANE ! IL EST RÉVEILLÉ !

En quelques secondes, des bruits de cavalcades retentirent dans ce qu'il pensait être des escaliers, et la femme la plus enchanteresse sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux apparu dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux blancs cascadaient autour de son visage. Ses lèvres roses lui adressaient un sourire heureux. Sa robe camouflait très mal une musculature finement développée. Ses yeux bleus perçants le regardaient avec tant de soulagement.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration comme si elle avait couru jusqu'au lit. Elle se précipita à son chevet et posa ses mains sur lui. Instantanément, une onde de chaleur le parcouru de la tête aux pieds

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire un son.

\- Essaie de ne pas parler, ta gorge est très abimée.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts frais le long de son cou et, en effet, il put sentir les séquelles de l'attaque de cette… femme ! Lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur elle, elle comprendrait pourquoi même les monstres les plus féroces craignaient son nom !

La douce main se déplaça jusqu'à son front et une paire d'yeux si bleus, si purs, éloigna toutes pensées meurtrières pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule… Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'ils restent dans cette position pour l'éternité.

Elle le regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude il n'y avait pas de calcul, de manipulation, ou d'arrière pensée. Pourquoi son cœur se mit-il à battre d'un rythme effréné ? Pourquoi tout son corps se mit-il à bouillonner ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation d'être aimé pour la première fois ? Mais les réponses à ces questions attendraient. Pour l'instant, une seule chose comptait : graver son visage dans sa mémoire, ancrer son touché dans sa chair.

\- Lisanna, va chercher un autre bol de soupe et s'il te plait occupe toi de la salle. Il a encore de la fièvre.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était mélodieuse et débordait de bienveillance. Il voulait qu'elle continue de parler jusqu'à ce que le monde s'effondre. La main bienfaitrice quitta son front, pour aller nonchalamment se poser sur son épaule.

\- On t'a retrouvé flottant dans le torrent. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se souvenait évidement du moindre détail, des mouvements de ses agresseurs, jusqu'à la couleur de leurs yeux. Mais pas question qu'elle sache qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Tout ca parce qu'il avait eu le vertige… Il se serait donné des baffes. Difficilement, il fit non de la tête mais son cou le fit instantanément souffrir.

\- Ton bras droit est cassé à plusieurs endroits. Ta cuisse droite est profondément ouverte et tu as deux grandes entailles sur le torse. Tu as du recevoir également un coup à la gorge, tu as la peau encore violette. Heureusement ta tête a l'air en bonne état. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Encore une fois, il fit non de la tête. Il avait mal partout mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de raisons supplémentaires de s'inquiéter. Il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision lorsque le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, c'est déjà ça. Cela va faire près de deux semaines que je t'ai sortie de l'eau. La doctoresse a dit que ton bain dans l'eau gelée du glacier t'avait sauvé la vie, mais tu es resté inconscient tellement longtemps... J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus...

Et ne jamais la rencontrer ? Inconcevable !

\- Et une soupe bien chaude pour le malade, une !

La femme se leva et s'éloigna le laissant avec une étrange sensation de vide et de froid. Mais son éloignement lui permis de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle venait de dire… Il avait été inconscient pendant plus de deux semaines. Wendy… Il avait manqué son anniversaire… Plus que la douleur, cette fois la culpabilité lui serra la gorge et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Sa petite sœur devait surement se faire un sang d'encre…

La merveilleuse femme se retourna à ce moment, un bol fumant entre ses mains. Elle soufflait sur le liquide tout en revenant vers lui, et ne remarqua son état émotionnel que lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau assise à ses côtés. Immédiatement, elle posa le bol par terre et ses mains sur ses joues, essuyant les larmes de ses pouces.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Qu'est-ce que quelques semaines de perdu quand tu as toute la vie devant toi. Reprends des forces, et après tu pourras pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps si tu en as besoin.

Laxus dut fermer les yeux quelques instants pour laisser les mots imprégner tous les fibres de son corps. Elle avait raison, le temps des larmes n'était pas encore venu. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, son regard était plus déterminé que jamais, et elle lui offrit un nouveau fabuleux sourire en guise de récompense.

\- Je vais t'aider à te redresser.

Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui, il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort en réalité. Cette chaleur sur la peau de son dos, ces cheveux qui caressaient son visage, cette odeur enivrante de pain frais. Elle ne pouvait être qu'un ange.

Mais la douleur qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'elle usa d'une force insoupçonnée pour le faire asseoir le rappela à l'ordre. Il était bel et bien vivant, et tout son corps lui faisait ressentir les pires douleurs.

Elle l'aida à s'adosser contre l'appuie-tête du lit. Elle récupéra le bol et tendit une cuillère de soupe chaude vers lui. Bixlow se serait surement tordu de rire à voir le grand Laxus, le dragon de la foudre, pourfendeur de monstres, se faire nourrir à la petite cuillère.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait faim quand il avala sa première bouchée, son ventre se tordit pour en réclamer plus. Il se jeta sur la seconde cuillère, et la femme le calma d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne mange pas trop vite. Ton estomac ne pourrait pas le supporter et tu rendrais tout. Je t'amènerai plusieurs repas par jours.

Une fois, le petit bol terminé, elle le regarda et rit légèrement.

\- Je suis désolée, je t'en ai mis partout. Ne bouge pas.

Elle posa sa paume sur sa mâchoire et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu son lot d'aventures avec des dames, des servantes et des villageoises, mais on ne l'avait jamais touché aussi intimement. Il sentit de nouveau son cœur accélérer et cogner tellement fort qu'il était étonné de ne pas le voir sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle-même avait suspendu son geste et son regard était accroché à ses lèvres. Elle remonta ses yeux vers les siens et souri.

\- Je m'appelle Mirajne, au fait.

Mirajane… Oui, il avait entendu l'autre fille aux cheveux courts l'appeler de cette façon. Mirajne… Sans savoir pourquoi, il trouvait que ce nom lui allait parfaitement bien.

\- Et toi ? Tu penses pouvoir me dire ton nom ?

…

Elle venait de lui poser une question, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit quand elle avait ce regard là, ou quand elle touchait encore ses lèvres.

Si… son nom. Elle lui avait demandé son nom…

A toute vitesse, il analysa la situation. So bras droit ne marchait plus du tout. Ses jambes ne pourraient même pas le porter jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il ne pouvait même pas tourner le cou, comment pourrait-il défendre Mirajane si les assassins apprenaient qu'il était encore en vie ?

Non, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Alors il haussa les épaules.

Au grand dam de Laxus, Mirajane se sépara de lui, et sous ses yeux fascinés, elle lécha le pouce qu'elle avait posé sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant.

\- Ne me dis pas que… Tu ne te souviens plus de qui tu es ?

Parfait ! Le temps de sa convalescence, il serait amnésique. Il trouvera bien un moyen de prévenir son père.

En attendant, il allait s'enivrer au maximum de la présence de Mirajane.

oO0Oo

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent selon une même routine.

Il se réveillait à la bonne odeur de Mirajane qui lui apportait un petit déjeuner de plus en plus copieux. Il se laissait encore nourrir, même si son bras gauche pouvait largement supporter une fourchette. Mais Laxus n'avait pas reçu autant d'attention depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher, et à son grand étonnement, il adorait être le centre du monde de la blanche.

Elle revenait ensuite a midi, et passait plus d'une heure à discuter de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait appris qu'elle, son frère Elfman, et sa sœur Lisanna, tenaient une auberge à la frontière nord du pays. Et aux bruits qu'il entendait à l'étage inférieur, c'était un endroit très populaire. Lisanna tenait la cuisine, et on faisait des heures de voyage simplement pour goûter l'un de ses fameux gâteaux. Elfman quant à lui était principalement sur les routes, cherchant l'aventure, et revenait généralement plus pauvre que quand il était parti.

Le soir, Mirajane changeait ses bandages. Les plaies se refermaient proprement et bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait espéré. Son temps passé à ses côtés arriverait bien trop vite à son terme. Alors il se gorgeait des frissons que lui procuraient ses doigts, du rosissement de ses joues quand elle le découvrait, de l'odeur de ses cheveux flottants dans les courants d'air. Elle ne croisait jamais son regard quand elle le soignait, et il en était ravi. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir conserver une expression imperturbable.

oO0Oo

Mirajane sortait toujours essoufflée de la chambre de son plus récent locataire.

Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle pouvait sentir tous les poils de son corps se dresser, électrisés. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où l'électricité statique lui avait piqué les doigts au contact de sa peau. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher. Sa main, son épaule, sa joue. Toutes excuses étaient bonnes à prendre.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui la poussait autant vers lui. Peut être était-ce tout simplement un instinct maternel surdéveloppé pour cet homme qu'elle avait trouvé flottant dans la rivière…

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il avait repris connaissance et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie grâce aux quelques renseignements qu'elle réussissait à glaner. Elle avait passé des heures à panser ses blessures, changer les bandages et chercher des signes d'infections, et à présent elle connaissait le corps du blond aussi bien que le sien.

Ses mains étaient calleuses et couvertes de cicatrices, il maniait donc les armes. Mais le reste de son corps n'avait pas de marques de combats, cela devait signifier qu'il portait une armure et par conséquent, être un officier. Et sa peau était douce et hydratée et ses cheveux soyeux il n'y avait que les nobles pour avoir de tels attributs. Il devait probablement être un chevalier au service du roi.

Elle se sentait très égoïste, mais elle était contente qu'il soit amnésique. Il serait peut-être forcé de rester ici pour toujours…

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ces pensées puériles et reparti à son travail.

oO0Oo

Une après-midi, une clameur inhabituelle le réveilla. Tous les clients présents dans la salle à manger parlaient, criaient à tord et à travers. S'il percevait la clameur, il ne pouvait distinguer les mots les uns des autres. La panique lui retourna l'estomac et oublia la douleur et la pudeur. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : Mirajane ! Est-ce que Mirajane avait eu un accident ? Les assassins l'avaient-ils retrouvé et s'attaquaient à présent à Mirajane ?

Il se leva et, malgré sa jambe vacillante, il atteint la porte en quelques enjambées. La chambre donnait sur un petit balcon qui surplombait la pièce commune de l'auberge un étage en dessous. Immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure blanche de Mirajane.

Elle allait bien.

Elle était entourée d'individus plus bruyant les uns que les autres, et elle avait l'air plus soucieuse que jamais, mais elle allait bien.

Il put enfin se concentrer sur l'ensemble de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ils entouraient un géant à la chevelure blanche qui brandissait un document. Laxus était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait du petit frère, Elfman.

Ce dernier se tut soudainement quand son regard tomba sur le prince, et il poussa un hurlement tout en le pointant du doigt. Immédiatement toute l'attention se posa sur lui, et alors que l'assemblée se mettait à rire de lui et de son apparence, Mirajane grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

\- Lyn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu ne devrais pas bouger comme ca.

Elle l'avait baptisé Lyn, en rapport à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, mais il ne trouvait pas que ce prénom lui aille très bien.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle se glissa contre lui, sous son bras gauche, pour le soutenir. En-dessous, le géant blanc devint rouge.

\- Mira ! Je t'interdis de toucher ce pervers d'exhibitionniste.

Lui ? Un exhibitionniste ? Un frisson glacé cascada dans son dos. L'homme se lança à l'assaut des escaliers, mais Mirajane força Laxus à retourner dans sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte au nez de son frère !

Le blond se rassit sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait légèrement présumé de ses forces.

\- Tiens, regarde. Je t'avais préparé des vêtements, au cas où tu veuilles essayer de te déplacer. Je ne pensais pas que tu tenterais de faire ca tout seul.

En effet, parfaitement pliés sur un tabouret, l'attendaient une chemise blanche et un pantalon marron. La femme les lui tendit, et le visage plus cramoisi que jamais, l'aida à s'habiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris exactement ?

\- Pourquoi autant d'agitation ?

Sa voix avait toujours un timbre plus rocailleux qu'à l'accoutumé, et il faisait encore attention à ne pas trop utiliser ses cordes vocales. Mais il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard de toute façon.

Immédiatement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se tordit. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Le prince héritier est mort.

Merde… Mais il aurait du s'y attendre. Il avait pris la décision de ne pas faire savoir qu'il était en vie, il devait à présent en assumer les conséquences.

\- Ca te rend triste ?

A sa question, Mirajane émit un petit sourire.

\- Triste ? Je ne pense pas…

Il déglutit difficilement pendant qu'elle se tut, pensive.

\- Je veux dire… La famille royale n''est pas très apprécié. Le roi Ivan est assoiffé de pouvoir et de conquête et c'est évidemment nous, le peuple, qui en faisons les frais. Le prince est… pardon, était différent. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour la politique et les affaires du royaume. Il passait son temps à parcourir les routes. Mais avec lui sur le trône, on avait un espoir pour que le niveau des taxes baisse, que les soldats retrouvent leurs familles.

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et ne vit pas son expression sombre. Il savait ce que le peuple pensait de lui, et il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Mais entendre le désintérêt dans les mots de la femme qui était devenu le centre de sa vie en l'espace de quelques jours le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

\- Maintenant qu'il est mort, qui sait qui va prendre sa place ? Certainement pas la princesse. La pauvre a une santé si fragile, que je me demande encore comment elle fait pour être toujours en vie.

Comment ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ca. Mais à la mention de l'adorable Wendy, son cœur se serra. Elle remarqua enfin son visage inquiet et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et enferma sa main gauche entre les siennes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, Lyn. Les montagnes du Nord sont très reculées et le royaume ne nous embête que lors de la période des axes. Tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour te remettre de tes blessures… et retrouver la mémoire. Et puis, quelle que soit la situation, saches que tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu peux rester avec… nous autant que tu le souhaites.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort, ses yeux bleus perdus dans les siens. Il se laissa complètement engloutir par cette sensation enchanteresse devenue à présent familière; ses doigts, animés d'une volonté propre, tracèrent des arabesques sur la paume de sa main. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, sans jamais détourner le regard, et il se sentit se pencher vers elle dans un but bien précis…

Elle sauta sur ses pieds soudainement.

\- Tu voulais faire de l'exercice, et bien on va en faire ! Mais on va commencer par faire des tours de chambre. Allez, sur tes pieds.

Laxus ricana avant d'obéir.

\- N'hésite pas à t'appuyer sur moi. Je ne suis pas fragile, et je suis là pour t'aider.

Et il n'hésita pas.

oO0Oo

Lyn allait beaucoup mieux et à présent il descendait prendre ses repas en compagnie de ses autres habitués. Mirajane aimait le voir dans cet environnement il ne parlait certes pas beaucoup mais il la couvait constamment des yeux. Il avait peu à peu fait connaissances avec les réguliers de sa petite auberge et s'en sortait pas trop mal vis-à-vis des regards hostiles qu'on lui servait. Il n'était pas très populaire auprès d'eux : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il accaparait le temps de Mirajane.

Elle alla s'asseoir face à lui, tout en lui tendant son repas.

\- Tu commences à retrouver tes souvenirs ?

Elle lui posait régulièrement la question, ne sachant pas quelle réponse lui faisait le plus peur. S'il se rappelait de sa vie, il la quitterait surement, et elle avait trouvé un confort à le savoir dans sa chambre, dans sa cuisine ou dans son salon. S'il ne se rappelait de rien, il perdrait définitivement sa vie, et elle ne lui souhaitait pas cela.

Il ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans son assiette. C'était donc une réponse négative.

Elle l'observa en souriant engloutir son ragout. Son visage était dur, avec sa mâchoire carrée, son nez angulaire et sa cicatrice oculaire, mais il avait un regard tellement doux. Pour un homme aussi grand et musculaire, il avait une douceur qu'elle aurait voulu voir plus souvent chez les autres soldats.

\- Espèce de connard ! Rend moi mon argent !

\- Va te faire voir, c'est le mien. T'as perdu.

\- J'ai perdu, mon cul ! T'as triché comme c'est pas permis.

Deux hommes hurlaient, front contre front, visiblement éméchés, un jeu de cartes et une colonne de pièces entre eux. Ils allaient en venir aux mains, ils allaient en faire des leurs, ils allaient casser son mobilier. Elle le voyait venir à des kilomètres, et elle sentait son sang bouillir à la perspective.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un mouvement dans leur direction, Lyn s'était levé et avait attrapé le col de l'un d'entre eux de sa main droite et le souleva du sol.

\- Pas de ca ici. Vous voulez vous battre, sortez !

\- Ta gueule, l'éclair. C'est pas tes oignons. Lâche-moi !

Voulant se dégager, il donna un coup de coude dans la poitrine du blond et Mirajane le vit serrer les dents et raffermir sa prise sur l'homme. Sans écouter ses protestations, il le balança dehors. Il se retourna vers le second qui blanchit.

\- DEHORS !

Il manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds lorsqu'il s'enfuit sous le regard perçant du blessé. Mirajne ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser auprès des autres clients et l'entraina à sa suite dans la cuisine. Lisanna comprit en silence ce qu'elle avait à faire et disparut dans la salle principale.

La blanche le força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret et défit les boutons des sa chemises. Ses doutes se confirmèrent : sa blessure s'était rouverte.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ca commençait enfin à s'améliorer. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser régler l'affaire ?

\- Je voulais juste aider…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa moue boudeuse.

\- Je me débrouillais très bien quand tu n'étais pas là, tu sais. Mais merci de ton aide. J'apprécie le geste.

Elle nettoya de nouveau la blessure qui n'était plus infectée, mais mettais du temps à se refermer malgré tout. Elle le vit se déplacer légèrement, et elle savait que c'était pour respirer son odeur. Il faisait ça régulièrement, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois un peu plus.

Une fois la bande changée, elle reboutonna la chemise et s'apprêtait à se redresser quand Lyn lui attrapa le poignet. Son touché était doux, mais il évitait son regard. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour voir son visage.

\- Merci.

Sa voix était faible et elle n'était pas sûre au premier abord qu'il ait vraiment dit ces mots. Mais son visage rouge et sa lèvre entre ses dents lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

\- C'est normal voyons. Je n'allais pas te laisser avec une plaie ouverte.

\- Non. Je veux dire… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sans toi, ou même ta sœur, je serais probablement mort. Non seulement tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais en plus tu prends soin de moi. Plus que quiconque. Je te suis éternellement reconnaissant.

Son regard s'accrocha enfin au sien, et elle plongea avec délices dans ses prunelles marron. Sa main libéra son poignet et vint caresser sa joue un courant électrique parcouru sa colonne vertébral et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle se laissa aller contre sa chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait son visage et elle aimait la sensation de ses doigts rugueux sur sa joue.

\- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je m'exécuterai dans la seconde.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la sincérité transpirer des siens. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Ça ouvrait un grand nombre de possibilités, mais pour l'instant elle ne parvenait à en formuler aucune. Toute son attention était focalisée sur sa bouche qui semblait se rapprocher tout doucement. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait eu l'envie insatiable d'embrasser ses lèvres, son menton, son nez, ses joues, ses paupières, son front. Tout son être semblait réclamer ses baisers.

\- Mira ! Elfman est de retour !

oO0Oo

L'homme devant lui était grand. Laxus se targuait d'être grand, imposant, et intimidant, des qualités nécessaires dans son activité de chasseur de monstres. Mais à côté d'Elfman, il se sentait petit. Le jeune homme faisait presque deux fois sa largeur et le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontré quelques fois, et le comportement du dernier de la fratrie des Strauss n'avaient jamais dévié. Il était froid. Non, il était glacial. D'une froideur à geler une calotte polaire !

Elfman n'approuvait visiblement pas de la présence de Laxus auprès de ses sœurs, et le rapprochement entre lui et Mirajane n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se taisait, évidemment, car émettre une protestation serait se mettre ses deux sœurs sur le dos.

Laxus, de son côté, ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort. En présence du petit frère débordant de muscles, il avait bien plus mal à la cuisse que d'habitude. Ses grimaces de douleurs attiraient à coup sûr Mirajane qui se collait contre lui pour le soutenir et le forcer à s'asseoir et prendre du repos.

Mais cette fois-ci, le prince n'avait pas la tête à ça. Entre les mains d'Elfman reposait une épée d'un ouvrage délicat, au fil tranchant comme un rasoir, estampillé d'un dragon sur la garde.

Laissant son corps réagir à ses instincts, il arracha l'arme des mains du jeune homme.

La poignée de cuire parfaitement adaptée à sa main lui remémorait tous les combats qu'il avait vécu en sa compagnie. Il passa un doigt sur le fil de la lame et regarda le sang couler lentement. Elle était toujours aussi effilée. Il s'imagina la passer entre les côtes de l'assassin un rictus apparut sur sa bouche. Un mauvais sourire qui fit reculer toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Elfman avait retrouvé son épée… Qu'est ce que ça pouvait signifier… ? Peut-être y avait-il encore le corps de celui qu'il avait tué. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver des indices concernant le commanditaire de cet assassinat.

\- Lyn… Tout va bien ? Veux-tu bien poser cette épée.

La voix de Mirajane était douce mais ferme. Elle cherchait son regard des yeux, les mains en avant, comme si elle cherchait à calmer un animal sauvage. Laxus remarqua enfin que toute l'assemblée le regardait avec crainte. Même Lisanna était cachée derrière la montagne qu'était son frère.

Il lâcha l'arme qui rebondit au sol. Le bruit métallique sembla réveiller quelque chose chez Elfman qui bondit sur lui et l'empoigna par sa chemise, le soulevant de quelques centimètres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

\- Elfman ! Lâche-le tout de suite. Tu ne vois pas qu'il saigne ?

Elfman, obéissant à sa sœur ainée, le reposa au sol de mauvaise grâce. Et pendant que Mirajane regardait la coupure sur le doigt, il cracha :

\- Mira ! Arrête de le traiter comme un gamin. Ce n'est qu'une coupure. Et je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. Pour autant qu'on sache, il s'agit d'un truand, ou peut-être même d'un meurtrier ! Vu son air à l'instant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

Mirajane ne répondit pas. Laxus n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu, trop absorbée dans la recherche d'une explication dans ses traits. Ce fut Lisanna qui prit la parole.

\- Voyons petit frère, tu sais bien que son passé n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est son comportement envers nous ici et maintenant. Il peut être le plus vicieux des criminels, tant qu'il nous aide à faire le service et le ménage, ça me va.

\- Vous êtes trop confiantes. Toutes les deux !

Laxus décrocha enfin son regard de celui de sa sauveteuse, et se tourna vers le frère.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme que ce qu'il aurait cru. Ces longues semaines d'inactivités avaient fait des merveilles sur ses nerfs et leur contrôle.

Elfman croisa les bras, apparemment près à bouder. Mais il restait un Strauss après tout, et il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait de l'aide.

\- Sur la falaise, à une journée de marche d'ici. Sous le cadavre d'un cheval.

La tête de Mirajane se tourna si vite vers son frère que Laxus cru qu'elle allait se briser la nuque elle-même.

\- Un cheval mort, tu dis ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai estimé, quatre à six semaines. Pas plus de deux mois.

Laxus devait l'admettre, les estimations d'Elfman n'étaient pas mauvaises du tout. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour se rendre là-bas. Mirajane se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Lyn, c'est peut-être le tien. Je vais aller faire un tour, et voir si je peux trouver des explications à ton état.

Elle lâcha enfin sa main, récupéra l'épée, et se dirigea vers l'étage. Laxus la rattrapa devant les escaliers.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Elle observa ses sourcils décidés, sa bouche ferme, et sa respiration calme, et hocha simplement la tête.

oO0Oo

Mirajane ouvrait la marche en silence.

Le froid de l'hiver approchant l'empêchait de transpirer malgré l'effort physique important.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Lyn derrière elle. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son désarroi, mais après plusieurs semaines passées en sa compagnie, elle commençait à pouvoir lire ses micro-expressions. Le froncement plus prononcé de son sourcil droit quand il posait la jambe. Le tressautement de sa lèvre quand une feuille touchait son bras cassé, pourtant fermement maintenu contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration bruyante et irrégulière qui rythmait ses pas.

Et surtout, il était trempé de sueur.

Elle voulait ralentir le pas pour lui permettre de récupérer, mais elle savait également qu'il ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille et serait capable de prendre la tête de leur petite expédition pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit et de se perdre. De plus, elle voulait arriver suffisamment rapidement à l'endroit indiqué par son frère pour pouvoir trouver des informations et ensuite rejoindre la cabane de chasseur qui leur servirait d'abris pour la nuit.

Elle aurait voulu partir la veille, quitte à marcher la nuit s'il le fallait, mais Lyn l'accompagnant, elle avait préféré reporter son départ au lendemain matin. Habillée de son pantalon le plus chaud et de sa veste la plus épaisse, elle n'avait pas peur du froid. Lyn avait du emprunter des affaires à Elfman, au grand dam des deux hommes.

Elle s'était retenue de lui pincer les joues quand il était apparu dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui.

oO0Oo

Ils atteignirent le haut de la falaise plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait cru. Mirajane ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il leur restait plus d'une heure de marche, mais ils y étaient parvenus en économisant la moitié du temps.

Seul un sourire énigmatique répondit à la question qu'il posa à Mirajane, et Laxus ne chercha pas plus loin.

Il avait d'autres affaires plus urgentes, et le cadavre de son destrier le lui rappelait.

A moitié dévoré, l'odeur de la bête était difficilement soutenable. Il dut réprimer plusieurs hauts le cœur quand il fouilla les combles de la selle. Mais tout était vide. Evidemment.

Il regarda autour de lui, espérant encore trouver le cadavre de l'homme qu'il avait tué, mais il n'y avait rien. Même pas une goutte de sang.

Ils étaient bons. Très bons.

Mirajane observait le sol avec attention, les buissons qui bordaient le chemin et la plaie encore visible sur les côtes qui avait terrassé la monture. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Je ne peux pas en être sûre, mais la lame qui a tué la pauvre bête pourrait bien être la même que celle qui a ouvert ta jambe.

\- Je ne vois rien.

La réponse de Laxus, cryptique certes, avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas être un mensonge. Même s'il ne répondait pas réellement à sa question, il ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'aider à découvrir l'identité de ceux qui voulaient sa mort.

Ils passèrent encore deux heures à quadriller l'endroit, Laxus retrouvant son point de chute, pour ne découvrir rien d'autres que des cailloux et de la poussière.

Mirajane était clairement désolée de devoir partir lorsque le soleil fut bien trop bas dans le ciel. Bientôt il ferait nuit et ils devaient trouver un abri. Elle connaissait l'existence d'une petite cabane dont les chasseurs se servaient en été. En cette saison hivernale, elle serait vide et ils ne dérangeraient personne.

Il leur fallait rebrousser chemin et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois mais ils y seraient assez rapidement.

Laxus apprécia la facilité du chemin qui, comparé à l'allé, le faisait considérablement moins souffrir. Le froid avait joué son rôle et engourdis son bras au repos. Il put marcher aux côtés de Mirajane et non pas à sa suite.

Elle s'excusa encore de n'avoir rien trouvé pour l'aider, puis lui parla de la forêt. Des excursions qu'elle y faisait au printemps, des animaux qu'elle chassait en été et des champignons qu'elle ramassait en automne.

Elle riait, elle souriait, elle rayonnait et Laxus ne se lassait pas de la voir dans cet état. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, moins il voulait s'éloigner. Plus elle s'ouvrait à lui, et moins il supportait les mensonges entre eux. Ses mensonges.

Le toit de la cabane apparut au-dessus d'un bosquet, et Laxus prit la direction d'un bon pas.

Une main l'attrapa par la veste et le fit tomber en arrière. Il grommela sa douleur, près à incendier le coupable, mais le sérieux qu'il lu sur le visage de Mirajane le fit taire.

Elle tira un couteau de sa ceinture, et se plaça au-dessus de lui, un pied de chaque côté de ses jambes.

Face à eux se tenait un ours brun, en retard pour son hibernation annuelle.

Mirajane plia les genoux, descendant son centre de gravité. Elle fit jouer son arme entre ses mains, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de l'animal.

Celui-ci grogna face à la menace, et tout comme Mirajane, plia les pattes. Il s'apprêtait à bondir, et avec ses membres dans un tel état, Laxus n'était en condition ni pour se défendre, ni pour s'enfuir.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'avouer vaincu, un grondement terrifiant sorti de la gorge de Mirajane et elle s'élança.

Elle roula entre les griffes de l'ursidé et d'une formidable pression des pieds sur son bassin et l'envoya voler sur quelques mètres.

A présent face à elle, Laxus avait tout le loisir d'observer son visage, et pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une troisième sœur Strauss. Ses traits avaient perdu toute la douceur et la gentillesse qui la caractérisait.

Ses yeux semblaient illuminés d'un éclat guerrier. Ses sourcils froncés marquaient son intense concentration, tandis que ses narines bougeaient au rythme d'une profonde respiration. Le vent balaya ses cheveux sur son visage, mais ignora les mèches rebelles pour ne laisser aucune opportunité à son adversaire. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus qui montrait tout le plaisir qu'elle prenait.

Le grondement retentit de nouveau, la bouche entrouverte, lorsque l'ours retrouva sa position initiale. La bête recula d'un pas face à Mirajane, et posa son regard noir sur l'humain au sol. Laxus.

De nouveau, la tavernière réagit et frappa de plein fouet l'épaule du carnivore de la sienne. L'animal tituba et jugea que le maigre repas ne justifiait pas un combat contre cette femme.

Mirajane ne bougea pas de sa position jusqu'à ce que la forêt ait englouti l'ours et éteint le bruit de ses pas. A ce moment-là uniquement, elle se tourna vers Laxus, attrapa son bras valide et d'une force qu'il avait déjà constaté, le fit basculer sur son épaule.

Le plus rapidement possible, elle rejoint l'abri, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Reposant Laxus au sol, elle s'affaira dans la cabane cherchant de quoi allumer un feu, ignorant entièrement le regard d'admiration de son compagnon.

Une première flamme fit son apparition et embrasa rapidement tout le bois qu'elle avait empilé. Satisfaite, elle sortit d'épaisses couvertures poussiéreuses d'un coffre en bois et se tourna enfin vers Laxus.

Elle sourit en le voyant. Il devait avoir une tête amusante en effet, avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa mâchoire pendante.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question.

\- Nous ne sommes pas originaires de ce royaume. Nous venons du royaume du néant, gouverné par la reine Minerva Orlando. Je suis rapidement devenue capitaine des gardes, me construisant peu à peu une petite réputation. Bref, quand j'ai eu assez d'argent, j'ai pris mon frère et ma sœur sous le bras, et je suis partie, à la recherche d'une vie plus tranquille. Mais parfois, certains réflexes me reviennent. Même si combattre des ours ne fait pas réellement parti de mes occupations habituelles.

Capitaine des gardes de Minerva Orlando…

Oui, il avait entendu parler d'une personne si puissante, si effrayante que son père n'avait jamais envisagé attaquer le royaume du néant jusqu'à ce que cette dite personne disparaisse du jour au lendemain.

Et voila, qu'elle se tenait devait lui, la femme qui avait envahi son esprit et son cœur.

Sentant son regard insistant, Mirajane se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, très embarrassée.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me regarder de cette manière ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Ce regard… On dirait que tu as envie de m'embrasser.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Laxus et il s'approcha. Sans détourner les yeux, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais ?

Mirajane haussa les sourcils face à ce ton joueur si inhabituel dans la bouche de Laxus, pour ensuite chercher toute trace de moquerie sur son visage. Mais elle ne dut voir que la sincérité qu'il ressentait, car elle caressa ses joues mal rasées du bout des doigts. Elle traça la ligne de ses sourcils, de son nez, de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire. Elle attira son visage jusqu'à elle et déposa avec délice ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Tous les deux laissèrent échapper un soupir de bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle bougea les lèvres, des étincelles picotèrent son visage lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, un éclair joua le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Debout au milieu d'une cabane frigorifiée, ils se découvrirent lentement, savourant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apprendre l'un de l'autre à travers chaque baiser.

\- Lyn…

\- Laxus. Mon prénom, c'est Laxus.

Mirajne ferma les yeux et se tendit subtilement dans ses bras. Pendant un court instant, si court qu'il pensa avoir rêvé, il avait cru voir de la douleur se peindre sur ses traits.

\- Laxus.

Quand elle dit son véritable prénom avec plus de force, il inspira brusquement, comme s'il retenait sa respiration depuis des semaines.

oO0Oo

Elfman avait tenu à clouer son épée au mur, fier de sa trouvaille.

Tous les jours, Laxus se voyait forcé de travailler en dessous de l'objet son estomac se tordant sous la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Même si elle connaissait à présent son prénom, il lui mentait tout de même. A chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait comment il allait, s'il se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Les baisers qu'ils partageaient cachés dans la cuisine, au détour d'un couloir, à l'abri des regards dans leur chambre ne faisaient que rajouter un poids sur sa conscience.

Comme si ca ne suffisait pas, l'épée invoquait sans cesse le visage de sa petite sœur. Petite sœur qui le croyait mort dans des conditions inexplicables. Petite sœur qui était si loin de lui et probablement inconsolable.

Et pourtant, il venait de passer les deux meilleures semaines de toute sa vie.

Laxus faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider, afin de rembourser un petit peu la famille Strauss. Il servait et débarrassait les tables, il faisait quelques plats sous les indications de Lisanna, il s'occupait du jardin, il lui arrivait même de faire le ménage dans la salle principale. Bixlow se roulerait par terre s'il le voyait tout ca pour une femme… Pour la plus merveilleuse femme qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Lui et Mirajane n'étaient jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre et tout le monde pouvait voir que leur relation avait évolué. Un sourire par-dessus le comptoir, un clin d'œil à travers la salle, une caresse au détour d'une table. Il voyait bien que la fratrie Strauss était mitigée vis-à-vis de ce changement, mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur et la serrer dans ses bras chaque soir, il accepterait tous les regards noirs et les chuchotements désapprobateurs.

oO0Oo

Ils avaient voyagé toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi, mais ils étaient finalement arrivés à destination : le festival des premières neiges. La foule qui se pressait autour des petites échoppes surprenait Laxus, qui ne pensait voir ce nombre de personnes qu'à la capitale.

Dans la rue principale, des dizaines de tables avaient été dressées et les vendeurs apostrophaient déjà les passants. Il y avait de l'artisanat (des bijoux en métal, des gravures sur bois, des peintures à l'huile, des armes bons marchés…), de la nourriture (des tourtes chaudes, des gâteaux odorants, des brochettes grillés, du poisson à la vapeur…), et même des bêtes en tout genre.

Le petit groupe se faufila difficilement jusqu'à une table libre et Lisanna et Elfman s'affairèrent à sortir la marchandise. Le blond cherchait un moyen de les aider quand Mirajane le prit par le bras.

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Et ils s'éloignèrent dans la foule. Les Strauss étaient en effet bien connus des habitants : à chaque étale, on souhaitait la bienvenue à Mirajane et on lui proposait un échantillon de la marchandise. Et la blanche ne refusait jamais, si bien que leur sac et leurs estomacs se retrouvèrent bien vite pleins. Mais Mirajane ne s'en souciait pas elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, de sautiller, de se serrer contre lui, de sourire à tout le monde.

\- Ma petite Mirajane !

Une vieille dame lui faisait de grands signes et Mirajane se précipita à sa rencontre, toujours accrochée à la main de Laxus.

\- Ohba Baba. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Moi de-même, ma douce, moi de même. Comment va ta petite famille ?

Mirajane partie dans de longs discours, détaillant son quotidien et celui de sa fratrie, mais le regard de la vieille dame ne cessait de faire des allés-retours entre leurs mains enlacées et les jolies yeux bleus de son interlocutrice. C'était évident qu'elle voulait que Mirajane lui parle de lui, mais la blanche semblait y être aveugle.

\- Tiens, goute-moi ca, c'est une vieille recette que je tiens de ma grand-mère.

Elle lui tendit une cuillère en bois pleine d'une bouillie marron peu engageante, mais Mirajane gouta sans aucune hésitation.

\- Absolument délicieux, comme d'habitude. Laxus, tu veux gouter ? Ohba Baba fait les meilleurs ragouts que j'ai jamais mangés.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer son pouce sur les lèvres de la femme et de le porter à sa propre bouche.

\- Délicieux, en effet.

Mirajane rougit soudainement, et souriant à pleines dents, se trouva une soudaine fascination pour ses chaussures. La vieille Ohba Baba rit bruyamment.

\- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé un charmant mari, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle releva la tête, et si c'était possible, avec un sourire encore plus grand. Elle se colla contre le flan de Laxus.

\- Tu trouves aussi ? Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est absolument adorable.

Son mari ? Il aurait du s'enfuir simplement à l'entente du mot. Il s'attendait à avoir les genoux faibles et à avoir une soudaine crise de panique. Mais à l'inverse, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur parcourir ses intestins jusqu'à son cœur. En croisant le regard de la jeune femme, il comprit une chose. Il était né pour être à ses cotés, et toute ses décisions n'avaient fait que le mener jusqu'à elle.

\- Ah les jeunes mariés…, soupira la mamie devant le couple.

oO0Oo

Le festival des premières neiges consistaient à trois jours d'activités en tout genre, des jeux, des concours, des danses, des représentations. Bref, toute la région se réunissait au même endroit pour profiter du beau temps une dernière fois avant l'hiver. La ville était pleine à ras-bord et certaines personnes dormaient dans des tentes au milieu du bétail. Les Strauss avaient réussi à louer deux chambres grâce à leur relation. Et si, la nuit, Laxus partageait sa chambre avec Elfman, la journée, Mirajane le monopolisait pour essayer tous les jeux et visiter les alentours. Les pâtisseries de Lisanna n'avaient pas le temps de s'assécher, elle les vendait à une vitesse impressionnante. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce que Mirajane avait prévu pour le festival. Jusqu'au matin du troisième jour.

Mirajane s'avança dans une arène de terre battue, un casque protégeant son visage et une simple tenue de cuire et de laine sur le reste de son corps. Quand elle leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, tous les spectateurs scandèrent son nom. Elle fit un tour d'honneur galvanisant la foule, et quand elle croisa le regard de Laxus, il fut surpris de voir avec quel enthousiasme elle attendait ce qui allait suivre. Lisanna se mit à hauteur de son oreille.

\- Tous les ans, la ville organise des combats amicaux : un combattant contre tous. Mirajane est la gagnante depuis quelques années de suite et c'est probablement son évènement préféré. Je crois que notre petite vie de tavernier ne lui suffit pas elle a besoin de frissons.

\- Quelles sont les règles ?

\- Les combats s'enchainent les uns après les autres. Les compétiteurs peuvent être seul, ou bien former des duos ou trios. Evidemment le prix d'entrée est plus élevé s'ils forment des équipes, et tu peux payer pour être plus haut dans la liste. Le premier à blesser la favorite, Mirajane, remporte le tout. Mira est très populaire et donc les compétiteurs sont très nombreux.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

Elfman s'esclaffa et donna une grande claque dans le dos de Laxus.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

\- Non, je veux dire, pour les autres. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour les compétiteurs ?

\- Les armes sont émoussées. Les combats s'arrêtent au premier sang ou à l'abandon. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a jamais eu de problème.

Le premier combat commença et leur attention se posa sur les combattants. Si Mirajane portait du cuire, la plus part des participants avaient des bouts d'armure en fer. C'était une mauvaise tactique. Contre un adversaire telle que Mirajane, il fallait privilégier la souplesse et la vitesse. Le métal ne faisait que les ralentir.

Les combats s'enchainaient plus ou moins vite. Mirajane ne semblait jamais être en difficulté, mais quand elle tombait sur un épéiste avec du talent, elle faisait durer le combat. Laxus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner et de critiquer les diverses techniques qu'il voyait. Et plus le temps passait, plus la foule s'excitait, et plus il avait envie d'y participer.

N'y tenant plus, il s'avança vers la table d'inscription. La femme derrière le meuble lui jeta un regard amusé, à lui et son bras cassé.

\- Et bien, blondin, tu crois vraiment que tu devrais te lancer ?

\- Je me fous de votre avis, combien ?

\- Du calme, du calme. Pour toi, je te le fais à 10 joyaux. 15 si tu veux utiliser notre stock d'armes.

\- Parfait.

Il déposa 15 joyaux dans la main de la femme moqueuse et observa rapidement les options devant lui. Il attrapa une épée plus courte que celle qu'utilisait Mirajane, et un simple casque en fer. Il s'étira, actionnant sa jambe pour tester sa puissance, et fit tourner sa main armée. Quand ce fut son tour, il s'approcha d'elle sans hésitation, attendant qu'elle le reconnaisse. Les murmures de surprise s'élevèrent de la foule, et il put entendre plusieurs personnes le traiter de fou. Derrière lui, Lisanna cria.

\- Reviens ici ! C'est trop dangereux dans ton état !

Mais il n'écouta pas focalisé sur Mirajane et uniquement Mirajane.

D'un bond, il abattit son épée en direction de son épaule. Elle para sans difficulté apparente et lui adressa un sourire carnassier à travers son casque. Ils échangèrent quelques passes, se testant mutuellement. Elle n'attaquait pas son bras gauche, alors il l'utilisa comme bouclier, lui donnant un avantage considérable. Visiblement agacée, Mirajane atteignit son épaule gauche de son pied, lui envoyant un éclair de douleur à travers tout le bras. Elle n'allait pas l'épargner ? Parfait !

Il sauta sur elle, passa sous sa lame, la contourna d'une pirouette pour se retrouver dans son dos et asséna le pommeau de son arme sur son casque. Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle : c'était la première fois que Mirajane se faisait toucher à la tête. Cette dernière tituba sur quelques mètres avant de se remettre en garde. Son regard se fit plus dur et plus concentré, et attaqua à son tour. Il évita le coup à la jambe au dernier moment, mais ne vit pas venir le poing à la mâchoire.

Ils continuèrent leur échange pendant de longues minutes dans le silence le plus total. Jamais personne n'avait tenu tête à Mirajane de cette façon, et on commençait à penser que ce nouveau venu allait gagner et devenir le nouveau favori. Mais après une habile passe, Mirajane changea de main et fit glisser la lame sur la main de Laxus. Malgré le fil abimé, un filet de sang mit fin au combat. Mirajane ôta son casque et salua son public en liesse. Elle se tourna vers le vaincu et lui offrit son sourire phare.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, mais tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi.

\- J'ai un bras cassé. Je n'ai pu utiliser que 50 % de ma force. En situation réelle, j'aurais gagné.

\- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai utilisé que 10 % de la mienne. La défaite aurait été encore plus cuisante en situation réelle.

Elle prit sa main légèrement blessée et y déposa un baiser. Une trace de son sang tinta ses lèvres de rouge et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

oO0Oo

Les premières neiges étaient tombées et la tension avait augmenté d'un cran. Tout le monde était sur leurs gardes l'arrivée de la neige annonçant le retour des petits voleurs et brigands qui s'installeraient dans la région pour la saison.

Une milice patrouillait régulièrement dans les rues. Les habitants rentraient chez eux avant la tombée du jour. Même quelques habitués de la taverne Strauss portaient une arme sur eux. Les conversations, quant à elles, étaient toujours aussi bruyantes et énergiques que d'habitude.

Décoiffé et le souffle court, Laxus passait de table en table pour remplir les verres de vins chauds, cadeau de la maison en célébration des première neiges. Les joues rouges et le chemisier mal boutonné, Mirajane apportait les ragoûts et autres pâtisseries. En passant, elle lui pinça la fesse, et Laxus la regarda disparaître dans la cuisine.

Décidemment, il pourrait probablement se faire à cette vie simple en compagnie de cette femme époustouflante. Un léger sourire se faufila à son insu sur son visage, et c'est avec cet air rêveur qu'il accueillit le nouveau client.

Le visage amoureux se transforma successivement en étonnement, en colère puis en rage alors que la carafe d'eau allait exploser au sol.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer ne fut pas en reste. Sa surprise laissa rapidement place à un masque glacé et il porta la main à son arbalète.

Si Laxus n'avait jamais vu son visage, il se souvenait parfaitement des yeux, de la carrure, de l'endroit où il avait blessé le sabreur qui avait tenté de l'assassiner presque trois mois plus tôt.

Au milieu des cris des clients, il se jeta sous la table pour se protéger des carreaux qui pleuvaient sur lui. L'un du toucher quelqu'un car des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur les pierres précédé d'un cri de douleur.

Entendant son assaillant remonter son arme, Laxus bondit hors de sa cachette, attrapa l'épée accrochée au mur comme un trophée et se jeta sur son ennemi en hurlant.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de sortir son sabre pour parer le coup. Il donna un coup de genou dans la jambe droite du prince qui tituba de quelques pas.

Chacun para les coups de leur adversaire, l'assassin repoussant Laxus jusqu'au centre de la pièce à présent vide. Un homme que Laxus connaissait bien pour ses parties de cartes faussées sorti un coutelas de sa ceinture et se jeta dans le combat. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva au sol. Sans vie.

Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle alors que la pièce se vidait rapidement. Laxus pouvait entendre du bruit provenir de la cuisine et il espérait vraiment que ni Mirajane, ni Lisanna n'aurait la mauvaise idée de pointer le bout de leur nez.

Evitant de peu le sabre qui visait son cou, il réussi à assener un coup de coude qui coupa le souffle de son adversaire. Il voulut lui porter le coup fatal, mais le sabreur attrapa son bras cassé et lui tordit dans le dos. Laxus musela un cri de douleur et se dégagea.

\- Laxus !

Le cri angoissé de Mirajane parvint jusqu'à lui et il se déplaça pour se mettre entre elle et le tueur.

\- Reste dans la cuisine, Mira !

L'homme étouffa un rire moqueur.

\- Tu as changé de vie, on dirait, petit prince. Si je l'abrégeais ? Après tout, tu as eu quelques mois de répits.

Le cuir de la poignée, l'odeur métallique de la lame, le poids de l'arme.

Tout lui revenait à présent, comme s'il n'avait jamais troqué son épée pour un tablier. Alors que sa respiration se calmait, que la douleur refluait et que tous ses sens se réveillaient, il fit tourner son épée dans sa main.

\- La première fois, vous m'avez attaqué par surprise et j'étais désarmé. Même à ce moment, j'ai tué l'un d'entre vous. Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire qu'aujourd'hui soit différent.

Dans un cri, l'homme se jeta sur Laxus qui évita souplement le sabre d'un pas sur le côté. Il écrasa la poignée sur son nez et le regarda reculer avec satisfaction il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser avec lui.

L'assassin dut comprendre le jeu, et changea de cible. Imperceptible à l'œil non entrainé, son centre de gravité se déplaça, la position de ses pieds se réalignèrent, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un point derrière l'épaule de Laxus.

Mirajane.

Avant que l'ennemi puisse faire un mouvement, le prince avait déjà fondu sur lui. La tête roula de l'autre côté de la pièce et le corps sans vie tomba sur le sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

Le combattant victorieux voulu se retourner vers Mirajane mais ses jambes le lâchèrent. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla dans le sang et pris son visage entre ses mains. Elle avait les traits tirés et les larmes aux yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une troupe débarqua dans l'auberge.

L'épée disparut de la main de Laxus pour se retrouver dans celle de Mirajane, et celle-ci se mit entre lui et les nouveaux arrivants, mimant le comportement qu'il avait adopté quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais c'était la garde qui venait d'entrer, alertée par les clients. Une dizaine d'hommes et femmes en armure qui arrivaient trop tard.

Ils toisèrent Mirajane avec suspicion, observant la situation et tirant des conclusions.

En même temps que le calme, les curieux et les commères refaisaient une apparition, espérant glaner la plus petite information sur le comment du pourquoi.

Mirajane, jugeant la situation sous contrôle, attacha le pommeau à sa ceinture et se tourna de nouveau vers Laxus qui se redressait. Se faisant, il donna volontairement un coup au cadavre sans tête.

Plus qu'une. Plus qu'une dernière. Plus que cette femme.

Mais en attendant, il y avait plus pressant. Il voulait sentir Mirajane contre lui, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses caresses. Il voulait s'excuser ce se qui venait de se passer. Il voulait lui dire toute la vérité et accepter sa punition.

Il tendit la main vers elle…

\- Qui peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! La… Laxus ?

Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait trop bien. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il était à des centaines de kilomètres, à la capitale.

\- Freed ?

Avant même que le capitaine de la garde n'ôte son casque, il avait reconnu les longs cheveux verts, la posture raffinée et la rapière à sa hanche.

Le chevalier lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant son prénom.

\- Laxus ! Tu es vivant ! Quel bonheur de te voir. Mais tu as le bras cassé ? Qui est le mécréant qui a osé toucher au prince héritier ?! Je vais lui faire tâter de mon épée.

\- Du calme, Freed, du calme. Je m'en suis déjà occupé, regarde.

En désignant son ennemi mort, il espérait le calmer, mais le mal était fait. Tous ceux présents avaient entendu ces quelques mots et les chuchotaient comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas. Mais quand les soldats s'agenouillèrent devant le regard agacé du dît prince, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence.

Laxus, le petit protégé de Mirajane, était en réalité le fils du roi Ivan, le prince héritier.

La foule s'agenouilla à son tour, et le regard de Laxus tomba sur les sœurs Strauss, à ses pieds elles-aussi.

\- Mira…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et il ne put sortir aucun son de plus lorsqu'il la vit serrer ses poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il se détourna d'elle, et s'adressa à son ami :

\- Partons d'ici. Rentrons chez nous.

\- Tout de suite ! Ah, c'est la petite Wendy qui ne va pas s'en remettre.

L'idée de revoir sa sœur adoucit un peu la douleur de son cœur lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, sans que Mirajane ne lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard.

Il l'avait trahie. Il ne pouvait pas exiger d'elle une autre réaction.

oO0Oo

Compte tenu du bazar, Mirajane avait fermé l'auberge pour quelques jours. Il y avait du sang et des viscères partout dans la salle à manger, et deux corps à faire disparaître. L'un avec tous les sacrements dus aux héros, le second dans la fausse commune avec toutes les pourritures.

Non seulement, les soldats avaient détruit sa porte, mais en plus, ils étaient partis sans même la débarrasser des cadavres. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir ils avaient été appelés ailleurs… Une mission bien plus importante que le ménage.

Encore une fois, la simple pensée envers lui lui tordait la gorge et les boyaux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pleura pas.

Epongeant le sang et récupérant chaque petit bout d'intestin disséminé dans la pièce, elle se rejouait inlassablement son départ. Il l'avait appelé, mais elle n'avait pas pu le regarder. Il avait demandé à partir, mais elle n'avait pas pu le regarder. Il avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, mais elle n'avait pas pu le regarder.

C'était de sa faute. Si elle lui avait dit qui il était quand elle l'avait découvert, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il serait rentré chez lui plus tôt et n'aurait pas manqué d'être blessé encore une fois. Son égoïsme avait bien failli causer la mort de celui qu'elle…

Et à la place de voler à son secours, comme elle l'aurait fait dans n'importe quelle situation, elle était restée clouée sur place, impossible de faire un mouvement. Elle l'avait regardé se battre comme la pauvre jouvencelle en détresse qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Lâche. En plus d'être égoïste, elle était d'une lâcheté sans pareil.

\- Mira… Laisse-moi t'aider…

La douce voix de Lisanna parvint jusqu'à elle, à travers le nuage noir d'auto-flagellation. Penchée sur elle, sa petite-sœur la regardait avec inquiétude.

Lisanna. Douce, gracieuse, innocente Lisanna. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Mirajane ne voulait pas voir de sang sur ses mains. Elle avait choisi de porter ce fardeau, seule, il y a bien longtemps.

\- Non, merci, Lisanna. Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais… pas.

Les sanglots étouffèrent ses derniers mots, et au lieu de partir, la plus jeune s'assit sur un sol encore souillé.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout. De ces derniers mois. De ce qui s'est passé hier. De lui. Je veux dire, le prince héritier. Dire qu'Elfman avait peur qu'il soit un bandit de grand chemin ! Quoi que… Vu sa réputation, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre…

Mirajane ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper et elle laissa sa serpillère dans le seau d'eau ensanglantée.

Assise elle aussi sur le sol, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, elle se recoiffait du dos des mains, espérant ne pas se salir ni les cheveux, ni le visage. Elle se trompait.

\- Je le savais.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je connaissais son identité. Je l'avais deviné. J'espérai me tromper, évidemment, mais tout coïncidait trop parfaitement. Sa cicatrice, son nom, son épée, son comportement, sa façon de marcher dans une pièce. Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien dit.

Mirajane avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas lire le jugement sur le visage de sa sœur.

\- LISANNA ! MIRAJANE !

La porte qui tenait à peine dans ses gonds tomba au sol sous la pression d'Elfman.

Leur petit frère devait rester en ville encore quelques jours, mais il avait du rentrer en trombe quand les rumeurs étaient parvenues jusqu'à lui. Et quelle rapidité. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un prince troque sa couronne pour un emploi de tavernier.

Le jeune homme se précipita sur elles et les entraîna toutes les deux dans une étreinte formidable.

\- Vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu une histoire rocambolesque sur Laxus qui serait en réalité le prince mort.

Lisanna se dégagea la première des bras de son frère.

\- C'est l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. Viens, laissons Mira se débarbouiller et je t'explique tout. Du moins ce que nous savons.

Ils s'enfermèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine et si Mirajane pouvait les entendre bavarder, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas y faire attention. Elle reprit sa tâche et frotta les pierres avec encore plus d'ardeur, faisant disparaître le sang en même temps que ses souvenirs. Mais elle savait bien que quoi qu'elle fasse, il allait rester des traces.

Les pas lourds de son frère retentirent de nouveau et elle leva à peine les yeux vers lui quand il se posta devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mira ?

\- Et bien, je nettoie le sol. Quelqu'un doit bien le faire.

\- Non, je veux dire, qu'est-ce-ce que tu fais encore ici, et pas à la poursuite de cet homme.

La réponse qu'elle lui donna lui fit donna l'impression qu'on lui extirpait la gorge au fer blanc.

\- Je ne le mérite pas. Il est le prince héritier, après tout.

\- Tu as raison. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu mérites dix fois… non, cent fois mieux qu'un petit prince imbus de sa personne, qui ne se soucie de personne d'autre que de lui-même et de trouver le prochain monstre à abattre. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Calmement, elle se releva, essuya ses mains pleine de sang sur son tablier, et les mains sur les hanches, toisa son frère d'un visage fermé.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu ne le connais pas. Pendant tout son séjour ici, il s'est inquiété de nous tous. De Lisanna et même de toi. Il se proposait tous les jours pour aider dans la taverne, que ce soit pour aller couper du bois, faire les lits ou aider en cuisine. Jamais il n'a émit l'idée de partir pour chasser je ne sais quel monstre dont tu parles. Je pouvais compter sur lui à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. C'est l'homme que j'aime, c'est l'homme que j'ai choisi, alors je te demanderai un peu plus de respect à son égard.

Le regard brillant et la bouche rieuse de son frère la fit s'arrêter. Allongée en travers du comptoir, Lisanna arborait le même visage railleur.

\- On te repose la question, qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ? Tu es Mirajane Strauss, ancienne capitaine des gardes de la reine Minerva tu es la démone blanche. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te morfondre comme ça. Tu l'as laissé partir ? Et bien, va le récupérer !

La démone blanche en question observait son frère et sa sœur, émue. Ils avaient raison, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Elle avait appris à se battre pour ses rêves. D'abord obtenir une vie agréable et aisée pour ses petits frères et sœurs. Ensuite faire de son auberge un lieu de joie et de convivialité. Mais aujourd'hui, son rêve avait encore changé et elle n'aurait sut dire quand il avait pris la forme de Laxus.

Elle sécha les larmes qui avaient coulé à son insu sur son visage, les yeux décidés, la bouche souriante. Elle embrassa sa fratrie et sorti en courant de l'auberge.

Elle attrapa le premier cheval qu'elle trouva dans le champ et l'empoigna par la crinière. A cru, elle le lança au galop et, couchée sur l'encolure, elle dirigea la bête sur le chemin qu'avaient pris les soldats royaux quelques heures avant. Elle connaissait la région par cœur, et savait quelles routes préféraient les militaires. Rapidement, elle aperçut les traces fraiches des chevaux sur le sol.

Mais quand elle vit du sang, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand le premier corps apparu sur la route, elle ralentit quand elle entendit les bruits des combats, elle poussa sa monture à accélérer de nouveau.

La scène qu'elle avait devant elle lui glaça le sang : Laxus et le chevalier se battant dos à dos contre leurs propres soldats. Une dizaine de corps gisaient déjà au sol, et le même nombre menaçait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

L'odeur du sang, le mouvement de la poussière, le bruit des combats, l'adrénaline encore dans ses veines. Tous ces éléments firent ressurgir un instinct qu'elle avait voulu faire disparaitre.

Sans se faire remarquer, elle ramassa deux épées au sol, se faufila derrière l'assaillant le plus proche et lui coupa la tête d'un seul mouvement. Le sang frais l'aspergea de la tête au pied, et elle entra dans une transe meurtrière. À chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, à chaque pas qu'elle posait, un soldat perdait la vie.

Bientôt elle se retrouva devant Freed, arborant les mêmes couleurs que les hommes et femmes qu'elle venait d'abattre. Laxus dut s'interposer pour que sa lame ne touche pas le chevalier.

\- Mirajane, ca suffit. Mira, regarde-moi. Lâche ces épées.

\- Laxus ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du soulagement et elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Laxus lui rendit son étreinte malgré l'étonnement de la voir là et de l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Il se laissa tomber au sol, Mirajane contre lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te demander ca. Tu es couverte de sang.

Le ton était moqueur, et Mirajane se serait éloigné de lui si elle n'avait pas peur de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien. Je vais bien.

Laxus rompit leur étreinte en la repoussant un peu. De sa manche, il essuya le plus gros du liquide rouge sur son visage. La jeune femme l'observait, voulant graver le moindre trait dans sa mémoire. Juste au cas où…

\- Mira, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

\- Laxus, je suis tellement désolée. J'avais compris qui tu étais et j'ai gardé le secret pour moi toute seule. J'avais tellement peur de te voir partir que je n'ai rien dit. Pendant des semaines je t'ai menti, espérant que tu ne retrouves jamais tes souvenirs.

Les yeux de Mirajane étaient secs. Elle n'allait pas essayer de l'amadouer avec des larmes. Concentré uniquement sur les prochains mots de Laxus, elle n'écouta pas les remontrances du chevalier. Finalement les oreilles de Laxus rougirent et il dévia le regard.

\- Mira… Je… je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire. J'ai toujours su ce qui m'était arrivé, qui j'étais. Par mesure de précaution, j'ai préféré ne rien dire et passer pour mort. Mais les mensonges devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à maintenir. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois, j'ai voulu tout avouer. Peux-tu me pardonner.

C'était des tonnes de culpabilité qui s'envolèrent des épaules de la femme. Elle observait le visage timide de l'homme face à elle, et un sourire apparut. Le sourire s'élargit tant et si bien qu'il se transforma en éclat de rire. Elle tomba en arrière, ne pouvant contrôler ses spasmes de joie et de soulagement.

Quand elle se calma enfin, les traits de Laxus étaient toujours aussi sérieux, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais réclamer ta dette. Tu as dit que tu m'étais éternellement reconnaissant et que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Voila ma demande. Reviens à la maison, et continuons à vivre comme avant. Tous les deux.

Son regard était fier et fixait le prince avec détermination elle n'accepterait aucun refus. Lentement, son visage se dérida, et un incroyable sourire apparut lentement sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'il n'arborait que quand Mirajane était face à lui.

\- Et comme promis, je m'exécute dans la seconde.

De son bras cassé, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

Ils ignorèrent la douleur de Laxus et le sang qui recouvrait Mirajane pour s'enlacer plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Ils se redécouvraient, comme lors d'un premier baiser, sans mensonge, sans secret, libre de s'être choisi l'un l'autre.

\- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre de si charmantes retrouvailles, mais Laxus, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ça.

Le couple se sépara avec regret et donna leur attention à Freed. Il avait fouillé les cadavres et tenait dans sa main un ordre d'assassinat visant Laxus Dreyar, héritier à la couronne de foudre. Portant la signature et le cachet du roi Ivan Dreyar.

oO0Oo

Personne ne sut exactement qui avait assassiné le roi Ivan. Certains parlèrent d'une ombre blanche se faufilant dans la nuit de vulgaires rumeurs. Peu de personnes pleurèrent sa disparition.

Le couronnement de la reine Wendy provoqua une explosion de joie dans tout le royaume et des centaines de personnes vinrent assister à l'évènement. La reine Wendy était peut-être encore très jeune, mais elle était entourée de conseillers sages et avisés. S'en était fini des projets de conquêtes qui asséchaient les paysans et la terre elle-même. Elle fit mettre en chantier des écoles publiques pour tous et annonça que la première année de son règne serait une période exemptée de taxes. Le peuple chantait déjà sa bonté et sa gentillesse.

Mais ils oubliaient que si Wendy était montée sur le trône, c'était pour l'unique raison que son père et son frère avaient été tué dans d'étranges circonstances. Et si elle gardait un visage souriant, son cœur pleurait de chagrin. Le voyage d'introduction autour du royaume allait s'avérer être long et difficile pour elle. La joie de voir enfin plus loin que l'enceinte du château n'atténuait pas la douleur d'avoir perdu sa famille.

Quand Freed lui remit un petit paquet, elle l'ouvrit sans s'en préoccuper plus que ca. Mais lorsqu'elle vit ce que contenait la petite boite en bois, son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Le sourire de Freed, le regard malicieux d'Evergreen et le rire de Bixlow lui confirmèrent ses espérances. Elle prit le petit edelweiss entre ses doigts et serra la fleur contre sa poitrine. Maintenant, elle en était sure : son voyage commencerait par les montagnes du nord.

oO0Oo


	3. Fire Castle (NaLu)

Voici le troisième One-shot de cette série Kings and Queens.

C'est un grand honneur pour moi que de vous présenter... Lucy et Natsu dans les rôles principales !

Enjoy your reading friends !

* * *

**Fire Castle**

Pour atteindre la terre des dragons, il fallait parcourir des centaines de kilomètres, traverser des déserts, affronter des forêts et ses occupants belliqueux, gravir une chaine de montagnes éternellement gelées, et enfin trouver le domaine du dragon pourchassé. Chaque dragon possédait un domaine semblable à l'élément qu'il contrôlait. Le dragon de jade vivait dans un palais taillé dans une immense pierre de jade qui brulait la peau humaine au moindre contact. La demeure du dragon de lumière n'était accessible qu'en pénétrant dans la première lueur de l'aube ou dans la dernière lueur du crépuscule. La cabane du dragon des arbres n'était pas bien ostentatoire mais elle se resserrait progressivement sur les intrus pour les avaler encore vivants. Le dragon de feu avait pris résidence dans un château en ruine perché au-dessus d'un volcan en activité. Et en ce moment, il donnait des consignes à son apprenti qui venait de kidnapper sa première princesse.

\- Répète-moi les règles fondamentales.

Le jeune dragon roula des yeux et tira la langue d'ennuis mais obéit.

\- Règle numéro 1 : les humains ne doivent pas nous voir sous nos formes humaines. Règle numéro 2 : toujours commencer mes phrases par un grognement et les finir par un jet de feu. Règle numéro 3 : ne jamais laisser la princesse sortir de sa chambre avant l'arrivée de son sauveur. Règle numéro 4 : ne pas laisser entrer les personnes qui ne sont pas empathiques, purs de cœur, et vaillants. Règle numéro 5 : offrir un combat digne de légende et une mort réaliste. C'est bon Igneel. Je les connais. Tu peux partir.

Le gros dragon rouge toisa le plus jeune et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Finalement, il fondit sur lui, le prit maladroitement dans ses bras écailleux et l'enveloppa de ses ailes.

\- Mon petit dragon qui devient grand. Je suis tellement fier de toi, mon petit Natsu.

Le reptile laissa couler de grosses larmes tandis que le dit Natsu tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer de cette étreinte. Au grand soulagement de l'apprenti dragon, Igneel lui donna quelques derniers conseils et s'envola enfin dans le ciel, faisant trembler toute le balcon.

Natsu soupira de soulagement les traits de son corps se brouillèrent et il réapparu dans sa forme humaine, cheveux roses, yeux de reptile et crocs aiguisés. Prudemment, il prit l'escalier qui menait vers la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour. Il y avait déposé sa princesse quelques heures auparavant, et l'attente venait de commencer. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, face à un cul-de-sac, il souffla sur une brique et le mur se réaménagea de lui-même pour lui permettre de passer.

La chambre était modeste pour une princesse mais elle contenait tout le nécessaire. De toute façon, les princesses ne se réveillaient pas avant l'arrivée de leur futur époux, plongées qu'elles étaient dans un sommeil magique. Son mentor en avait enlevé une cinquantaine, et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, toute avait vécu une vie pleine d'amour, de joie et de bonheur. Igneel était le plus grand des dragons et Natsu comptait bien le surpasser un jour. Tout commençait avec cette princesses.

Il s'approcha du lit dans lequel elle dormait encore et l'observa. Avec ses cheveux d'or, sa peau d'ivoire, et ses lèvres grenat, elle était la vision même des princesses de contes de fée. S'il se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Loucy… ou Luigi Heartfilia. Comme le voulait la tradition, il l'avait enlevé la veille de son 15ème anniversaire et devra attendre sa délivrance par son futur époux.

Il ne savait pas si elle était jolie, il ne pouvait pas juger le physique des humains : ils n'avaient ni ailes, ni écailles, ni crocs… De véritables vers de terre. Mais de ce qu'il avait lu sur les princesses dans son genre, elle devait également être douce, gentille, courageuse, et le cœur sur la main. Elle chantait probablement mieux qu'un rossignol et peignait sûrement des tableaux merveilleux.

Il regarda autour de lui. Elle allait vivre, ou plutôt dormir, dans cette petite pièce pendant quelques mois, au pire un an. C'était en général le temps que mettait le prince charmant pour arriver à sa princesse.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Il se retourna en sursaut pour voir une paire d'yeux bruns le détailler avec curiosité. La princesse, assise sur son lit, lissa sa robe brodée de perles et de pierres, et observa autour d'elle. Elle ne semblait ni effrayé, ni particulièrement surprise. Contrairement à l'apprenti dragon.

La princesse était réveillée. Plus précisément, elle ne dormait plus. Genre, elle n'était ni au pays des rêves ni dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle posa de nouveau le regard sur lui, il bafouilla :

\- Et bien… Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

Non ! D'abord un grognement pour lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien un dragon terrifiant…

Il écarta soudainement les yeux d'horreurs et baissa les yeux sur son corps. Ses peurs se confirmèrent : il n'avait pas repris sa forme draconique. Il avait brisé la première règle fondamentale seulement quelques minutes après le départ d'Igneel. Quel dragon il allait faire !

**oO0Oo**

La jeune fille courrait de toute la force de ses jambes. Ses pieds nus buttaient douloureusement sur les pierres, sa respiration saccadée agressait ses poumons et sa tête ne cessait de regarder derrière elle, terrorisée. Sa robe, autrefois cause de jalousie et d'envie, n'était plus que lambeaux et haillon. Ses cheveux blonds ne brillaient plus au moindre mouvement. Et ne parlons pas non plus de son diadème, perdu il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

Elle loupa la dernière marche de l'escalier et se rattrapa violemment contre la colonne de pierre. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration lourde et les poumons douloureux. Prête à abandonner, courant d'air vivifiant vint caresser son visage couvert de sueur. La porte n'était plus très loin, elle devait continuer.

Elle se releva, et l'espoir lui donnant de nouvelles forces, elle s'élança encore plus vite. La grande porte était là, grande ouverte face à elle, plus que quelques mètres et elle serait à l'extérieur… Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, plus que quelques enjambés, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Une forme s'abattit sur elle avant même qu'elle puisse poser un pied à l'extérieur de ce château lugubre.

\- NON !

Maintenue sur le dos par le monstre, elle savait qu'elle avait perdu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de puiser dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Rien ne disait qu'elle ne pouvait se battre la délivrance était à portée de sa main, et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Le dragon pourpre se pencha sur elle, ignorant ses gesticulations, et alors qu'elle hurlait d'horreur, lui donna un énorme coup de langue baveuse.

\- AAAAAH ! NATSU !

Le dragon se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, hilare, et alors qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler les soubresauts de son corps, reprit forme humaine. La princesse se redressa et, une grimace au visage, observa son corps à présent visqueux. Elle donna une tape sur le dragon, ravi de la blague qu'il venait de lui jouer.

\- C'est pas sympa. Maintenant je vais sentir le dragon.

\- T'en fais pas, Luce. Tu sentais déjà le dragon bien avant ça.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupéfaction à l'entente du commentaire. L'hilarité du rose reparti de plus bel face au regard courroucé, et il se roula par terre. Lucy se releva, tentant de ne pas étaler la bave plus que nécessaire, et s'approcha de la porte toujours ouverte. Elle donna un coup rageur dans l'encadrement.

\- J'y étais presque ! Quelques mètres et j'aurais gagné.

\- Tu sais que j'aurais pu te rattraper bien avant ? Mais c'était trop drôle de voir que tu pensais réellement me battre. Tu oublies que je suis le plus fort. Je suis Etherion Natsu Dragneel !

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches, un air moqueur sur le visage.

\- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, petit dragon. Tu n'auras le nom d'Etherion uniquement quand ta première princesse, c'est-à-dire moi, sera libérée. En attendant, tu n'es qu'apprenti.

\- C'est bon, Luce, je sais.

Il prit une moue boudeuse et se releva. Il savait tout cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En trois mois qu'avait duré son incarcération, déjà trois prétendants s'étaient présentés à sa porte. Le premier, le comte Taurus, avait été d'une analyse facile. Certes, il avait l'air fort et courageux, mais il n'était intéressé que par une chose vis-à-vis de Lucy et ce n'était certainement pas de la sauver. Il n'eut aucun mal à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le second avait nécessité l'avis de Lucy. Sire Caprico s'exprimait avec calme et politesse. Natsu pouvait voir qu'il était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, et il s'inquiétait réellement pour la princesse. Mais celle-ci l'avait jugé bien trop vieux alors Natsu l'avait renvoyé chez lui sans trop lui faire du mal.

Le dernier en date avait fait l'unanimité : il semblait être plus intéressé par son cheval que par la princesse. Mais le prince Sagittarius et son arc avaient été des adversaires coriaces et une flèche avait traversé la fine membrane de l'aile de Natsu.

Trois prétendants et aucun ne correspondant ni aux règles fondamentales des dragons ni à la princesse Lucy. A ce rythme là, il ne deviendra jamais un véritable dragon.

Lucy vit que sa remarque l'avait atteint plus durement que prévu et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se pressant chaleureusement contre lui.

\- Haut les cœurs, grand dragon Natsu. Celui qui me libèrera arrivera bientôt, et tu deviendras le dragon le plus craint du continent. Les chevaliers courberont l'échine en entendant ton nom, et les sorcières frémiront d'angoisse en sentant ton souffle.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- M'as-tu déjà entendu dire un mensonge ? En plus, je me vois mal rester ici toute ma vie… Alors fais-moi un beau sourire.

Natsu obéit sans se faire prier et lui offrit un sourire aiguisé. Lucy rit dans sa main devant son visage si expressif. On l'avait préparé toute son enfance à cet évènement. Toutes les princesses devaient en passer par là, c'était la tradition. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son dragon soit du calibre de Natsu. Blagueur, souriant, maladroit, il faisait plus de bêtises que les jeunes pages du château de son père. Elle avait été très surprise de le voir prendre forme humaine mais avait juré de ne jamais révéler ce secret. Et depuis ce jour, le premier jour, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils s'aidaient mutuellement. Elle lui indiquait comment se comporter pour être réellement craint par les humains, et il lui enseignait comment agir en tant que demoiselle en détresse. C'était beaucoup plus drôle que les leçons de danse, d'étiquette, ou même d'équitation.

Soudain un bruit de corbeau retentit dans tout le château, annonçant la venue d'un homme à cheval. Les deux se regardèrent avec espoir, et Natsu, redevenant dragon, attrapa la princesse dans une de ses pattes et s'envola. Avec précaution, il laissa la jeune fille sur le petit balcon de sa chambre et il alla se percher sur le toit, au-dessus d'elle.

Devant le pont suspendu qui permettait d'accéder au domaine du dragon de feu, un chevalier emprisonné dans une armure noire fit arrêter son cheval. Caché à la vue de la princesse, seul de longs cheveux blancs dépassaient de sous son casque. Un trident à la main, il mit pied à terre et avança jusqu'au bord du cratère, au fond du quel coulait joyeusement de la lave en fusion. Enfin, il se décoiffa et Lucy s'éventa de la main :

\- Il est très beau celui là au moins. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses, Natsu ?

\- Attends qu'il parle. Les humains sont tellement simples qu'on peut les cerner dès leurs premiers mots.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Le vent porta les paroles du chevalier au trident jusqu'aux oreilles des deux amis.

\- Je suis le grand et magnifique prince Pisces. Tremble devant mon nom et ma rage, bête immonde, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton créateur. Je suis venue délivrer la princesse Lucy Heartfilia, la prendre pour épouse si ma maman veut bien, et devenir le plus grand roi de tous les temps. Je ramènerai ta tête en trophée pour l'anniversaire de ma maman. Parce que ma maman c'est la meilleure et que personne n'est aussi géniale que ma maman…

Les pupilles fendues de Natsu rencontrèrent celles de Lucy, et ils partagèrent le même rire. Non, Pisces n'était décidemment pas son prince charmant. Le dragon s'éleva dans les airs et Lucy se retira dans sa chambre, peu intéressée par les évènements à venir. Natsu gagnait tout le temps de toute façon.

\- Yosh ! Je m'enflamme !

**oO0Oo**

\- Et si tu essayais de mettre ta main d'une autre façon. Regarde, je te montre.

Natsu pris sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, croisa ses jambes gracieusement, appuya sa tête sur la pierre derrière lui et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule. Il prit une expression languissante et perdit son regard dans le vide. Lucy l'observait avec attention, la main sur le menton et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas… Est-ce-que ce n'est pas trop exagéré ?

\- Mais pas du tout ! Une princesse doit être rêveuse, et tu dois prendre cette position quand tu penses à ton prince charmant. Tu as vu toi-même ! Toutes les illustrations de princesses sont dans ces eaux-là. Essaies au moins.

Il passa une jambe à l'extérieur pour se retrouver à cheval au-dessus du vide. Lucy prit une grande inspiration et s'assit face à lui. L'imitant, elle croisa les jambes, s'adossa contre le mur, et disposa sa main comme il venait de le faire.

Natsu analysa sa position. Le résultat n'avait pas le charme qu'il espérait.

\- Penche ta tête un peu plus sur le coté, et ouvre un petit peu la bouche. Un peu comme la tête que tu faisais quand tu m'as parlé du gâteau d'anniversaire à la crème…

La princesse obéit, réprimant difficilement un fou rire, mais Natsu ne semblait toujours pas satisfait. Il prit la main sur son épaule et la déplaça pour que ses doigts soient juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il hocha la tête satisfait et glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde. Il écarta toutes les mèches de son visage pour les coincer derrière son oreille. Il s'éloigna pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Parfait ! C'est la position parfaite de la princesse amoureuse.

Lucy ne tint pas plus longtemps et se plia en deux dans un fou rire puissant. Elle avait toujours du mal à rester de marbre lorsque Natsu lui donnait des leçons c'était si peu naturelle pour elle d'agir en princesse sans défense. Natsu la regardait reprendre son souffle en souriant.

\- T'es bizarre quand tu t'y mets.

Le regard agacé de Lucy le fit sourire lorsqu'il vit une ombre s'approcher du château. Il perdit toutes les couleurs de son visage et sauta sur la princesse, les faisant tous les deux passer par la fenêtre.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le vide, elle hurlant de peur dans ses bras. La peau du dragon vibra sous ses doigts et elle devint écailleuse. En une seconde, elle se retrouva dans une des pattes de Natsu. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça heureusement cela n'arrivait que dans les situations urgentes. Ils atterrirent dans sa chambre et il la déposa sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Natsu ? Un prétendant ?

\- Non… Pire. Mon père arrive.

Lucy ne comprenait pas l'agitation de son ami. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, et quand on est un dragon de plusieurs mètres dans une minuscule chambre de princesse endormi, cela créait un grand bazar. Il essayait de ranger les livres sur le sol et autres babioles qu'ils utilisaient pour s'amuser mais dès qu'il se retournait, sa queue renvoyait tout sur le sol, plus éparpillé qu'à l'origine. Il finit par abandonner.

\- Explique-moi Natsu.

\- Luce, s'il te plait. Il faut que tu fasses semblant de dormir, et que tu ne fasses pas de bruit. Je t'expliquerai tout après.

\- D'accord.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle força sa respiration à être régulière.

\- Mais non ! Pas comme ca ! Comme une princesse. Sur le dos, les mains sur l'estomac et avec un petit sourire.

\- Personne ne dort comme ca !

\- Si ! Les princesses ensorcelées attendant leur prince charmant le font. Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.

Il avait dit deux fois s'il te plait, la situation devait vraiment lui faire peur. Elle obtempéra et s'installa dans la position la moins confortable pour dormir. Quand elle entendit Natsu sortir de sa chambre, elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne position.

Une fois dehors, Natsu tapa sur une pierre de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, et les pierres se resserrèrent pour ne former plus qu'une petite fente, suffisamment grande pour permettre à la lumière de passer, et uniquement la lumière. Il se laissa planer jusqu'au chemin de ronde et attendit que son mentor se pose à ses côtés. Les deux dragons se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, provoquant une chute de pierres dans la lave juste en dessous.

\- Alors Natsu ? Comment se passe ta mission ? As-tu gagné ton Etherion ?

La grimace sur le visage de son apprenti lui donna la réponse tout de suite.

\- Non. Les prétendants qui arrivent jusqu'ici ne sont pas les meilleures options. Et j'ai l'impression que les échecs des premiers ont un peu découragé les autres. En neuf mois, on en a vu arriver que sept. Et deux d'entre eux sont repartis ensemble.

Dans un concours de circonstances rare mais pas impossible, deux prétendants s'étaient présentés au même moment, le duc Scorpio et le seigneur Aquarius. Ils avaient discuté quelques minutes devant le pont, et étaient repartis, main dans la main, sans même adresser un mot au dragon ou à la princesse. Le dernier prétendant, le prince Aries, était tellement peureux que Natsu dut s'approcher de lui pour entendre les mots sortant de sa bouche. Malheureusement l'approche du reptile volant terrifia le petit prince et il s'enfuit en courant.

Au ton misérable de Natsu, le grand dragon hurla de rire, des flammèches sortant de son museau.

\- En effet, elle n'a pas l'air d'attirer les meilleurs prétendants. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Comment ça comment va-t-elle ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille ? Elle dort. Profondément. Comme un bébé. Comme un loir. Même que parfois elle bave un peu au coin de la bouche. Mais elle dort. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre ? Sûrement pas me courir après et me raconter des histoires. Ca jamais !

\- Calme-toi voyons. Allons la voir.

Et sans attendre de protestation, le mentor s'envola en direction de la tour. A contre cœur, Natsu le suivit. Il espéra de tout son cœur que Lucy l'avait écouté sinon il aurait des problèmes. Il avait brisé la quasi-totalité des règles fondamentales des dragons.

Igneel atterri sur le toit et sous la pression de ses pattes, les tuiles bougèrent tant et si bien que le toit disparu entièrement. Les deux dragons descendirent dans la petite chambre et Igneel observa l'environnement d'un œil critique.

\- Il faudrait que tu ranges un peu, on ne sait jamais quand un prétendant passera tes tests. Et puis fais un peu de ménage. Une princesse qui dort au milieu de toiles d'araignées ce n'est pas très bien vu. Rappelle-toi que tous ces éléments feront également partis de ta réputation de dragon.

Natsu n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Son regard ne cessait de se poser sur la princesse dont le sourire moqueur s'agrandissait de minute en minute.

\- Voyons la princesse.

Le visage de Lucy reprit son aspect attendu et Natsu respira un peu mieux.

\- Elle a l'air en bonne santé, mais elle est étonnement sale. J'ai quelques livres de sorts que tu pourras utiliser pour la garder propre. Personne ne voudra l'embrasser si elle sent mauvais.

La paupière de Lucy commença à tressauter et il la vit serrer les mâchoires. Il lui fallait une diversion.

\- Et sinon, Igneel, comment se passe ta retraite ?

\- Bien, mais tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux rien te dire, c'est un secret d'Etherion.

\- Oui, oui, je sais…

\- Haut les cœurs, Natsu. Tu obtiendras bientôt ton statu d'Etherion et j'aurai de nouvelles choses à t'enseigner. En attendant, continu comme ça et accompli ta mission avec perfection. Bon travail, mon garçon je reviendrai bientôt.

Et Igneel disparu rapidement parmi les nuages. Sous forme humaine, Natsu se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea à coté de Lucy.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu t'occupes pas bien de moi…

Natsu grogna et enfui son visage dans son cou.

\- Je suis fatigué. On en parle plus tard d'accord.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça, je sens mauvais apparemment.

Il passa un bras au-dessus de sa taille et la serra un peu contre lui.

\- J'aime bien ton odeur moi…

Il ne vit pas le visage rouge de la princesse, mais il sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter de quelques degrés. Il ne dit rien.

\- Tu sais, les dragons ne font pas la sieste avec les princesses.

\- Et les princesses ne font pas de la lutte avec les dragons. On sera un dragon et une princesse après la sieste, d'accord ?

Lucy sourit à sa réponse et se laissa bercer par sa chaleur élevée.

**oO0Oo**

Lucy remonta à la surface et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Décidemment elle adorait passer du temps dans le royaume de la dragonne de l'onde. Elle vivait dans un palais aquatique à plusieurs centaines de mètres au fond d'un lac surplombé par une magnifique cascade. Lucy n'avait évidemment jamais atteint le palais, elle ne faisait pas partie des prétendants après tout, mais la dragonne avait accepté qu'elle vienne se baigner dans le lac à condition de lui apporter des pierres de lave pour chauffer sa salle de bain.

Elle se tourna vers Nastsu qui était assis sur la berge et la surveillait. Elle avait mit du temps avant d'accepter de se mettre nue devant le dragon. Particulièrement quand il avait forme humaine. Mais Natsu n'avait que faire de la nudité, que ce soit la sienne ou celle de son amie. Il ne portait un pantalon pour l'unique raison qu'elle lui avait demandé, le visage cramoisi, lors de leur première rencontre. Et s'il la regardait alors qu'elle ne portait rien sur le dos, c'était uniquement pour être sur qu'elle était en sécurité.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Un bon bain te ferait du bien, tu sais.

\- Non. J'aime pas l'eau, je préfère le feu, et tu le sais très bien.

Il fit la moue et détourna le regard. La blonde ne s'en formalisa pas et plongea en direction de la cascade. Elle aimait beaucoup grimper sur les rochers toujours plus et voir si elle avait le courage de sauter. A chaque fois, elle réussissait à grimper plus haut et plus facilement. Toutes ses activités avec Natsu transformaient progressivement son corps. Là où une princesse aurait du être fine et délicate, elle devenait musclée et rugueuse. Mais elle ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie, alors peu importait si son prince charmant la trouvait repoussante.

Utilisant uniquement la force de ses bras, elle se hissa sur une pierre plate et se retourna pour voir Natsu. Quand elle ne le vit nulle part, un nouveau sentiment serra son cœur et ses gestes faiblirent. Elle tourna sur elle-même, espérant le voir arriver en riant, mais elle ne vit que de la roche et de l'eau. Elle redescendit le plus vite qu'elle put, mais glissa sur la roche mouillée et tomba droit vers le lac. Son flan frappa violemment la surface du lac lui coupant douloureusement le souffle. Remontant à la surface, elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration : un énorme dragon rouge tombait du ciel à toute vitesse.

Lorsque Natsu pénétra dans l'eau, une énorme vague emporta la pauvre princesse sous la surface, la faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens. Une paire de bras l'aida à rejoindre l'air libre, et, la soutenant par les aisselles, Natsu riait à gorge déployée.

\- Tu aurais du voir ta tête, Luce !

\- Espèce de crétin !

Elle se dégagea facilement et, prenant appuie sur ses épaules, força la tête rose à boire la tasse. Rageusement, elle nagea jusqu'à la rive et ne se retourna pas quand Natsu l'appela. Elle s'enroula dans une magnifique étole qu'elle lia sur son épaule, lui faisant une toge. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, les genoux remontés vers la poitrine.

Elle avait eu peur, beaucoup trop peur quand il avait disparu de son champ de vision. Certes, depuis un an et demi qu'il l'avait enlevé, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble, mais jamais auparavant n'avait-elle ressenti un tel manque.

\- Luce, boude pas. Avoue que c'était trop drôle !

Quand la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, il s'agenouilla dans son dos et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et regarda son visage boudeur.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que je t'ai fait peur à ce point ? A toi, la grande Lucy ?

\- Tu es qu'un idiot.

\- Et toi, t'es bizarre. C'est quoi cette réaction ?

\- Je veux pas te parler…

Toujours la princesse dans ses bras, il se releva et força sa température à augmenter. Un air chaud les entoura tous les deux et en quelques secondes, ils furent entièrement secs.

\- C'est bon ? C'est mieux comme ca ?

Lucy ne put réprimer son sourire. Pensait-il réellement que c'était ca le problème ? Elle se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Tu as failli me noyer, crétin.

\- Mais non. Je suis là pour te protéger, pas pour te tuer.

\- Natsu ? Est-ce-que tu ne t'ennuie pas un peu avec moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné par une question pareille, si soudaine.

\- Je veux dire… En neuf mois, seulement un prétendant s'est présenté. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire avec moi comme princesse.

Le duc Cancer s'était présenté il y a plus de deux mois à présent, et jugé bien trop susceptible et distrait (il avait arrêté le combat pour se recoiffer), il était reparti bien rapidement. Depuis ce jour, plus aucun humain n'avait tenté de parvenir jusqu'à la princesse.

Natsu réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Certes il ne pouvait pas se battre comme il le souhaitait, mais il ne s'ennuyait jamais car Lucy était une source permanente de distraction. Il aurait aimé qu'elle accepte de faire de la lutte un peu plus souvent, c'est vrai. A part ça, il adorait sa vie avec elle. Et il avait toujours cru que ce sentiment était réciproque. Alors d'où sortait cette question ? Avait-elle peut-être peur de devoir rester toute sa vie enfermée dans ce château, avec lui ?

Il aurait voulu avoir les mots pour la consoler, mais la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'instant même l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Et alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux dans un silence pesant, l'un comme l'autre incapable de formuler leurs émotions, un craquement venant des fourrés retenti.

Lucy sursauta et attrapa le bras de Natsu. Il n'y avait aucune princesse au cœur du royaume de l'onde, alors qui pouvait bien se cacher là ? Un autre bruit plus proche fit frissonner la princesse et elle se cacha derrière son dragon. Au troisième son, elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit Natsu se tendre et ses traits commencèrent à se brouiller. S'il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa forme première, cela signifiait qu'il sentait un danger.

Alors quand le petit chaton bleu sorti de dessous une fougère, aucun des deux ne sut comment réagir. Puis le nouveau venu brisa le silence en poussant le miaulement le plus adorable jamais entendu dans sur la terre des dragons. Natsu se précipita vers le petite chat, le prit au creux de ses mains et frotta sa joue contre la fourrure toute douce. Il se tourna vers Lucy.

\- On peut le garder, Luce ? Il est trop adorable !

\- Euh… et bien oui… je pense…

\- Super ! T'es la meilleure !

Le chaton mordilla son doigt et lécha le bout du nez de Natsu, comme pour le remercier, et le dragon parti dans un rire adorable. Lucy rit doucement derrière sa main face à sa réaction. Décidément, il n'était pas un dragon comme les autres. Elle s'approcha à son tour et fit des gratouilles à la petite boule de poil.

\- Tu sais Natsu, un vrai dragon n'adopterait pas un chat. Il le mangerait je pense.

\- Je vais pas manger Happy ! Tu es trop bizarre.

\- Happy ?

\- Oui, regarde le bien. Quand on le voit, on est heureux tout de suite.

Elle observa la fourrure bleue, les grands yeux jaunes, les petites moustaches, les oreilles qui gigotaient dans tous les sens et la queue qui se balançait.

\- Tu as raison. Ca lui va très bien.

**oO0Oo**

Lucy était confortablement installée dans son lit et elle aurait pu encore dormir des heures. Mais son instinct lui hurlait de se réveiller. Des rires étouffés lui firent ouvrir les yeux avec urgence. Natsu et Happy sursautèrent tant qu'ils tombèrent du lit. Se redressant en riant, ils s'enfuirent de la chambre à toute vitesse. Lucy bondit hors de son lit et se jeta sur son miroir.

Ses craintes venaient d'être confirmer. Ces deux idiots avaient dessiné sur son visage. Des vagues sur son front, des étoiles sur ses joues, une moustache au-dessus de sa lèvre, des tourbillons sur ses tempes. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle s'élança à leur poursuite, leurs rires lui indiquant le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Elle dévala les escaliers en hurlant leurs prénoms et imaginant mille et une tortures. Elle ne s'aperçut pas de la lenteur inhabituelle de Nastsu, aveuglée par la colère. Elle le vit disparaitre derrière les grandes portes d'entrées. Réunissant toutes ses forces, elle se jeta sur le battant en bois et déboula dans la cour avec fureur.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Lucy, surprise, voulu reculer, mais glissa sur la pierre et tomba sur les fesses. Une vingtaine de dragons était réunie au milieu de la cour et venait de hurler ces mots. Les yeux écarquillés, elle les observa tous. Tous les amis qu'elle s'était faite pendant toutes ces années étaient devant elle : les dragons de jade, de diamant, de granite, de coton, et de fumée les dragons de l'aurore, de l'ombre, de l'onde, du ciel, et du crépuscule les dragons du bois, de l'eau, de la pierre, des fleurs, et de la lave. Et évidemment l'apprenti du dragon de feu.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Natsu ?

Le dragon s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupi à ses cotés.

\- Ben quoi Lucy, c'est ton anniversaire. Tout le monde a voulu le fêter avec nous.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Lève-toi et va dire bonjour à tout le monde !

Retrouvant le sourire, elle bondit sur ses pieds et couru vers ses amis.

En quatre ans, elle avait eu le temps et l'occasion de rencontrer un grand nombre de dragons et si d'abord ils étaient réticents à la rencontrer, ils étaient rapidement tombés sous son charme. De plus, une princesse qui ne trouvait pas son prince charmant en quatre ans était quelque chose de jamais vu. Ils avaient été curieux avant tout, puis rapidement conquis par sa personnalité solaire.

Elle se retrouva encerclée de dragons et leur souris à tous de toutes ses dents. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Happy se retenir de rire, et ce n'est que quand Grandine prit la parole qu'elle comprit.

\- Jeune Lucy, qu'avez-vous sur le visage ? Est-ce la nouvelle mode chez les princesses ?

Les dessins ! Elle se prit le visage dans les mains tout en hurlant le nom de Natsu. Celui-ci approcha en hurlant ricanant, un tissu mouillé à la main. Il força Lucy à relever le visage et entreprit d'effacer les œuvres qu'il avait lui-même dessinées quelques minutes plus tôt. La princesse oublia sa colère au moment même où elle posa le regard sur la bouche rieuse de son dragon. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Natsu, mais elle savait que ce sentiment était irrémédiable.

Quand il lui parlait, sa gorge se serrait. Quand il la touchait, sa peau s'embrasait. Quand il riait, sa bouche souriait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire des mots d'amour, l'embrasser à longueur de journée, crier son amour au monde entier. Mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'au moment où un homme digne d'elle se présenterait devant le pont, mettrait Natsu au tapis et l'emporterait loin pour l'épouser. C'était sa destinée et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de profiter au maximum de la présence de Natsu et de trouver des défauts aux quelques prétendants qui se présentaient.

Le visage enfin propre, les festivités purent commencer. Chaque dragon avait amené quelque chose pour l'évènement, tel que de la nourriture, de la décoration, ou bien des cadeaux. Lucy passait entre les pattes des monstres géants, discutant avec tous de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles de leurs princesses respectives.

Natsu, assis un peu en retrait, l'observait en souriant. Il adorait la taquiner : ses yeux se dilataient, ses joues rougissaient et sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle était un peu bizarre, mais très drôle. Mais il aimait encore plus la voir sourire et rire de façon aussi naturelle.

\- Tu viens pas avec nous, Natsu ?

\- Happy ? Si, si. Je suis là, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Natsu qui réfléchi ? Mais c'est la fin du monde ! Tous aux abris !

Le petit chat se laissa tomber sur le haut du crâne de son ami lorsqu'il ne réagit pas à sa provocation. Il vit son air rêveur et suivi son regard. Quand il comprit qui occupait toutes ses pensées, un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses babines.

\- Elle est jolie aujourd'hui Lucy, pas vrai ?

À la question, des images de Lucy apparurent devant ses yeux : sa langue entre ses dents quand elle réfléchissait, son nez tout rouge lorsqu'elle pleurait, sa frange qui tombait systématiquement devant ses yeux, ses sourcils qui se fronçaient quand elle le suspectait de préparer une bêtise, son sourire sur le coté quand elle le regardait, ses yeux brillants quand ils visitaient un autre royaume.

\- Elle est tout le temps jolie.

\- Est-ce-que toutes les princesses sont comme elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère pas, on a déjà du mal avec une, tu imagines avec plusieurs ?

Les deux amis rirent à l'idée de centaines de Lucy se battant entre elles pour le dernier livre de la bibliothèque, ou pour avoir le meilleur coté du lit.

\- Tu sais, Natsu, moi aussi j'aime Lucy.

\- Je m'en doute. Tout le monde l'aime. Regarde-la se déplacer entre les créatures les plus féroces de la création. Un vrai poisson dans l'eau.

\- C'est marrant quand même…

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est moi qui suis le plus jeune, mais c'est toi qui comprends rien.

Ignorant le regard interrogateur du rose, le chat bleu s'éleva dans les airs et, à pleine vitesse, vola jusqu'à Lucy pour s'écraser dans sa poitrine et réclamer des caresses. Natsu resta encore à l'écart quelques minutes à observer la scène.

Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Un étrange mélange de mélancolie, de satisfaction, et d'incertitude. Cette sensation lui tordait l'estomac lorsqu'il regardait Lucy rire et bavarder entre tous ces sauriens monumentaux. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise, peut-être heureuse d'être parmi eux. Encore une fois, sans comprendre ses propres réactions, il sursauta quand les yeux souriants de Lucy se posèrent soudainement sur lui. Il se redressa quand elle vint vers lui en courant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez organisé tout ca. Allez, viens Happy a déjà reçu sa récompense.

Elle ouvrit grand les bras, lui indiquant de se blottir contre elle, et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucy lui faisait des câlins, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait différent aujourd'hui ? Son corps, son instinct essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais le sang battait ses tempes, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Alors, il posa sa main sur le crâne de Lucy et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Pas besoin de récompense, Luce.

Il parti en direction du groupe de dragons quand la princesse s'écrasa dans son dos. Elle passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le maintenir contre elle. Il sentait sa respiration caresser sa nuque et ses cheveux chatouiller sa peau. Après quelques secondes dans cette position, elle força son visage à se tourner vers elle et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- C'est beau, l'amourrrr !

Sans l'intervention de Happy, il aurait pu mourir d'embarassement. Heureusement, la diversion du petit chat avait détourné l'attention de son visage rouge et Lucy courrait après l'animal, sous les rires des dragons. Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se poser autant de questions. Il finirait bien par comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Natsu rejoignit le groupe festif, son grand sourire de nouveau sur la figure.

Le soleil disparu soudainement et tous les invités levèrent le nez pour voir une forme massive tournoyer au-dessus d'eux. Quand un immense dragon rouge s'écrasa au milieu de la cours, tous les dragons s'envolèrent laissant Natsu, Lucy, et Happy face à un Igneel particulièrement en colère.

Son regard flamboyant faisait des allé-retours entre la princesse et le jeune dragon sous forme humaine. De la fumée sortie de ses naseaux et quand il prit la parole, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds.

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? Natsu, explique-toi !

Natsu fit un pas vers son mentor, craintif.

\- Igneel… C'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Pourtant ça y ressemble beaucoup ! Ta princesse, réveillée et hors de sa chambre, face à ta forme humaine. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais mal interpréter.

\- Et bien…

\- SILENCE !

Son rugissement fut accompagné d'une gerbe de feu et Natsu se précipita derrière Lucy. Igneel ne ferait jamais de mal à une princesse, alors qu'à son apprenti, il y avait plus de probabilités.

\- Depuis quand ça dure ?

\- Depuis le premier jour. Elle s'est réveillée dès que tu es parti.

Les sourcils écailleux du dragon se soulevèrent et ses traits semblèrent se détendre.

\- Le premier jour ?

Les yeux d'Igneel se voilèrent, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et Natsu se détendit. Le pire semblait être passé. Il se permit même un soupir de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'une cuisante douleur aux fesses ne le fasse bondir hors de sa médiocre cachette.

\- Et ça se prétend être un dragon…

De la fumée sortait de la gueule d'Igneel qui regardait son apprenti courir dans tous les sens, espérant atténuer la douleur. Il tourna son regard rouge sur la princesse. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, elle s'avança et s'inclina.

\- Mes hommages, puissant dragon Eid. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Natsu m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me tienne devant le plus puissant des dragons, le dragon de feu Etherion Igneel Dragneel.

Surpris, Igneel chercha une marque de sarcasme sur le visage de la princesse, mais ne voyant que de la sincérité, il commença à se trémousser sur place.

\- Mademoiselle princesse. Je m'excuse à la place de cet ersatz de dragon. On ne vous a pas offert l'expérience promis. Et c'est malheureusement de sa faute si vous êtes encore parmi nous.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! Tous les prétendants qui se sont présentés étaient tous idiots et indignes d'elle. Regarde, rien que les deux derniers… D'abord il y a eu cette servante, Virgo, travaillant pour le roi Ebar. Oui, ce type n'est même pas venu conquérir Lucy. Je ne pouvais pas la lui laisser. Et le dernier… Et bien, il est parti sans même se battre, il a dit que Lucy était trop massive.

\- Natsu ! Tais-toi !

Les deux dragons regardèrent la princesse s'effondrer sur le sol, le visage cramoisi. Natsu ricana à ce souvenir : Lucy avait horriblement mal pris le commentaire.

\- Et de toute façon, même sans ça, j'avais bien senti dans sa voix que le comte Libra était froid et ne rendrait pas Lucy heureuse.

Heureuse ? Igneel, du haut de ses cinq mètres, observa le couple à ses pieds il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il aurait tellement voulu voir Natsu accéder au titre d'Etherion.

\- Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'au prochain prétendant. Je pense que le jugement de Natsu doit être faussé par un quelconque facteur extérieur.

\- Hum… maître Eid, j'apprécie votre aide, mais vous devez savoir que nous n'avons vu personne depuis plus de neuf mois.

\- Et bien, le prochain ne devrait plus tarder, dans ce cas. Allez, tout le monde au château et comportez vous comme le devrait un dragon et une princesse !

**oO0Oo**

Lucy se figea en entrant dans sa petite chambre, tentant de comprendre la situation. Natsu était allongé sur son lit, complètement nu, et Happy lui mettait de la pommade sur les fesses et les cuisses.

\- Natsu ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

\- Ca se voit, non ? Ma peau humaine résiste moins bien au feu que mes écailles, et c'est encore pire quand c'est Igneel. Ca fait super mal !

\- Tu es obligée de t'installer sur mon lit pour faire ca ?

\- Ben oui, il y a qu'un seul lit dans tout ce château.

\- Et je dors où moi ?

\- Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

Lucy soupira devant sa remarque mais s'allongea tout de même à ses cotés. Elle se glissa sous les draps et se tourna de façon à voir le visage du dragon. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses sourcils froncés par la douleur il semblait également préoccupé.

\- Tu penses qu'Igneel va rester longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il est capable de rester jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus en colère que ca. J'ai quand même brisé plusieurs règles fondamentales des dragons.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir…

Lucy avait murmuré cette dernière phrase, ne pensant plus à l'ouïe ultradéveloppée du dragon. Ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle et chercha une réponse sur ses traits. Elle rougi un peu et enfoui la tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Avec le premier venu, je veux dire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Igneel peu paraitre dur comme ca, mais il n'acceptera jamais de laisser un mauvais candidat t'emmener.

Happy vint s'installer entre leurs deux visages, et regarda Lucy, moqueur.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que s'il y a aussi peu de prétendants, c'est parce que Lucy n'est pas une bonne princesse et que personne ne veut la sauver.

\- Maudit chat !

La princesse en question allait donner un coup au chat bleu quand le bras de Natsu vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, se posant sur la plus éloignée, et il l'attira un peu plus près de lui.

\- Mais non, Luce est la meilleure princesse du monde. Je suis juste trop terrifiant !

Happy ricana et vint se rouler en boule contre le flan de la princesse cramoisi. Heureusement que Natsu avait les yeux fermés, sinon il se moquerait encore plus d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour, appréciant la chaleur prodiguée par ses deux amis.

\- Tu sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Lucy rouvrit les yeux en grand et attendit la fin de la phrase. Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière il ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase sur ses mots… Pourtant rien ne vint alors, souriante et posant la main sur le bras qui la serrait, elle s'endormit enfin.

Lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration devenir plus régulière et son cœur reprendre un rythme normal, il sut qu'elle s'était endormi et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient sincères. Et face au visage endormi de la blonde, il sut que peu importait le titre d'Etherion, tant qu'elle était avec lui, il serait heureux.

\- NATSU !

Le hurlement de rage de son père le surprit tellement qu'il reprit sa forme draconique, écrasant à moitié ses deux amis et détruisant complètement le lit princier.

**oO0Oo**

Trois mois. Trois mois que Lucy n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Trois mois que Natsu n'avait pas repris forme humaine. Trois mois qu'Igneel les surveillait nuit et jour. Lucy et Natsu s'ennuyaient l'un de l'autre et s'ils avaient tenté de désobéir les premières semaines, les punitions les avaient vite dissuadés. Alors ils envoyaient Happy faire le messager cela ne plaisait pas à Igneel mais le petit chat était trop vif pour le gros dragon.

Il avait fallu trois mois pour qu'un vol de corbeaux annonce l'arrivée d'un nouveau prétendant. Lucy entendit les deux dragons se poser sur le toit, juste au-dessus de sa chambre, et elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait ressentir : heureuse de voir Natsu de nouveau, soulagée qu'un prétendant arrive, apeurée que ce prétendant soit le bon ?

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre, pas un, mais deux chevaux ! Les cavaliers, habillés d'une armure semblable, hottèrent leur heaume d'un même mouvement pour découvrir deux jeunes hommes identiques.

\- Nous sommes les Princes Gemi…

\- … et Mini ! Nous sommes là pour…

\- … combattre le dragon de feu et…

\- … sauver la princesse Lucy Heartfilia…

\- … et l'épouser !

Natsu fit un gros effort pour retenir son éclat de rire et s'étrangla à moitié lorsqu'il essaya de respirer. Il se tourna vers Igneel qui toisait les arrivants d'un regard dubitatif.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était le genre de types qu'elle attirait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Igneel se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

\- Donnons leur une chance de clarifier la situation. Après tout, rien ne dit qu'un prétendant ne peut pas utiliser une aide extérieur lors de son périple.

Puis, hurlant à faire réveiller un mort, il prit la parole.

\- Petits princes chétifs. Je dois savoir avant d'en faire mon déjeuner : qui épousera la princesse détenue dans cette tour ?

\- On s'est arrangé entre nous.

\- Je serais son époux les lundis, mercredis, et vendredis.

\- Et elle sera mon épouse les mardis, jeudis, et samedis.

Devant l'air ahuri d'Igneel, Natsu ne put retenir son rire et des flammes s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Son rire se transforma en rugissement à la remarque d'Happy.

\- Et le dimanche alors ? Ils ont un troisième frère pour le dimanche ?

Il vit Lucy monter sur le parapet de sa fenêtre, le visage rouge et furieux.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien !? Je suis la femme d'un seul homme ! Natsu, débarrasse m'en !

Le jeune dragon regarda son mentor, cherchant son approbation. Il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Bonne chance, mon fils. Fais-moi chercher quand tu auras accompli ta mission.

Et sur ses mots, le grand dragon rouge disparu derrière les nuages, laissant son apprenti régler la situation.

\- Yosh ! Je m'enflamme !

Le combat fut rapide et sans beaucoup de douleur. Les deux princes repartirent avec moins de cheveux, une odeur de viande cuite, et une grosse humiliation.

Au moment où Natsu toucha le sol de la chambre, il reprit forme humaine pour mieux recevoir la blonde dans ses bras. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou et le serra contre elle du plus fort qu'elle put.

\- Tu m'as manqué…

Natsu lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi…

\- C'est beau, l'amourrrr !

**oO0Oo**

Natsu tournait en rond dans la vieille bibliothèque. Il venait souvent dans cette pièce pour réfléchir. Elle dégageait une sensation d'apaisement, de sagesse, et de sérénité. Du moins, c'était ce que Lucy répétait sans cesse. Le jour où elle avait découvert la pièce, elle avait été tellement émerveillée de voir ces immenses étagères remplies de centaines de livres en tout genre, de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Elle avait vite déchanté quand elle s'était rendue compte que chaque livre était entièrement pourri et tombait en morceaux. Malgré cela, elle aimait venir et lire ne serait-ce que les titres. Avec cette petite information, elle imaginait mille et une histoires qu'elle racontait à Natsu et Happy.

Aujourd'hui c'est le dragon qui avait besoin d'inspiration. On venait de lui rapporter une information qui l'avait perturbée au plus haut point et bouleverserait Lucy. Il fallait trouver une façon subtile et pas trop dure pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais il n'avait jamais fait dans la subtilité. S'il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait s'il pensait quelque chose, il le disait. Il était un dragon après tout. Un apprenti dragon certes, mais un dragon tout de même.

\- Natsu ? Tout va bien ? Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je suis là et tu n'as rien entendu.

\- Luce ! Euh… oui, tout va bien.

Le sourire rassuré qu'elle lui lança créa un sentiment de culpabilité encore inédit chez lui. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il allait lui annoncer quelque chose qui allait lui briser le cœur et faire couler ses larmes. Comment pourrait-il aller bien ?

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller au royaume des nuages ? J'aime tellement me rouler dedans.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'aller un peu plus loin.

\- Génial ! Au royaume des ombres, peut-être ?

\- Non. Encore plus loin. Va mettre un manteau, il va faire froid.

Devant l'air aussi sérieux de Natsu, elle s'exécuta. Quand elle arriva dans la cours, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de laine, Natsu était déjà retourné à sa forme de dragon. Il abaissa son aile pour qu'elle puisse monter jusqu'à son cou et s'installer là où les écailles étaient plus douces. Heureusement qu'Igneel ne les avait pas vu dans cette position ils ne s'en seraient pas aussi bien sortis.

Le voyage fut long en effet : Lucy s'endormi il senti des douleurs au niveau des articulations et la fatigue venir lui picoter les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ils devaient arriver le plus rapidement. Pour Lucy.

Il vit enfin pointer les tours d'un château en bord de mer et soupira de soulagement : ils y étaient presque. A peine toucha-t-il le sol qu'il reprit apparence humaine, Lucy encore sur ses épaules. Le changement réveilla la princesse et alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux sur le sol, elle poussa un cri. Qui se transforma en rire lorsqu'elle remarqua leur situation. Tous les deux allongés sur le ventre, les jambes de Lucy coincées sous la poitrine du dragon, Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à se relever, la tête coincée entre la jeune femme et le sol. Ils finirent par rouler sur le coté, Lucy hilare.

Mais voyant le visage étonnement sérieux de Natsu, elle se calma rapidement. Observant enfin où elle se trouvait, son visage perdit ses couleurs lorsqu'elle comprit. Ils étaient dans le parc du château de son père. Il l'avait ramené chez elle !

\- Natsu… Pourquoi est-on là ?

\- Je devais te montrer quelque chose.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes ?

Il sembla réfléchir à la question pour la première fois, mais fini par secouer la tête.

\- Un peu plus, un peu moins… C'est vraiment important, Luce.

\- D'accord alors…

Natsu attrapa sa main et commença à la guider à travers le parc, sans répondre à ses questions. Lucy fini par se laisser faire, regardant tout autour d'elle. Les souvenirs remontant à la surface la firent sourire : elle jouait à chat avec Lévy autour de cet arbre elle espionnait les chevaliers depuis le haut de cette muraille elle s'exerçait à l'équitation dans cette cours… Quatre années et demi que Natsu l'avait enlevé comme le voulait la tradition. Elle était nerveuse quant à leur présence ici, mais elle appréciait de voir cet environnement qu'elle connaissait tant.

Natsu s'arrêta enfin, face à une immense sculpture. La femme de pierre devait bien faire cinq mètres de haut, et Lucy était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Mais reconnaissant le visage de sa mère, elle sourit de toutes ses dents, un sentiment chaleureux emplissant son cœur.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, elle est partie pour une mission protocolaire auprès du roi Faust. Un petit groupe de contestataires, Crime Sorcière il me semble, a attaqué son escorte. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

Le sourire disparut lentement, les mots faisant progressivement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, s'installant lentement dans son cœur, faisant disparaitre le sentiment heureux pour le remplacer par une peine immense.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, mais son visage fermé était éloquent. Il attira son attention sur la date gravé au pied de la statue majestueuse. La reine, sa mère, était morte. Les jambes de la jeune femme la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra en pleurs, silencieuse, sur l'herbe verte. Natsu, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour la consoler, se laissa tomber à coté d'elle et fit monter sa chaleur corporelle pour tenter de la réconforter. Après quelques minutes, elle attrapa son bras et le serra contre elle, posant son front contre son épaule.

Il n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps ils étaient restés assis dans cette position tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les collines. Lucy n'avait pas bougé, reniflant de temps en temps, fixant inlassablement le visage de pierre de sa mère. Elle finit par entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Natsu et le mouvement le fit tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Merci Natsu.

Il ne répondit rien. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, cela semblerait complètement déplacé. Alors il resta silencieux et serra sa main.

\- Merci d'avoir fait ca. Je sais bien que tu as pris des risques énormes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester dans cette tour. Vu comme c'est parti, je vais probablement y passer toute ma vie, et sans toi je n'aurais jamais su ce qui est arrivé à ma mère.

Elle tenta de rire, mais Natsu n'était pas dupe, et cette tentation maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère ne fit que lui serrer le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Lucy se releva, essuya les larmes de ses joues, et lui lança un faible sourire.

\- Il commence à être tard, ramène moi à la maison.

**oO0Oo**

Lucy ne savait pas ce qu'ils attendaient, mais cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous les trois allongés au milieu de rochers métallique en silence. Il venait de temps en temps au royaume de fer Metalicana leur permettait de récupérer des pierres métalliques afin de les travailler. Lucy s'était découvert un talent pour le travail du fer et Natsu pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour autre chose que faire cuire du gibier. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas là pour chercher des matières premières.

La princesse avait essayé de soutirer des informations au dragon, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir la bouche, Natsu lui indiquait de se taire. Elle n'aimait pas rester dans le noir aussi longtemps, et le calme et le silence de Natsu l'incommodaient fortement. Finalement, un bruit en contre bas attira leur attention et l'apprenti dragon se rapprocha considérablement de la blonde.

\- Regarde !

Face à une grotte immense et sombre se tenait un cavalier, lourdement armé. Il arrêta son cheval, se décoiffa et se présenta d'une voix forte. Lucy ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait mais elle savait qu'il venait tenter de délivrer la princesse enlevée par Metalicana. De la fumée sorti de la grotte bientôt suivi par un dragon de fer qui poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Lucy poussa un petit cri d'effroi et tenta de se glisser sous le bras de Natsu pour se protéger. Elle connaissait Metalicana comme un grand-père un petit peu ronchon et taciturne elle avait tendance à oublier qu'il était un dragon.

Le chevalier remit son casque et lança son cheval à l'assaut. La brave bête obéit dans la seconde, et son cavalier brandit une lance devant lui. Le combat commença, les chocs entre les deux parties faisant vibrer le sol jusqu'au petit groupe de spectateurs. Le rose et la blonde étaient absorbés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, tandis que le bleu préférait regarder ses amis. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas remarqué dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Natsu avait passé son bras sur ses épaules et avait la moitié du corps sur celui de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, au contraire, elle jouait nerveusement avec les doigts qui pendaient devant elle. Happy ne comprenait pas comment les deux pouvaient être aveugles à ce point.

\- Regarde, Luce. C'est le bon ! s'exclama soudainement Natsu.

\- Vraiment ? A quoi le vois-tu ?

\- Metalicana le laisse gagner. Même malade, il n'aurait jamais du être touché par cette attaque. Le type n'est pas très bon au combat, mais regarde-le se battre avec tout ce qu'il a. C'est le bon !

Et comme l'avait prédit Natsu, Metalicana fini par se laisser tomber par terre, gueule grande ouverte, les pattes tressautant nerveusement. Lucy pouffa derrière sa main, il n'était pas un très bon acteur. Mais quand la princesse sorti de la grotte, elle redevint sérieuse et se fit encore plus attentive. Elle vit le vainqueur enlever de nouveau son casque et le laisser tomber sur le sol lorsque la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras avec bonheur. L'homme la souleva dans les airs et tournoya sur lui-même, puis la reposant sur le sol, l'embrassa passionnément. Lucy ne put empêcher un petit cri d'émerveillement de s'échapper de ses lèvres, et les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, elle les regarda disparaitre, tous les deux, sur le cheval, ensemble.

En soupirant, elle se tourna sur le dos et fixa le ciel, un léger sourire sur le visage. Celui de Natsu vint cacher sa vue, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Alors, Luce, ça ta plu ?

\- C'était super. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Mais…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste… Elle a quoi ? Si je me base sur la dernière fois qu'on a vu Metalicana, elle n'a probablement pas encore 16 ans.

Natsu fit le calcul dans sa tête avant de redonner son attention à la blonde.

\- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Et ?

\- Et moi je vais avoir 20 ans, et je n'ai jamais embrassé personne.

\- Oh…

Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, Natsu réduisit la distance entre eux et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussi vite qu'il s'était penché, il se redressa, tout sourire.

\- C'est bon, maintenant ?

Lucy parti dans un rire nerveux, la main sur la bouche. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda Natsu avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Non, Natsu. Ca c'était un bisou. Des bisous j'en ai reçu des centaines de ma mère, quelques un de mon père et j'en ai donné tout autant. Moi je te parle d'un baiser qui te remue de l'intérieur, bouleverse ton âme et change ta façon de voir le monde. Un baiser qui te coupe le souffle, fais accélérer ton cœur, et t'empêche de penser. Le genre de baiser que viennent de partager les deux, en bas... Natsu… ?

Natsu faisait glisser ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme, sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, sur son cou. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, mais atteint ses lèvres au moment où sa main se glissait sous sa nuque. Ses lèvres remuèrent sur les siennes, et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Elle savait qu'elle faisait une bêtise, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. Les doigts de Natsu tirèrent légèrement sur les cheveux à la base de son cou, la faisant relever le menton et entrouvrir les lèvres. Un soupir sorti du fond de sa gorge quand le dragon passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Et quand il s'éloigna, elle aurait voulu hurler de frustration.

Natsu lui offrit un sourire solaire.

\- C'était mieux comme ca ? Maintenant tu ne pourras plus te plaindre.

A ces mots, Lucy devint cramoisi, et, dans une vocifération étouffée, se prit le visage entre les mains. Natsu, ravi de son effet, se redressa et s'épousseta. Happy qui avait regardé la scène incrédule, sourit devant le visage rouge et le sourire timide du dragon et la tension dans tout le corps de la princesse. Ils n'étaient peut être pas aussi aveugles que ce qu'il pensait. Juste très lents.

**oO0Oo**

Happy regardait Natu réapparaitre à la surface pour plonger de nouveau au milieu de la lave en fusion. Le chat bleu avait cherché son ami dans tout le château, et commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il avait entendu un rire provenant du fossé qui entourait le château. Quelle surprise quand il avait vu Natsu barboter dans le volcan comme s'il était dans une baignoire. Il avait voulu le rejoindre et partager ses rires, mais le bout de sa queue le brulait encore.

\- Happy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là tout seul ?

\- Hey, Luce ! Je suis pas tout seul, j'attends Natsu.

\- Natsu ?

Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'indiquait Happy et elle faillit s'étrangler.

\- NATSU !

Le hurlement de terreur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du nageur, et Natsu bondit hors du ravin. Sous sa forme de dragon, il prit Lucy dans une de ses pattes pour la protéger de la menace invisible. Il fit tourner sa tête dans tous les sens mais il ne vit pas la raison de l'effroi de la princesse.

\- Lucy ? Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

\- Mais… Mais c'est toi… tu es tombé dans la lave alors je…

Natsu parti dans un rire tonitruant, et comme lorsqu'il riait sous sa forme de dragon, des flammes s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Tout en riant, il reprit apparence humaine, et, se retrouva nu comme un ver, toujours accroché à Lucy.

\- Luce, je suis un dragon. Ne me dis pas qu'en quatre ans et demi, tu ne m'as jamais vu nager ?

\- Ben, non. Je passe pas mon temps à t'observer, moi.

\- T'es trop bizarre.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Et puis, tu avais bien été brulé par une seule flamme d'Igneel.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer le feu d'un dragon avec la fraicheur d'un volcan. Regarde, rien que ma chaleur corporelle…

Toujours dans son dos, il passa les deux bras autour de ses épaules, posa le menton sur l'une, et obligea son sang à bouillir. Rapidement, le corps de la princesse commença à bruler. Elle savait qu'elle était la raison de cette chaleur dans son dos, mais elle ignorait pourquoi la sensation se propageait à l'intégralité de son corps. Ne tenant plus, elle donna un coup de coude dans le flan de Natsu pour se dégager et s'éloigna. Et pourtant, la sensation de brulure ne disparut pas.

\- J'ai compris Natsu, il n'y a rien de plus chaud qu'un dragon.

\- Pas chaud, Luce. Bouillant !

Elle qui d'habitude ne se lassait jamais de voir son sourire, cette fois-ci, ne put le regarder une seconde de plus et détourna les yeux. Mal lui en prit, elle remarqua enfin que Natsu ne portait ni son pantalon, ni sa veste habituels. Elle se plaqua la main sur les yeux en se détournant. Elle partit à grands pas vers le château tout en grommelant.

Natsu ricana de son comportement, mais quelque chose le tracassait. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Lucy était distante elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, son cœur battait à tout rompre quand il s'approchait, et elle était tendue à l'extrême quand il s'allongeait à ses cotés. Leur relation avait changé, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout !

Lucy tentait de retrouver son calme et marchait au hasard dans le château. Natsu avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états, et elle ne savait plus comment réagir quand il agissait de cette façon. Il avait toujours été très tactile, naturel, et ouvert mais à présent, elle imaginait mille et une choses derrière un mot, un sourire, une étreinte.

Soudain, les pierres sous les pieds de Lucy, et la princesse passa à travers le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'elle tomba sur les fesses. Ce n'était pas de la pierre, c'était trop mou et cela glissait entre ses doigts. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, elle vit avec stupeur qu'elle était assise sur une montagne d'or. Il y avait des milliers de pièces, de gobelets, de bracelets, de dagues, de colliers, de couronnes. Le tout en or massif.

Lucy avait entendu parler des trésors fabuleux des dragons, mais elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de simples rumeurs après tout, le château de Natsu et Igneel était dans un état lamentable. Et pourtant devant elle s'étalait une fortune digne du plus grand des rois.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé la cachette d'Igneel. On va éviter de lui en parler, il serait capable de réorganiser tout le château par sécurité.

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Natsu au-dessus d'elle. Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, habillé, au grand soulagement de la blonde.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu amasser tous ces trésors ?

\- Il récupère tout ça sur les princesses et les chevaliers.

\- Impressionnant ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec tout cet or ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question que je pose… Il y fait des siestes, il se roule dedans, il compte. À vrai dire, une relation entre un dragon et son trésor est quelque chose de très privé.

\- Toi aussi, tu as un trésor ?

\- Bien sûr. Un dragon qui se respecte se doit d'avoir un trésor.

Son ton s'était fait très doux et elle tourna le visage vers lui. Il jouait abstraitement avec une mèche des ses cheveux dorés et regardait sa chevelure avec adoration. Une fois de plus, le visage de Lucy s'empourpra, elle bégaya plusieurs débuts de phrases, et décida de sortir de cette pièce ^devenue subitement trop petite à son goût.

Sautant légèrement, ses doigts accrochèrent le rebord du trou qu'elle avait provoqué et se hissa à bout de bras.

\- Attends, je t'aide.

\- Non, non, non. J'y arrive très bien toute seule !

Natsu l'observa se soulever à la force des bras et gigoter les jambes dans le fol espoir de la faire avancer plus vite. Il n'essaya même pas de camoufler son rire moqueur quand elle se tortilla pour s'extirper du trou. Une fois debout sur ses jambes, elle s'enfuie en courant. Natsu, d'un claquement de talon, commanda les pierres de créer un petit escalier, puis à reboucher l'entrée de la pièce.

**oO0Oo**

Lucy racontait l'histoire depuis près d'une heure, assise par terre, dans la poussière de la bibliothèque. Les yeux fermés, elle mimait les actions avec des gestes, pas trop amples pour ne pas déranger Natsu qui avait la tête posé sur sa jambe, ou Happy qui était perché sur son épaule. L'histoire alliant aventure, complot, romance, magie, miracle, et dragon (une histoire sans dragon n'est pas digne d'être racontée après tout) captivait Happy qui réagissait à la moindre intonation de la voix de la princesse. Natsu se laissait bercer par le récit et l'enthousiasme de la conteuse tout en jouant avec les mèches blondes qui lui chatouillaient le front.

Un soudain vol de corbeaux croassant passa devant la fenêtre et fit plusieurs fois des cercles entre les tours du château. Lucy ouvrit les yeux, ayant du mal à se souvenir que les corbeaux annonçaient l'arrivée d'un prétendant. Natsu se redressa, agacé, et Lucy pesta contre la soudaine fraicheur sur ses jambes. Plus ennuyés qu'autre chose, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre donnant sur le pont. Happy fut le premier arrivé et émit un sifflement admirateur.

\- Ca, c'est une sacrée belle armure !

En effet, le nouvel arrivant portait une armure doré, brillante sous les rayons du soleil, un casque en forme de lion sur la tête.

\- D'accord, il est un peu plus impressionnant que les autres…

L'homme ôta son casque et se présenta comme tous les autres.

\- Je suis Léo, chevalier au lion. Je suis là pour rendre une liberté bien méritée à la princesse Lucy Heartfilia et débarrasser le monde d'un de ses plus grands fléaux !

Sa voix était sûre, claire et forte. Les mâchoires de Natsu se serrèrent : il sentait que cet homme était brave, vaillant, empathique, et altruiste. Il était un prétendant parfait et il allait emmener Lucy loin de lui. Il tourna son regard vers elle, plein d'espoir. Un mot d'elle, et il le renvoyait de là où il venait un signe d'elle et il s'en débarrassait dans la seconde.

Lucy se pencha pour observer le chevalier. Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens, comme ceux de Natsu. Ses yeux marron brillaient d'une volonté puissante, comme ceux de Natsu. Sa mâchoire carrée donnait une harmonie à son visage, comme celle de Natsu.

\- Il est très beau…

Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots sans s'en apercevoir, mais ils eurent un impact inattendu sur Natsu. Le jeune dragon senti le feu de ses entrailles brûler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, si bien qu'il cru qu'il allait exploser. Dans un hurlement, il se jeta par la fenêtre, se transforma pendant sa chute et fonça sur le chevalier. Mais ce dernier sembla s'y attendre et brandit une énorme lance devant lui. Natsu voulu la briser d'un coup de patte. Non seulement la lance ne fit que vibrer, mais de plus la chaire de Natsu se mit à fondre.

\- Prends garde dragon, un mage céleste m'a confié le pouvoir de l'étoile Régulus pour te vaincre !

La douleur n'était rien pour Natsu comparée à sa peur de perdre Lucy à tout jamais. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et cracha tout le contenu de ses poumons sur la menace devant lui. Le cheval fut le seul à avoir le mouvement de panique escompté, désarçonnant le cavalier. Léo se retrouva propulsé dans les airs et atterri sur l'échine du dragon. Il dégaina son épée et voulu le frapper mais les écailles étaient bien plus résistantes que son arme de fer.

Natsu se secoua dans tous les sens pour le décrocher, et quand enfin l'humain descendit de son cou, ce ne fut que pour prendre pied à coté de sa lance céleste. Natsu évita le premier coup, et préféra s'envoler, jugeant le corps à corps trop dangereux. Aveuglé pour la jalousie, il oublia qu'une lance était avant tout une arme de jet. Le chevalier, usant d'une force inouïe, propulsa sa lance à travers les deux ailes du dragon de feu.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, Natsu s'écrasa au sol.

Du haut de sa tour, Lucy vit le carnage avec horreur. Natsu était en difficulté. Natsu perdait. Natsu ne faisait pas semblant de mourir. Le chevalier allait réellement achever le dragon et l'emmener, elle, loin d'ici. Quand elle vit le chevalier s'avancer vers Natsu, sa lance à la main, Lucy attrapa un Happy larmoyant.

\- Vite, Happy, amène-moi jusqu'à eux. On ne peut pas laisser faire ca.

\- Aye, aye, sir !

Le petit chat se reprit, entoura la taille de la princesse de sa queue et décolla à toute vitesse. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser en douceur, alors il lâcha Lucy directement sur l'ennemi. Contrôlant du mieux qu'elle put sa chute, elle tomba, genoux en avant, sur les épaules du chevalier, roula sur le sol et agrippa la lance.

Le chevalier se releva, alarmé et le visage poussiéreux. Lorsqu'il vit la princesse se tenir entre lui et sa proie, il cessa de respirer. Il fit un pas en avant, mais la blonde s'élança : elle planta l'arme dans le sol et s'en servit d'appuie pour le frapper sa poitrine de ses deux pieds. Le temps qu'il retrouve une position plus noble, elle avait repris la sienne. Le dragon fit glisser sa queue sur le sol, devant ses pieds, comme pour la protéger. Tous les deux partageaient le même regard brûlant de provocation et détermination.

Léo ôta son casque et le laissa tomber par terre. La bouche ouverte, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre tentant de comprendre la situation.

\- Pars immédiatement !

La voix de la jeune femme vibrait de colère, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Mais… Vous êtes la princesse Lucy, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas verbalement, mais le mouvement dans ses épaules lui indiqua qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Pourquoi protégez-vous ce dragon qui vous tient captive depuis près de cinq années ?

Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien, mais raffermi sa prise sur le manche de la lance et s'accroupi un peu plus, faisant descendre son centre de gravité. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer.

\- Vous avez du être ensorcelée par je ne sais quel maléfice. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous sauverai !

Il dégaina son épée et contra l'attaque de la princesse. Elle avait beau être agile et rapide, il avait plus d'expérience en combat. Il la repoussa facilement et s'avança de nouveau vers le monstre rouge. Une surprenante boule de poils bleue et blanche s'écrasa dans sa figure, le déstabilisant pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Lorsqu'il dégagea enfin le chat de son visage, la princesse se tenait de nouveau sur son chemin. Il ne savait plus quoi faire il ne pouvait pas blesser la princesse.

\- Pars ! Il n'y a personne à sauver dans ce château !

Il avança de nouveau, une main bienveillante en avant. Le dragon se redressa sur une de ses pattes et grogna, de la fumée sortant de ses mâchoires. Sa tête se baissa jusqu'à être au même niveau que la princesse. Elle prit de nouveau la parole, sa voix plus calme et pourtant plus impressionnante. Elle était impériale.

\- Pars et ne reviens pas. Pars et fais savoir par le monde que la princesse Lucy Heartfilia n'est plus à sauver.

Léo voulu insister, mais après tout, il était un gentilhomme et les désirs des dames étaient au niveau d'ordres divins. Souriant légèrement, il s'inclina, rengaina son épée, et traversa le pont en sens inverse.

Lucy laissa enfin sa respiration aller à sa guise et lâcha la lance qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le temps qu'elle se retourne et prenne le dragon dans ses bras, il avait repris forme humaine. Assis par terre, elle à genoux entre ses jambes, il la serrait contre lui plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Son bras droit avait été salement amoché, mais la douceur de Lucy contre lui atténuait considérablement la douleur.

Après quelques minutes d'étreintes silencieuses, des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles et des larmes glissèrent dans son dos ensanglanté.

\- Luce ? Tu as été blessé ?

\- Je suis désolée Natsu, je suis tellement désolée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de moi, tu ne deviendras jamais un Etherion. Tu ne seras jamais un véritable dragon.

Natsu réussit à rire malgré son corps douloureux et Lucy se dégagea pour le regarder, confuse.

\- Luce… Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à devenir Etherion. Je préfère rester ce que je suis auprès de toi, plutôt que d'obtenir le statut d'Etherion loin de toi. Je ne serais jamais End ? Tant pis. Natsu Dragneel est un nom super cool, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lucy se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit le visage dans les mains, les larmes coulant encore plus fort. Natsu agita les bras dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour la réconforter. Happy observait la scène du ciel, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. Lucy grommela quelque chose que seul Natsu entendit et il cessa de s'agiter immédiatement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant avant de laisser place à son habituel sourire.

\- Ben oui, je sais. Comme Happy, et Grandine, et Aurorum, et Fulgram, et Metalicana, et…

\- Non ! Non, Natsu. Non…

Elle releva vers lui un visage humide et rosi. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, scrutant le visage de Natsu pour une aide quelconque.

\- Natsu… Je t'aime comme j'aime… comme… Je t'aime comme…

Elle décida que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour décrire les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle se souvint de toutes les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée il y a plusieurs mois déjà, mais cela n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Il n'y avait pas de gène, pas de surprise, pas d'inconnu. Natsu avait immédiatement répondu à son baiser, sa main gauche venant se perdre dans sa chevelure, son bras droit laissant une trace sanguinolente dans le dos de sa robe. Alors que leurs lèvres se découvraient avec bonheur, les mains de Lucy n'étaient pas en reste. Comme ayant développé une conscience propre, la droite caressait la gorge du dragon tandis que la gauche se baladait sur ses épaules. Une sensation encore inconnue de chaleur et de bonheur se répandit dans tout son corps, faisant picoter le bout de ses doigts et tordre son estomacs dans tous les sens.

A leur grand regret à tous les deux, ils séparèrent pour laisser Lucy reprendre son souffle. Elle posa son front sur le sien, leurs nez se touchant, leurs souffles se mêlant. Pressée contre lui, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait qu'elle était à la place qui lui avait toujours été destinée.

\- Moi aussi, Luce, moi aussi je t'aime comme…

Et il l'entraina de nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

Au-dessus d'eux, Happy entama une petite dance de la joie.

**oO0Oo**

Natsu fit une dernière fois le tour du château pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Il regarda avec nostalgie les colonnes brisées qui ne supportaient plus rien, les trous dans les murs qui menaient vers le noir complet et tous les carcasses d'animaux qu'il avait eu la flemme de jeter.

Il n'était plus l'apprenti d'Igneel. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici.

Lucy n'était plus une princesse à délivrer. Elle non plus n'avait plus sa place dans ce royaume du feu.

Ces quelques jours passés à embrasser Lucy et la serrer contre lui avaient été les plus heureux de sa déjà longue existence. Et il ne désirait qu'une chose : continuer à vivre comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pourtant, alors qu'était venu le temps de dire au revoir à ce château qui l'avait vu grandir et s'épanouir, il ne trouvait plus la moindre once de courage dans son corps. Lui qui bataillait d'égal à égal avec les plus puissants dragons que le monde est jamais portés était mis à genoux par une simple et banal idée.

Partir.

Tout recommencer.

Perdu dans des scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres, il n'entendit pas Lucy et Happy approcher derrière lui.

La princesse, qui pouvait lire chaque émotion de son dragon sur son visage, glissa sa main contre la sienne et attendit patiemment qu'il revienne parmi eux. Son bras guérissait, mais la lance de ce Léo avait causé de sérieux dommage. Si la peau se reconstruisait rapidement, il y avait à présent une étonnante marque en forme de dragon. Lucy la survola de ses doigts. Tant d'émotions différentes entouraient cette cicatrice.

Quand Natsu serra sa main, elle sut qu'elle avait retrouvé son attention.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. C'est juste que… Je suis complètement terrorisé à l'idée de quitter ce lieu !

Il évita son regard, honteux d'être aussi lâche face à elle. Mais Lucy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec douceur, d'une main sur sa joue, elle le força à lui faire face.

Toujours lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle approcha son visage jusqu'à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

De tous les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés jusque là, celui-ci fut le plus doux, le plus chaud et le plus enivrant. Elle continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tous les doutes et les peurs de son dragon s'apaisent, jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et la presse contre lui.

Lucy lui offrit le plus beau des sourires :

\- Ne t'en fais pas Natsu. Je suis là pour te protéger. Après tout, chaque dragon doit avoir une princesse pour veiller sur lui.

Face à ces yeux, cette bouche, et ces cheveux dorés, Natsu retrouva tout son courage habituel en même temps que son sourire pointu. Il embrassa rapidement la tempe de la blonde, la prit par la taille et la fit basculer sur son épaule. Une princesse hurlante et tambourinante avec lui, il sorti en courant de ce qui fut leur maison à tous les deux pendant près de 5 ans.

De nouvelles aventures attendaient la princesse et son dragon, et ils y feraient face main dans la main, toujours ensemble.

\- Yosh ! Je m'enflamme !

* * *

J'imagine que certains auront reconnu ma source d'inspiration (la petite bd d'une princesse rousse attendant son prince charmant et de sa pote dragon rotissant les fesses d'un chevalier malpoli).

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire.

Mais maintenant, qui seront les héros du prochain...? A le découvrir dans quelques mois!


End file.
